


Y en el internado...

by IzuHito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Estudiantes, Internado, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuHito/pseuds/IzuHito
Summary: Trabajo posteado originalmente en Amor Yaoi 2006-2007 bajo el nombre de Rael Amicsis_____________________________________________________________________________________________





	1. Sobre el escenario

  Aquello era un caos… Todo el colegio estaba entusiasmado por las actividades de verano y aquel día fue el peor para algunos, el mejor para muchos. 

  En el gran mural principal, colocado en el pasillo principal del colegio estaba expuesta la lista de las actividades para cada curso, y según la actividad había otra pequeña lista adjunta a un costado que exhibía los nombres de los afortunados en participar en dichos eventos. 

  El salón estaba casi desierto, exceptuando uno que otro que entraba o salía trayendo noticias, o consiguiendo algo para comer. El calor era insoportable y lo único que deseaba era ir a la refrescante sombra de aquellos árboles que se alzaban en la colina junto al colegio; pero el sol amenazante que cubría todo el espacio desierto de sombras, entre el colegio y el bosquecillo, lo impedía. 

  Aquel chico de cabello negro, tomado en una larga trenza, se encontraba echado sobre su mesa cuando un chico de larga trenza castaña entró apresuradamente al salón llamando la atención de todos. 

  -¡¡Atención todo el mundo!!...¡¡Traigan a todos que traigo las actividades!! 

  Un chico de cabello castaño corto con un largo mechón hacia el frente se encargó de llamarlos a todos al salón. En cuanto el último entró se cerraron las puertas y guardaron silencio. 

  -¿Ya te dieron la lista? 

  -¿Qué dice…? 

  -Yo no quiero participar… 

  -¡¡Silencio!!... este año nos toca hacer una obra de teatro… con el 5º D… la obra es de Winner, del 5º D así que ahora debemos ir al otro salón para ver quién se encarga de que cosa… ¿Alguien aquí sabe artes marciales? 

  Todos estaban en silencio murmurando acerca de la obra que tendrían que presentar. El chico del cabello negro miraba a todos lados esperando que alguien dijera algo con respecto a lo de saber de artes marciales, pero nadie lo hacía. Tenía muy consciente que aquellas actividades si eran ganadas podrían ir de vacaciones por una semana, ambos grupos completos, a la costa. Ese era el premio por ganar en el festival de verano… y tenía tantas ganas de ir a la costa… 

  Alzó un poco la mano y el chico de la trenza castaña lo notó de inmediato. 

  -¡¡Guau!! Chang, ¿sabes artes marciales? 

  -Si no supiera no levantaría la mano… 

  -Je, je, je… lo siento, es que me sorprendiste… bueno supongo que tendrás uno de los papeles principales… 

  -¡¡QUE!!- Dijeron todos al unísono mientras el chico de trenza negra se mostraba completamente sorprendido. 

  -¿De qué hablas? 

  -Uno de los papeles requiere que la persona sepa artes marciales… hay una pelea en la obra, así que tendrán que hacer una coreografía o que se yo… hagan una lista de los que quieran trabajar en los escenarios, necesitamos encargados para el telón y… 

  -¡¡Un momento!! ¿Y el resto de los personajes? 

  -Winner ya los tiene decididos… por eso ahora los que desean participar como personajes deben ir al otro salón y tu Chang, debes participar si o si… eres el único de nosotros que sabe artes marciales… 

  Los chicos que deseaban participar en la obra se marcharon rumbo al otro salón incluyendo a Chang. 

  Un chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes los recibió a la entrada del salón haciéndolos pasar, pero se detuvo un momento frente a Chang. 

  El chico de la trenza se comenzaba a sentir algo incómodo cuando finalmente lo dejo entrar; y así el rubio se dirigió a su grupo. 

  -Bueno chicos, esto queda así… los demás que no van a participar como personajes se irán al otro salón para arreglar todo lo que sea escenario. Los demás nos encargaremos de los personajes 

  Unos cuantos chicos se marcharon del salón y así los recién llegados pudieron tomar asiento. 

  -Disculpa pero no entiendo nada-dijo un chico que cabello castaño oscuro y extraños ojos azules. 

  -Les explico enseguida… Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner y seré el director y personaje. En su salón, el 5º B, se realizarán todo lo referente al escenario y vestuario… aquí trabajaremos con los personajes y así no será tan pesado… nos reuniremos todos los días después de clases así que tendrán que tener paciencia… Supongo que alguno de ustedes sabe artes marciales… 

  Solo Chang levantó la mano, acompañado del chico de cabello castaño oscuro. 

  -¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

  -Heero Yuy… sé pelear de forma callejera más que de artes marciales, pero puedo hacer algo… 

  -¿Y tú? 

  -Mi nombre es WuFei Chang… 

  -Chang… mmmm… ¿nadie más sabe pelear?... 

  Nadie más levantó la mano, y resignándose, el joven Winner se sentó sobre la mesa para estar algo más cómodo y apreciar mejor la vista que se le ofrecía. 

  -Bien la obra va así…    
>>En un reino lejano, un rey desposa a una mujer perteneciente a otro reino para así adueñarse de ambos. El rey luego de conocer a su futura esposa se obsesiona con ella, y ella no demuestra mayor interés por él que el bienestar de su pueblo. A todo esto la mujer tiene a un guarda de confianza. Ambos se sienten atraídos el uno al otro pero jamás se dicen nada por que es un pecado que alguien de tan baja categoría como un guarda pueda desposar a una mujer tan importante. El guarda se siente impotente por ver que la persona a la que ama se entregará a otro y finalmente decide luchar por ella, pero a fuerza de artimañas el rey sale vencedor y el guarda muere. La mujer al ver que ha perdido lo más importante, decide no casarse y suceder el trono a su hermano menor, renunciando a todas sus posesiones. Luego de eso decide reunirse con su eterno amor dejando tras ella a un pueblo a salvo de la tiranía ya que todo queda en muy buenas manos. << 

  Eso vendría ser un pequeño resumen de la obra… necesitamos lacayos, gente del pueblo, guardas… 

  -¡¡Disculpa!!- Heero era quien había interrumpido levantándose de su asiento.-Mencionaste una esposa… ¿quién va a ser?... 

  -A eso iba… los personajes principales se enfrentan en una pelea tanto con espadas como cuerpo a cuerpo, la historia tiene que tener algo de acción ¿no?... la cosa es que los principales deben saber pelear así que, el Rey serás tú, Heero Yuy, y el guarda de la mujer será WuFei Chang… la mujer seré yo… 

  -¡¡¿QUE?!!- preguntaron WuFei y Heero al unísono mientras los demás compañeros se reían de la situación. 

  -Yo seré la mujer… Soy el más delgado y el más bajo… no esperaras a que use a alguien mucho más alto que ustedes ¿no?... 

  -Pero… 

  -No tienen mucho que reclamar chicos… si este colegio fuera mixto los hombres no tendríamos que hacer papeles de mujeres… pero como solo es un colegio de hombres… Bueno… necesito a alguien que se parezca a mi, para el papel del hermano y… 

  Y así continuó toda la tarde repartiendo los papeles de la obra hasta que los profesores los enviaron a sus casas, y a los que estaban internos a sus habitaciones. 

  WuFei leía atentamente la obra, en su habitación. El primer acto se veía bastante interesante a juzgar por el tipo de historia que tendrían que representar… el segundo también estaba bien… el tercer acto era el momento en que la mujer esta tan desesperada que le confía a su guarda que no desea desposar a aquel hombre tan ambicioso. 

  >>-Yo solo deseo estar contigo… 

  La mujer se volteó y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió algo apenada a su cuarto, pero el guarda la detiene en el camino. 

  -Su majestad… ¿a qué se refiere con eso…? 

  -Buenas noches, mi querido amigo… 

  La mujer retoma su camino pero el guarda la toma por los brazos dejándola frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro…<< 

  ->Hick<  ¡¡¡YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO!!! 

  Aún era temprano, por lo que sabía que encontraría a Winner en algún lugar del colegio. Al pasar por los pasillos algo en el exterior le llamó la atención. Una cabellera rubia se destacaba entre tantas ramas. 

  Se dirigió al bosquecillo y encontró el árbol en el que aquella persona se encontraba. Descansaba plácidamente en una gran rama en uno de los árboles más grandes. Reconoció al chico, y aunque le daba algo de lástima molestarlo, y que por cierto se veía muy lindo así, le gritó desde abajo. 

  -¡¡Winner necesito hablar contigo AHORA!! 

  Winner vio al joven bastante enfadado. Se veía muy lindo así tan serio. 

  -¿Qué sucede? 

  El rubio ni se molestó en bajar del árbol. Solo se acomodó de manera de poder hablar bien con el moreno. 

  -¡¿CUANDO MIERDA PENSABAS DECIRME QUE TENGO QUE DARTE UN BESO EN LA OBRA?! 

  -¿Un beso?... ¡ah! Si… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… pero solo es de mentira así que no será tan importante… 

  -¡¡Pero en que estas pensando… yo no le daré un beso a un hombre!! 

  -Es una simulación… ni siquiera los que estén más cerca lo notarán…-el rubio se bajó del árbol, muy acostumbrado a ello, y se colocó muy cerca de su amigo –Ahora si quieres practicamos un poco… 

  WuFei se mostró muy asombrado ante aquella actitud. La verdad era algo muy común que ocurriera ese tipo de cosas en aquel colegio, sobre todo entre los chicos internos, y no era la primera vez que le decían ese tipo de cosas. Algunos habían intentado llegar más lejos y solo consiguieron muchos moretones y una visita al hospital. 

  -No estarás hablando en serio… 

  -¿Quieres ver? 

  -No creo que quieras terminar como ese Kuzrenada de 7º G… 

  -De acuerdo… -dijo Winner alejándose un poco- pero recuerda, que depende de ti que ganemos ese viaje, ¡ah! Y por cierto… son tres besos… aun te falta leer el guión. 

  Quatre le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejando atrás a un WuFei perplejo y enojado por utilizarlo de esa manera. Sentía que lo había estado vigilando de hacía ya algún tiempo por la manera en que le hablaba, con tanta confianza. Y no se equivocaba. 

  -¡¿CUANDO MIERDA PENSABAS DECIRME QUE TENGO QUE DARTE UN BESO EN LA OBRA?! 

  -¿Un beso?... ¡ah! Si… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… pero solo es de mentira así que no será tan importante… 

  -¡¡Pero en que estás pensando… yo no le daré un beso a un hombre!! 

  -Es una simulación… ni siquiera los que estén más cerca lo notarán…-el rubio se bajó del árbol, muy acostumbrado a ello, y se colocó muy cerca de su amigo –Ahora si quieres practicamos un poco… 

  WuFei se mostró muy asombrado ante aquella actitud. La verdad era algo muy común que ocurriera ese tipo de cosas en aquel colegio, sobre todo entre los chicos internos, y no era la primera vez que le decían ese tipo de cosas. Algunos habían intentado llegar más lejos y solo consiguieron muchos moretones y una visita al hospital. 

  -No estarás hablando en serio… 

  -¿Quieres ver? 

  -No creo que quieras terminar como ese Kuzrenada de 7º G… 

  -De acuerdo… -dijo Winner alejándose un poco- pero recuerda, que depende de ti que ganemos ese viaje, ¡ah! Y por cierto… son tres besos… aun te falta leer el guión. 

  Quatre le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejando atrás a un WuFei perplejo y enojado por utilizarlo de esa manera. Sentía que lo había estado vigilando de hacía ya algún tiempo por la manera en que le hablaba, con tanta confianza. Y no se equivocaba. 


	2. La rutina.

 

  6.00 AM: Corre 5 kilómetros alrededor del colegio. Descansa cerca del árbol más grande del bosque y practica sus movimientos de artes marciales. 

  7.00 AM: Regresa a su habitación, se baña, se viste y baja a desayunar. 

  7.30 AM: Recibe su correo. Casi siempre el periódico de la zona y lo lee mientras desayuna junto a su amigo Merquise. 

  Conversan hasta las 8.45 AM antes de entrar a clases. 

  Esto era lo que rezaba Winner cada mañana de clases. Él era uno de los cuantos internos que permanecían en el colegio y sin embrago esta rutina no era la de él. Obviamente era de quién le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que lo vio. Era la rutina, de cada mañana, de WuFei Chang. 

  Winner en cambio, se levantaba a eso de las 6.30 AM, realizaba meditación, se bañaba, se vestía y bajaba a desayunar cuando el comedor aún estaba algo vacío. Siempre se encontraba a Chang pero nunca había hablado con él. 

  Le atraía aquel chico de bellos rasgos asiáticos, tan suaves y fuertes a la vez, que lo hacía una persona interesante e intrigante. 

  El joven ya había bajado a tomar el desayuno. Se encontró con Chang y Merquise en el comedor además de uno que otro estudiante que había ido a desayunar temprano. 

  Los jóvenes desayunaban amenamente. Winner estaba a dos mesas de distancia de Chang y su amigo, pero este le daba la espalda y Merquise estaba justo frente a él. Era un chico muy atractivo, de largo cabello rubio muy claro y unos ojos celestes muy hermosos pero algo fríos. Definitivamente no era su tipo. 

  Merquise le susurró algo al moreno y al parecer este se comenzó a colocar algo incómodo, por el movimiento de hombros que hizo. 

  El comedor comenzó a cobrar más vida a la llegada de más alumnos y pronto Winner, no pudo seguir viendo al de su interés. 

  Recordó el primer día en que lo vio. Fue la primera y única conversación que tuvieron en mucho tiempo. 

  >>El joven moreno vagaba por los pasillos cargado con dos grandes bolsos y un papel en las manos. Tenía cara de extraviado. 

  Winner ya había recorrido el colegio entero hacía ya una semana, ya que estaba ansioso de comenzar las clases en aquel nuevo lugar, y al ver a aquel joven extraviado se acercó a él. 

  -¿Estás perdido? 

  El moreno se sorprendió pero aún así no perdía su seriedad. 

  -Pues sí,… busco mi habitación… 

  -Déjame ver…-Winner le arrebató el papel de las manos y leyó el número 315 -¡Ah! Está en el otro pasillo. Si vas por el fondo llegarás al otro pasillo y encontrarás tu habitación. 

 -Muchas gracias. 

 Aquel chico hizo un leve reverencia de despedida y se marchó sin siquiera presentarse. << 

 Y esa fue la única vez que hablaron… Hasta ahora… ¡5 años para hablar con él! Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. 

 *Aquel colegio contaba hasta 8 años. La edad ideal para entrar a estudiar en aquel colegio era de 10 años por lo tanto era como si al salir, salieran de preparatoria, pero no tenía esas divisiones. Solo se dividían por años y así los alumnos de 2º año no se sentían intimidados por tener que cambiar de colegio o acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida. Además… era un buen negocio. 

 En aquellos cinco años le sucedieron muchas cosas a WuFei. Muchos chicos preguntaban por él. Quién era, que curso, cuantos años; en fin, todas eran preguntas referentes a su persona. Era uno de los más atractivos y sin embargo nadie le conocía un romance o algo por el estilo. Casi nunca iba al pueblo vecino, solo durante los fines de mes o para comprar algo que necesitara, o en caso de alguna emergencia, por ello muchos estaban seguros de que tampoco tenía novia. 

 Dejó muchos corazones rotos. Aquellos chicos que se atrevían a declarársele quedaban destrozados por que el chico de ojos negros no estaba interesado en los hombres. 

 Hacía solo un par de meses alguien había intentado seducirlo. Un tal Treize Kuzrenada de 7º G que según los rumores, se encontró con el chico en el gimnasio y ahí solían pasar muchas cosas, pero lo único que consiguió fue una golpiza y una hospitalización. Aseguró que había tenido un accidente con las pesas del club de halterofilia, pero todos sabían que no era así. 

 Desde entonces muchos se alejaron de WuFei y otros seguían intentándolo pero con palabras. La idea era no terminar como Kuzrenada… pero este año sería diferente. Quatre Raberba Winner sería en primero en besarlo, aunque fuera de mentira, pero podía lucirse con aquel logro, o simplemente sacarle provecho a la obra. 

  El desayuno ya había terminado y Merquise y Chang se marchaban a clases. Chang se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba Winner, que estaba de paso y se inclinó pata hablarle. 

  -Buenos días Winner. 

  -Buenos días WuFei… 

  -Quisiera hablar contigo; lo de la obra… 

  A Quatre se le iluminaron los ojos y para sí comenzó a pensar en que talvez le diría algo alentador o que lo felicitaría, o talvez… quisiera practicar… ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡Eso sería genial!! 

  -… 

  -¿¡Eh!? Oh sí, claro… Emmm, yo termino mis clases a la 13.00… 

  -Yo estoy entrenando a esa hora y después tengo gimnasia… emmm… bueno, veámonos a la 13.15 en el 5º patio. 

  -De acuerdo. 

  Chang se acercó a Merquise, que lo esperaba, y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases. 

  Winner estaba de lo más contento y todos aquellos que presenciaron aquel extraño acercamiento, comenzaron a murmurar. 

  Winner sonreía en la clase de historia, de matemáticas, de química… finalmente salió de clases y se dirigió al 5º patio. 

  El lugar estaba casi abandonado. Había máquinas de ejercicios, oxidadas; toallas podridas por el tiempo y el suelo de cemento a estas alturas estaba mohoso. El patio solo estaba cercado con malla de alambre y dentro de esta zona había un frondoso árbol donde estaban colgados cinco sacos de arena. 

  WuFei estaba en el fondo del patio apoyado con ambas manos a la pared, mojándose bajo una de las regaderas que estaba buena. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, que al mojarse se le pegó al cuerpo mostrando una espalda hermosa y muy firme. 

  Winner sintió como se le aceleró el corazón y trató de calmarse. 

  Ya calmado decidió acercarse, pero WuFei ya había cortado el agua y se acercaba a él. 

  -Aquí estoy… 

  -Ya lo sabía… me estabas mirando desde hace un rato. 

  El rubio se sintió enrojecer pero no le dio importancia. 

  -¿Y de qué querías hablarme? 

  WuFei se acercó a su bolso de gimnasia, sacó el guión y se lo lanzó. 

  -No haré la obra. 

  -¡¿Qué?! 


	3. ¡Se inicia la función!

  -¡¡No haré la obra…!! Tendría que besarte más de tres veces y decir cosas que no podría… 

  -¿Tienes miedo?... 

  Winner había cambiado su semblante de niño avergonzado a hombre desilusionado, mientras que WuFei ponía una cara de enfado que daba miedo, pero Winner no retrocedió. 

  -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! 

  -Tienes miedo… ¡esto no es algo que sientas de verdad, es solo una obra! Representas a un personaje; le das vida y voz a ese personaje ¡Estos son los sentimientos del personaje!- gritó Winner mientras le mostraba el guión a WuFei – No quieres que ganemos ¿verdad? 

  -¡¡No es eso!! 

  WuFei se había acalorado con la discusión y Winner parecía a punto de llorar. 

  -¡¡¿Entonces qué?!! Si te disgusta tanto, entonces toma el papel del Rey. Si te diste cuenta es despiadado, jamás besa a la mujer; a cambio la golpea en una escena…Consideré que por tu nobleza y habilidades te sentirías más a gusto con el papel del guarda, pero supongo que todos se equivocan… 

  Winner dejó el guión en una banca mohosa, se volteó y se encaminó al colegio. 

  -¡¡No me conoces!! ¡¡No sabes como soy!! 

  -¡¡Lo sé por que te he seguido desde que te conozco!!... Aquí te dejo el guión, es tuyo. Si encuentras a alguien que sepa pelear de tu grupo, envíalo a mi salón para comenzar a practicar. 

  -¡¡Espera!!... ¿A qué te refieres con que me has seguido? ¿Acaso tú también…? 

  -Sí… 

  Winner se volteó y de forma orgullosa alzó su rostro y se acercó a WuFei. 

  -Pues no me interesan los hombres… 

  -¡Yo no te he pedido nada! 

  WuFei se sorprendió. Aquellos chicos que se le declaraban siempre le pedían salir con él, pero Winner tenía razón, no le había pedido nada. 

  -¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! 

  -¡¡Quiero que participes en la obra para poder ganar!! ¡¡Eso es TODO!!... Me gustas, es cierto, ¿y qué? Yo quiero que hagas ese papel por que creo que es para ti, y si te digo que me gustas no es para pedirte algo… solo es una justificación de por qué te he seguido tanto… Piénsalo… Chang. Ven al ensayo o envía a alguien, nos queda poco tiempo. 

  Winner se marchó muy alterado, mientras que WuFei asimilaba lo que había dicho. 

  Algo dentro de él se molestó cuando lo llamó “Chang”. Ese chico no era nada igual al resto. 

  ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Participar? ¿Renunciar? No quería besarlo frente a tanto público, pero le había dicho que podía ser de mentiras… 

  ¡Cómo en las películas antiguas! Le daría la espalda al público y se inclinaría sobre Winner abrazándolo, y solo debía ocultar su rostro con el de él para simular el beso… 

  La verdad le estaba entusiasmando la idea de participar… pero lo del beso… 

  ~~~~~°0°~~~~~°0°~~~~~°0°~~~~~ 

  Aquella tarde, Winner se mostraba algo decaído. Ya se había separado su grupo y los personajes iban llegando poco a poco. 

  El último entró y cerró la puerta. No había llegado ni WuFei, ni ningún chico nuevo. 

  -Bien… parece que tendremos que buscar a un nuevo guarda. 

  -¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! – Exclamaron todos al unísono. 

  -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe artes marciales?... ¿…o por lo menos pelear? 

  Todos quedaron en silencio. 

  Winner, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del profesor, se bajó de esta y se dirigió al pizarrón. 

  -Bien… Haremos una lista con los que quieran el papel del guarda… 

  La puerta se abrió en aquel momento, y entró Chang, quién llevaba vestimentas chinas de color negro y el cabello mojado tomado en una trenza, lo llevaba sobre su hombro derecho. 

  Todos comenzaron  murmurar y uno que otro se sonrojó al verlo. 

  -Wu_… ¡Chang! Creí que no… 

  -He venido a hacer la obra… y daré lo mejor de mí… 

  Winner se sintió muy emocionado al ver que WuFei iba a cooperar en todo, pero no podía olvidar cual era su lugar y solo atinó a sonreírle, recordando que de ahora en adelante debía llamarle por su apellido, ya que desde un principio había sido algo brusco tomarle tanta confianza de llamarle por su nombre. 

  -¡Bien! ¡Comencemos! 

  Los primeros dos actos estuvieron muy bien, salvo algún despistado que se le olvidaba el dialogo. 

  Durante una semana practicaron una y otra vez, muchos esperando a que pronto los protagonistas practicaran las escenas tiernas de la obra, pero no lo hacían. 

  Una tarde, Winner se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos cargando unos libros, cuando vio algo que lo dejó estupefacto. 

  Frente a él, estaban el director del colegio junto al nuevo enfermero. Era un hombre muy alto y esbelto, de cabello largo, liso y ceniciento. Sus intensos ojos pardos se fijaron en él y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, haciendo tirar los libros. 

  -¡Waaahhh! 

  -¡¡Ah!!... ¿Estás bien?... déjame ayudarte… 

  -¡¡Tae!!... ¿Qué haces aquí? 

  El enfermero ayudó a Quatre a recoger los libros y cargó con algunos de ellos. 

  -Vine a trabajar… Un amigo mío me dijo que necesitaban un nuevo enfermero, ya que el anterior tuvo un accidente y no podrá trabajar por un tiempo… Creí que estabas estudiando en el norte… 

  -Pues… 

  En aquel momento WuFei se presentó en el pasillo y vio al enfermero junto a Winner. Hacían linda pareja y eso no le gustó mucho… Muy en el fondo no le gustó. 

  -¿Qué haces Winner? 

  -Nada… llevaba estos libros al almacén… 

  Chang dedicó una fría mirada a aquel que estaba junto a Winner, y cuestionándose por qué mierda se sentía así por ver a Winner tan cerca y confiado de otro, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

  -Qué miedo… 

  -Es una buena persona… supongo que debes ir a conocer la enfermería… 

  -Ya la vi… Aunque no tendría ningún problema en que me acompañases… 

  -En tus sueños… 

  Quatre se marchó dejando a Tae con los libros atrás, sonriendo para sí mismo por la linda reacción que había provocado en su compañero de tablas… o quizás solo fue su imaginación… Aún así, con solo haberlo visto se le arregló el día. 

  Ahora solo debía aguantar al nuevo enfermero, ya que si se descuidaba era seguro que terminaría liándose con él… 

  Otra vez. 


	4. Un llamado sutil… El inicio de los problemas.

  No lo podía creer… había sido rechazado rotundamente por aquel chico tan salvaje. 

  Por el simple hecho de querer darle un beso de despedida, el chico lo golpeó hasta cansarse y lo dejó tirado junto a las pesas… y más encima al intentar pararse se sostuvo de una de ellas, que por cierto no estaba asegurada, y le dio en plena cabeza… por suerte la tenía bien dura. 

  Avanzar por los pasillos de su querido colegio nuevamente era agradable, hasta que se dio cuenta de que por donde pasara era el centro de las conversaciones furtivas. 

  Desafortunadamente su ánimo se vio muy afectado en cuanto notó aquel inofensivo papel afirmado en el mural principal, que rezaba las actividades que abrían dentro de poco. Casi siempre ganaban las obras de teatro, y si ellos ganaban entonces aquella persona estaría lejos de él por mucho tiempo, disfrutando con otros que deseaban tanto como él, ponerle las manos encima. 

  Treize Kuzrenada no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otro(s) intentaba(n) hacer lo que a él tanto le costaba… tener a WuFei Chang. 

  Mientras tanto, al finalizar las clases, se reunieron los grupos de escenario y obra, respectivamente y continuaron con sus actividades. 

  Winner lucía algo decaído y eso preocupó un poco a WuFei. 

  Al finalizar el ensayo de aquel día, Winner se puso frente  todo el grupo e hizo su anuncio. 

  -Mañana comenzaremos con las siguientes cuatro escenas… Yuy, Chang y yo practicaremos la tres y cuatro y el resto ensayará la cinco y seis sin nosotros… supongo que estaremos listos en unos dos días más para ensayar las dos últimas… 

  Un chico de cabello negro, sobresalió de los demás y alzó un guión. 

  -¡¡¿La tercera escena es la del primer beso?!! ¡¿Van a practicar aquí?! 

  Todos quedaron mirando a Winner y a Chang a la vez, quién se mostraba algo molesto por el asunto. 

  -Lo haremos en otro salón… 

  -¡¡Ah…!! ¡¡No es justo!! 

  Muchos comenzaron a reclamar, pero Winner no parecía molesto. Sonreía. 

  Al salir del salón, Kuzrenada aguardaba en el pasillo. Quedó justo frente a Winner. 

  Ninguno le dio mayor importancia al otro y Winner siguió su camino, mientras los demás se preguntaban que rayos hacia Kuzrenada en ese lugar. 

  La pregunta fue rápidamente respondida, en el momento en que Chang salió del salón y Kuzrenada se le acercó rápidamente. 

  -Buenas tardes WuFei… 

  -No te he dado la suficiente confianza para que me hables por mi nombre, Kuzrenada… 

  -Es que no lo puedo evitar… después de lo que hicimos en el gimnasio… 

  WuFei puso cara de espanto cuando Kuzrenada dijo eso en voz tan alta, ya que todos giraron sus cabezas para verlos, sin disimulación alguna, incluso Winner. 

  -¡¿De que estas hablando?!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?! 

  -No tienes de que avergonzarte… lo que sientes por mí es… 

  -¡Cállate! 

  Chang golpeó a Kuzrenada, dejándolo en el suelo, y para sorpresa de todos, por primera vez, fue llevado a la dirección por uno de los profesores que presenció el acto. 

  Winner se sonrió al ver aquel acto de furia, de parte de un chico tan calculador como Chang, y además pensó en que por lo menos Kuzrenada, no era absolutamente nada para él. Un punto a su favor. 

  Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y el chico trenzado no lograba dormir. Se levantó de su cama y salió al pasillo. A esa hora sabía que lo encontraría en la cocina. 

  Mientras caminaba descalzo y cubierto por una manta, pensaba en la obra. Había quedado en el grupo de escenografía y pensó que era lo mejor, ya que la actuación no se le daba muy bien, pero fue un error… no podía estar tanto tiempo separado de él… aunque no lo tratara muy bien. 

  Duo Maxwell entró a hurtadillas en la cocina y sorprendió a un chico un poco más alto que él, de cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado, hurgando en el refrigerador. 

  Heero Yuy tenía la costumbre de “recuperar sobras” todas las noches, ya que tenía un estómago envidiable. Comía sin parar y no engordaba ni un solo gramo. 

  Y sin hacer ejercicios. 

  -Sabía que estabas aquí… 

  Heero se sorprendió al verse descubierto por aquel chico trenzado que cada vez que lo veía le sonreía con un rostro lleno de ternura. 

  Eso le molestaba un poco ya que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos… pero cuando estaban solos, todo era más fácil, con gestos en lugar de palabras. 

  Antes de entrar al internado, lo único que conocía era el supuesto amor de sus padres, demostrado de forma material, como juguetes y esas cosas, pero jamás un abrazo por que sí, o un golpe como llamado de atención… sufría de la indiferencia de sus padres, y se acostumbró a no llamar la atención, por que sabía que no obtendría respuestas. 

  Sin embrago, alguien lo alababa por lo que hacía, ya que era un buen estudiante, y ser felicitado por alguien le pareció algo extraño, pero muy agradable. 

  Duo Maxwell, le enseñó a demostrar su afecto con gestos, más allá de las palabras… pero a veces, los gestos no son suficientes, y la vergüenza supera a la verdad. Le costaba mucho ser cariñoso con él en presencia de otros, ya que había visto como otros eran blancos de burlas sin sentido debido a su forma de ser, y decidió que eso no era para Duo, por lo que en público, tendría que ser así… algo indiferente. 

  -Duo… ¿Qué haces aquí?... 

  -Quería verte… no podía dormir… 

  Yuy se acercó a Maxwell, y lo alcanzó con uno de sus brazos, para acercarlo a él, pero en ese instante, alguien se acercaba por uno de los pasillos. 

  -Alguien viene… Me voy… mañana tengo mucho que practicar… 

  Heero se marchó cargando 5 sándwiches y algunas frutas, dejando a Duo parado en medio de la cocina. 

  Al regresar a su habitación, se encontró con que su compañero de habitación lo esperaba despierto. 

  -Barton… ¿por qué estas despierto? 

  -Saliste muy callado… creí que estabas enfermo… 

  -Estoy bien… 

  La oscuridad no les permitía verse mutuamente; pero no fue necesario ya que Barton sabía que Duo estaba algo molesto. Seguramente Yuy lo dejó en medio de algo, ya que lo dejaba tirado en cuanto escuchaba a otras personas acercarse. 

  Tal vez pronto tendría su oportunidad. 

  -¿Seguro?... Yuy no te dejó tirado ¿o si? 

  -… Buenas noches… 

  WuFei no podía dormir. Recordaba lo bien que se sintió golpear a Kuzrenada, y esa sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Winner al verlo, cuanto el profesor se lo llevó a la dirección. 

  De momento, lo peor había pasado, ya que no se vio comprometida la obra, pero para la próxima… 

  Y la verdad era que no quería decepcionar a Winner… 

  El próximo ensayo sería el último de la semana, ya que era día viernes, y muchos regresaban a  sus casas o salían con sus familias a algún lugar. 

  Un chico que había quedado como coordinador, se hizo cargo de lo que quedaba de la obra, mientras que Winner guió a Yuy y Chang a otro salón. 

  -Bien… aquí podremos trabajar tranquilos… en tres días haremos un ensayo general y entonces practicaremos con los escenarios. Estaremos listos para el día de la obra. 

  -Entonces comencemos… 

  Primero tenían que actuar Heero junto a Quatre. 

  El próximo ensayo sería el último de la semana, ya que era día viernes, y muchos regresaban a  sus casas o salían con sus familias a algún lugar. 

  Un chico que había quedado como coordinador, se hizo cargo de lo que quedaba de la obra, mientras que Winner guió a Yuy y Chang a otro salón. 

  -Bien… aquí podremos trabajar tranquilos… en tres días haremos un ensayo general y entonces practicaremos con los escenarios. Estaremos listos para el día de la obra. 

  -Entonces comencemos… 

  Primero tenían que actuar Heero junto a Quatre


	5. La tercera escena… La práctica hace al maestro.

  Era la conversación privada que la princesa debía de mantener con el rey. 

  A pesar de que Quatre era hombre, pudo ver a la perfección a la mujer que representaba: una persona llena de terror hacia aquel que la lastimaba, el rey, que representaba Heero. 

  Finalmente llegó su turno. Era la escena en la que la mujer estaba desolada hablando con su guardaespaldas. Sintió una gran necesidad de abrazarlo y recordó que en el guión, ella buscaba su consuelo, así que solo esperó el momento. Después de eso recordó que el guarda la besaba. ¿Cómo lo haría? 

  Heero representaba al público. 

  WuFei le dio la espalda lentamente y se inclinó sobre Quatre, simulando un beso. 

  Heero lo vio como uno de esos besos de películas antiguas, mientras que entre Quatre y WuFei, ocurría algo extraño. 

  Ambos tenían sus mejillas unidas, Quatre ocultando su rostro en el cuello de WuFei. 

  La suave y cálida respiración de Quatre le ponía la piel de gallina… aún así era muy agradable… 

  Al separarse Quatre se dirigió a Heero. 

  -¿Se vio bien? 

  -Se vio como de película antigua… si queremos ganar tal vez deberían hacerlo de verdad… 

  -No depende de mí…- dijo Quatre mientras WuFei se sonrojaba y se preparaba para reclamar, cosa que no le permitió “la princesa” – Ahora ensayaremos nuestra discusión y eso será todo por hoy… 

  WuFei hizo de público y vio como Heero y Quatre discutían. Parecía tan real, que comenzó a sentir miedo de lo que Heero le pudiese hacer al rubio. 

  Al llegar a la parte del golpe, Heero no midió la distancia y pasó a golpearlo de verdad, lanzándolo al suelo. 

  Quatre se quedó muy quieto, mientras Heero lo observaba estupefacto. 

  WuFei se acercó al castaño y lo zarandeó lo más fuerte que pudo. 

  -¡¡¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE?!! 

  -¡No fue apropósito! 

  -¡¡Ten más cuidado!!... ¡¡LO GOLPEASTE DE VERDAD!! 

  Airado, WuFei lo soltó y se acercó inmediatamente a Quatre para ayudarlo, pero vio que el joven lo observaba extraño. Parecía divertido ante aquella extraña escena de… algo… 

  -¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó un avergonzado Chang - ¿Estas bien? 

  -Sí… no estaba preparado… - Quatre se puso de pie y se acercó  Heero – Si en la obra me llegas a golpear de verdad… ¡sigue con el guión!, no te quedes en blanco… no esperaba que esto fuera a pasar pero como ya pasó, hay que prepararse para todo ¿no? 

  -D-De acuerdo… 

  Se marcharon a ver el otro ensayo y después de eso se marcharon a sus habitaciones. 

  Había sido un largo día, y aún más largo para el grupo de escenarios. Tenían que hacer muchas cosas, y por suerte contaban con todo el material. 

  Esa noche WuFei no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había sucedido en el ensayo, mientras que, por otro lado, Winner dormía placidamente, soñando que Chang lo protegía, exagerando un poco el acontecimiento de esa tarde. 

  Ya había llegado el día de la obra. Los ensayos habían transcurrido de forma “normal”. Todos esperaban ver el beso de Chang y Winner, pero jamás lo ensayaron frente al resto por decisión del segundo. 

  Chang se lo agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser. 

  Durante los últimos días de ensayos, no hubo más imprevistos que los de siempre. Una pared mal pintada, un arbusto con forma de oveja (que por cierto pasaría por oveja si no fuera verde) y uno que otro arreglo a los trajes. 

  Para Yuy una gran capa negra con hombreras grises, que cubría todo su cuerpo, sobre una túnica, todo de color negro, una gran corona plateada y una espada cubierta por la capa. 

  Para Chang una capa que solo cubría su espalda, una armadura negra con hombreras y pechera, una camiseta de color azul oscuro, pantalones negros algo ajustados, botas y muñequeras, y una espada. Para su desgracia se decidió que tendría que utilizar el cabello suelto. 

  Para Winner… un vestido con corsé en tonos verdes, adornado con cintas y una peluca del mismo color de su cabello, adornada con una corona dorada. No parecía un hombre en lo absoluto, y a muchos los tomó desprevenidos incluyendo a Chang, quién se sonrojó al verlo… y al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que le provocaba verlo así… 

  El escenario ya estaba listo, el público comenzaba a llegar y los nervios se comían a los actores. 

  El trenzado estaba encargado del vestuario junto a otros chicos y revisaba el traje de Yuy. Este se mostraba algo nervioso. 

  -Heero… ¿estás bien? 

  -S-sí… sí, estoy bien… 

  Maxwell dio un suspiro, y en cuanto se retiraron los demás para revisar otros trajes, le dio un rápido beso en los labios. 

  -¡¡Duo!!... ¿Qué haces? –Heero estaba sonrojado, con una mueca de leve enfado. 

  -Tranquilo, nadie nos vio… tranquilízate… 

  Yuy lo observó y se sonrojó aún más, para luego apartarse de él y acercarse más al escenario. 

  Barton había observado todo. El trenzado tenía un semblante triste. Tal vez esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. 

  Yuy lo había lastimado otra vez. 

  Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó. 

  La obra comenzaba. 


	6. El primer paso… (aunque de mentira)

  
  Yuy arrancó muchos suspiros y gritos por parte del público, pero quién más sorprendió fue Chang, quién se veía mucho más imponente con el cabello suelto. 

  Muy pocos reconocieron a Winner bajo el vestido, lo que produjo una gran admiración con respecto a su actuación. 

  La introducción a la historia y a los personajes, se llevó a cabo en las dos primeras escenas. En la 3º escena el escenario cambió, de un interior de castillo, a un balcón con un jardín de fondo. 

  Quatre ya estaba en el escenario. 

  La princesa y el guarda tendrían su primer encuentro. 

  La princesa Alma tenía su vista fija en el hermoso jardín que estaba frente a ella, mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por no dejar caer ninguna lágrima. 

  Sintió pasos tras ella que se detuvieron hasta cierta distancia. 

  [WuFei había aparecido en el escenario, lo que produjo un sin fin de aplausos, suspiros y gritos] 

  -Princesa… Debe ir a dormir… solo faltan unos días para su boda… 

  -Sheng… aún no puedo concebir el hecho de que tengo que desposarme con el rey Wing… 

  -Si usted no lo hiciera… 

  -Lo se… Masacrarían a mi pueblo… y no deseo eso… además mi hermano es demasiado joven aún para tomar el poder, y mientras pueda mantenerlo lejos del alcance del rey Wing todo estará bien… pero… [Winner comenzó a sollozar, y todo el público se quedó en silencio expectante] lo peor de todo esto es que no puedo pensar en mi misma… deseo ser feliz, así como cualquier otro… pero… no puedo… 

  -Princesa… por favor, cálmese… [WuFei hizo un ademán de acercarse, lo que provocó varias exclamaciones de personas conteniendo la respiración para no perderse de nada, pero no fue así] 

  -Deseo tanto ser feliz… pero no puedo… ¡¡no puedo…!! Sheng… [Winner se volteó hacia WuFei y se acercó unos cuantos pasos] En cuanto me case son el rey… todo el reino pasará a ser suyo… y toda la guardia cambiará. Serán reemplazados por hombres de su confianza… incluyéndote… [en esta parte Winner parecía llorar de verdad lo que le provocó pena al público y algunos sollozos] eso es lo que más me duele… no podré- 

  [Chang se abalanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza, arrancando algunas exclamaciones por parte del público, y del asistente, que detrás del telón revisaba el guión como un loco… al parecer esa parte no estaba en el guión] 

  -¿Qué estás haciendo?... aún no terminaba… -Susurró Winner, quién tenía el rostro muy cerca del oído de Chang. 

  -Jamás te dejaré sola… 

  [Chang había dicho estas palabras muy claramente, para el público pero parecían más dedicadas a Winner que a su personaje de princesa. 

Entonces WuFei lo apartó un poco de él, y sorpresivamente besó a Winner en los labios. No ocultó su rostro como lo habían practicado, si no que todo el mundo pudo ver como se besaban de verdad mientras el telón bajaba lentamente] 

  Tras el telón todos los felicitaban, ya que con eso de seguro ganaban el viaje, mientras cambiaban rápidamente de escenario. 

  Winner y Chang se apartaron a un rincón mientras el rey actuaba en la 4º escena. 

  -¿Por qué hiciste eso?... hiciste que se me olvidara el resto del guión…-reclamó Winner simulando enfado, pero con un dejo de diversión en la voz. 

  -No preguntes tonterías… -Chang estaba claramente avergonzado, por lo que evitaba la mirada de Winner. 

  -Es que me sorprendiste mucho con el beso… se supone que iba a ser de mentira… 

  Chang se quedó en silencio, y eso significaba que la discusión quedaba hasta ahí, pero aún así no podía evitar colocarse rojo, ya que Winner no dejaba de observarlo. 

  Al finalizar la 4º escena, Winner se acercó al escenario a consultar el guión con el asistente, mientras cambiaban el escenario, para un interior de castillo, ya que le tocaba la discusión con el rey. 

  El rey y la princesa discutían acaloradamente, lo que produjo gran expectación en el público y en el resto del grupo que observaba la escena, y entonces se produjo el golpe. 

  Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, ya que el efecto de sonido o había sido muy bueno o había sido real. 

  Chang se apretaba los puños, conteniéndose de aparecer en el escenario, ya que su turno no era hasta el próximo cambio de escena. 

  La obra siguió su curso, la 4º escena finalmente terminó, y se bajó el telón 

  Winner tenía un pequeño moretón en el rostro y Yuy lo atendía para asegurarse de que no fuese más grave. Lo había golpeado otra vez. 

  -¡Winner, lo siento mucho!... No medí la distancia… 

  -Está bien, no te preocupes… con esto de seguro que ganamos el premio… 

  Winner sonreía y Yuy le respondió con una tímida sonrisa lo que Maxwell no fue capaz de tolerar. No pudo seguir presenciando aquella escenita, ya que si bien era cierto que se decía a si mismo y a Yuy que no era celoso, eso no era verdad. 

  Ver aquello le produjo nauseas por lo que se marchó del improvisado teatro, sin darse cuenta, seguido por Barton. 

  Chang se acercó a ambos actores para cerciorarse de que Winner estaba bien. 

  -No fue nada… ya va a comenzar la siguiente parte… 

  -Winner… estaba pensando… -Chang se sonrojó levemente, pero el joven rubio pudo notarlo a la perfección- que… tal vez… debería seguir con los besos de verdad… 

  Winner sonrió mientras se retiraban del escenario, y se alzaba el telón para la siguiente parte. 

  La obra estaba terminando y los besos que sucedieron al de la 3º escena fueron iguales: de verdad. 

  Al finalizar, con la muerte de la princesa y el reinado de su hermano, todos los participantes subieron al escenario, hicieron una gran reverencia al público y cerraron el telón por última vez. 

  Maxwell se encontraba en un salón, sentado sobre la mesa del profesor, mirando hacia el gran jardín del internado. Barton entró y se sentó junto a él. 

  -¿Estás bien?... 

  -¿Qué haces aquí? 

  -Vi lo que pasó… recuerda que soy el único que sabe lo de ustedes… odio que te trate de la manera en que lo hace… 

  -No tengo idea a qué te refieres… 

  Maxwell se sonrojó levemente. Se le notaban las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas a través de su rostro. 

  -Te conozco desde antes de entrar al internado, y sé que te gustaría que de una vez por todas se decidiera a, por lo menos, tomarte la mano en público… se que necesitas que te abrace… no que te rechace cada vez que te le acercas frente a los demás… 

  Barton colocó su mano sobre la de él, y este gesto hizo que Maxwell lo mirara al rostro, reconociendo de inmediato aquella mirada tierna que le dedicaba. 

  -Barton… 

  -Duo… yo podría… tal vez… 

  Las palabras no fueron necesarias, solo el acercamiento y la unión de sus labios fueron suficiente respuesta para Barton, pero no así algo definitivo por parte de Duo… es cierto que necesitaba de todo eso… pero de Heero más que de otras personas. 

  En cuanto se separaron, Duo se bajó de la mesa y miró algo avergonzado a un sonriente Trowa. 

  -Lo siento… yo… 

  -Esperaré tu respuesta… 

  Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Trowa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando a Duo solo en el salón, cuestionándose sus sentimientos por Heero y por él, a sabiendas de lo que quería tener de uno, pero que solo el otro le podía dar. 

  En los jardines los que asistieron a la obra, la comentaban antes de marcharse a sus casas o habitaciones, algo que a Duo le pareció tan trivial, que no le llamó la atención. 

  Winner se encontraba en los baños dispuesto a quitarse el maquillaje. Ya se había quitado el vestuario y por fin la obra había terminado. Durante el resto de la semana se darían las otras actividades y para la próxima semana, los resultados ya estarían publicados, para luego, con toda seguridad de que habían ganado, ser premiados en una pequeña ceremonia e irse de viaje por un fin de semana muy esperado… poder convivir con WuFei, sin otros pesados rondando… 

  La puerta del baño se abrió y a través del espejo se veía una figura alta, envuelta en una bata blanca. 

  -¡Tae! 

  -Buenas noches Quatre… estuviste estupendo… aunque debo decir que las escenas con ese chico… ¿es el mismo del pasillo? 

  -Pues si… 

  Tae intentaba contener la risa, pero sin éxito, ya que Quatre se veía algo cómico, de hombre y con maquillaje. 

  -¿De que te ríes?... 

  -Lo siento… es que… espera… déjame ayudarte… 

  Tae acercó su rostro al de Winner e intento besarlo. 

  -¡Waaaaaahhh! ¿Qué crees que haces? 

  -Solo quería quitarte el lápiz labial… no me digas que no quieres que te ayude… 

  -No… no es eso… es que… -Quatre intentaba apartarlo, pero algo en él le decía que le gustaría que lo ayudara… lo único que lograba era discutir consigo mismo, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y entró un WuFei algo acalorado, con la camisa abierta y el cabello aún suelto. 

  Una imagen que hasta el mismo Tae, prefirió contemplar a seguir intentando “ayudar” a Quatre. 

  -W-… Chang… que… ¿qué haces aquí?... 

  -Venía a quitarme el maquillaje… pero veo que tendré que hacerlo en el baño de la habitación- esto último dicho con algo de enojo -buenas noches… 

  -Es… espera… - Winner se zafó de Tae, pero Chang ya se encontraba doblando la esquina del pasillo. Como aún no lo perdía de vista, y si tenía suerte, podría alcanzarlo. 


	7. El fin de la obra.

  Chang, ahora, caminaba más despacio, lo que Quatre agradeció enormemente en su interior. 

  -Me salvaste… -Quatre quería parecer simpático, pero WuFei no parecía tener ganas de sonreír. 

  -No sabia que “conocieras” al nuevo enfermero… 

  -Pues si… siempre me persigue… es algo molesto… pero como no tengo a nadie conmigo, entonces… 

  Chang se paró en seco, y antes de que Winner se volteara para ver que le había sucedido, éste siguió caminando algo más rápido a fin de que no lo alcanzara, pero no fue así… 

  Quatre ya lo había alcanzado nuevamente. 

  -Gracias a ti, supongo que ganamos el viaje… 

  -¿De qué hablas? 

  Era agradable cambiar de tema, sobre todo por que Chang parecía más dispuesto a hablar del viaje que de cuanto conocía al enfermero Tae. 

  -Bueno… hablé con algunos alumnos… les gustó mucho la relación de la princesa con el guarda… pero sobre todo –Chang se sonrojó pensando que tal vez se refería a…-la pelea…-Chang quedó helado… no era lo que pensaba-me decían que estuvo genial… las piruetas eran muy buenas, y hasta pensaron que el guarda iba a ganar, pero ganó el rey. Para ellos fue un final inesperado. 

  -Entonces supongo que todo está bien… 

  -Chang… 

  -WuFei… 

  -¿? 

  Quatre estaba algo atolondrado… no comprendió por que le decía su nombre. 

  -Llámame por mi nombre…WuFei… 

  -… pero… 

  -Lo hiciste en un principio ¿no? 

  Quatre notó que el chico estaba algo avergonzado, pero era cierto… desde el principio que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero las circunstancias de entonces eran diferentes, y decidió llamarlo por su apellido. 

  -De acuerdo… entonces tú también llámame por mi nombre… 

  Chang asintió sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. 

  -¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? 

  -¿eh?... mmmm… no me acuerdo… -Chang sonrió, y hasta entonces Quatre no lo había visto sonreír tan despreocupado y relajado, por lo que consideró aquel momento como un instante digno de recordar por mucho tiempo-¡Ah, sí!... quería pedirte algo… en vista de que si ganamos, será gracias a ti… pero nada de eso habría pasado si no te hubiese puesto en la obra, por lo que por conclusión si ganamos será indirectamente gracias a mí… y si es así, entonces gracias a mí, tendrán ese viaje de fin de semana a algún lugar… así que, quería pedirte si… me concederías un día contigo… como premio adicional a quién logró que ganásemos el viaje. 

  WuFei se detuvo muy serio, lo que asustó un poco a Quatre. 

  La verdad era que estaba intentando analizar el porqué del “premio adicional”. Intentaba razonar de la misma manera que Quatre, pero era algo difícil, ya que lo había dicho tan rápido, que algunas palabras se le perdieron en el camino, y solo recordaba lo de pasar un día con él, como “premio adicional”. 

  Quatre esperaba una respuesta, estaba expectante ante algún cambio en el semblante de WuFei. 

  -¿Me lo puedes repetir? 

  Quatre comenzó a reír, contagiando a WuFei, lo que lo hacía más hermoso de lo que Quatre se había imaginado. 

  -Pues… quiero saber… si pasarías un día conmigo… por haber ganado… si es que ganamos… 

  WuFei lo observó un buen rato… rato en el que Quatre se sintió por primera vez intimidado por su mirada, tan oscura y hermosa que en la penumbra del pasillo parecía tener un destello de algo desconocido. 

  -Si ganamos. 

  -¿Eh? 

  WuFei se encaminaba nuevamente a su habitación dejando a Quatre atrás, pero éste se dio cuenta demasiado tarde ya que ya había desaparecido por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios en el segundo piso, y al intentar alcanzarlo, vio como una puerta se cerraba. 

  -Rayos… pero dijo “si ganamos”… entonces… 

  El semblante de Winner cambió drásticamente de pensador, a alegría infinita, ya que por fin había comprendido lo quería decir con ese “si ganamos”… Si ganaban… entonces le daría uno de sus días durante aquel fin de semana. No podía esperar a ver los resultados.


	8. El premio… las estrellas de los árboles.

  El sol estaba exquisito, el olor del pasto y los lejanos árboles en flor inundaban el autobús por completo. Lo único malo era que WuFei viajaba con su grupo en un segundo autobús, por lo que no podía viajar con él. La semana anterior había sido la mejor de su vida (hasta ahora) ya que en cuanto vieron en los murales que habían ganado un viaje a unas cabañas en el norte, Kuzrenada quedó en shock, y todos los del grupo 5º D y 5º B celebraban como nunca lo habían hecho. 

  Quatre buscó con la mirada a WuFei, pero éste se había perdido entre la gente, para reunirse con su amigo Merquise y no lo vieron hasta entrada la noche, cuando regresó a su habitación. 

  Después de eso no se habían hablado durante toda la semana, pero aún así, Quatre estaba contento. WuFei cumpliría con su palabra. El lo sabía. 

  Una gran exclamación por parte de sus compañeros, sacó de sus pensamientos al joven Quatre. Se acercaban a las cabañas, que estaban cerca de un gran bosque, junto a una laguna, y a lo lejos se podía distinguir un pequeño pueblito, al cual seguramente podrían llegar a pie. 

  En cuanto bajaron de los autobuses, Quatre buscó a WuFei con la mirada, pero era algo difícil en medio de tantas cabezas, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. No lo había reconocido debido  que vestía unos pantalones ¾  y un gorro. Jamás lo había visto vestido así. 

  Sorpresivamente para Quatre, el chico fue inmediatamente guiado por un profesor a una de las cabañas, junto a otros alumnos y entonces el joven desapareció de la vista de todos los demás. 

  Después de eso, el grupo de Quatre fue guiado a otras cabañas y los repartieron. El tuvo que quedarse en una cabaña con cinco chicos más, que al parecer no eran de su grupo, ya que nadie más que él entró en aquella habitación. 

  Luego de desempacar, se reunió con algunos chicos de su grupo, y se metieron a bañar en la laguna, junto con muchos otros que querían disfrutar de su primer día. Lo único malo, fue que su profesor, le envió a hacer algunas cosas, por lo que estuvo ocupado casi el resto de la mañana. 

  -Profesor…-se dirigió Quatre a uno de los profesores, mientras le ayudaba con el fuego para preparar la comida- ¿Ha visto a WuFei...? 

  -Creo que lo enviaron al pueblo… faltó un botiquín y otras cosas… además pidió que le signaran todas sus tareas para el día de hoy… 

  -¿? 

  -Supongo que lo verás en la noche… 

  Quatre se quedó algo más tranquilo al saber que no estaba huyendo de él. Pero aún así, estaba algo decepcionado, ya que quería saber si harían algo después de comer, o quizás un paseo en la noche… Estaba muy ilusionado con que WuFei cumpliera su palabra. 

  Por fin a la hora de comer, pudo verlo, pero como un rayo. En cuanto regresó de lo que hacía, lo enviaron a hacer otro encargo, y así como llegó se fue. 

  Por la tarde siguió jugando en el lago junto los demás, pero ya en la noche, Quatre estaba completamente desanimado. No pudo hablar con WuFei, y mucho menos preguntarle algo referente a la promesa… 

  Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho alrededor de la gran fogata que habían hecho, pero WuFei no estaba en ninguna parte, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a dormir… si al día siguiente se levantaba temprano era posible que lo viera realizando su rutina de ejercicios, y así le preguntaría cuando cumpliría con su palabra. 

  Lentamente se levantó, mientras todos observan a un chico de larga trenza bailar una danza gitana, vestido con el traje de la princesa, y se retiró a su cabaña. 

  Se le dificultó un poco encontrar su cama, pero finalmente la encontró a fuerza de tropezones, y para encontrar su pijama, necesitaba de su linterna, ya que las cabañas carecían de luz. 

  -¿Qué haces? 

  Quatre sintió que su corazón llegaba al techo, ya que no había visto a nadie en la habitación. Se apresuró y se colocó sobre la cama, para intentar controlarse. 

  -¡¿QUIÉN…QUIEN ES?! 

  Una luz lo cegó levemente, y a través de las sombras, pudo ver que era WuFei quién le hablaba, desde una de las camas. 

  -Haces mucho ruido… 

  -¡WUFEI!... te… te estuve buscando todo el día… yo… 

  -Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano… buenas noches… 

  WuFei volvió a acostarse, y apagó la linterna, dejando a Quatre en la oscuridad. 

  Lo más seguro era que como estuvo tan ocupado, no había tenido tiempo de desempacar hasta ahora, pero el hecho de que no le mencionase nada acerca de pasar el día o la mañana o la tarde juntos, le dolió lo suficiente como para dejar escapar algunas lágrimas de rabia, mezcladas con pena. 

  Fue un sueño pesado. Aún así, se despertó ante un mínimo movimiento. Alguien intentaba despertarlo. 

  Al abrir los ojos, vio otros más negros que ninguno. 

  -Quatre… Quatre, levántate… 

  -¿Mmmm…? WuFei… ¿que hora es?... ¿Por qué me despiertas? 

  -Te dije que pasaría un día contigo, ¿no es así?... Ahora comienza el día así que levántate… 

  Quatre se despertó de golpe y se sentó inmediatamente en la cama. WuFei ya estaba vestido, al parecer se había bañado ya que tenía su cabello mojado, y afuera aún no aclaraba por completo… lo más seguro era que debían de ser por lo menos las cinco y algo de la mañana. 

  -¿Qué dices…? 

  -Te dije que “si ganábamos”… y ganamos… ahora levántate… 

  WuFei, que hasta entonces estuvo sentado en la cama junto a Quatre, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Su cama ya estaba lista y sus cosas arregladas. Quatre no podía explicarse como tenía tanto tiempo para hacer tantas cosas. 

  Ese día era el mejor de todos. Con solo ver a WuFei tan cerca de él por la mañana se le arregló el humor, y eso que el día aún no comenzaba. 

  Se fue a los baños, donde se dio una rápida ducha, y se vistió para luego encontrarse con el desayuno servido. Solo para dos. Los demás no se habían levantado por lo que no era necesario preparar más. 

  WuFei estaba a medio terminar su desayuno cuando se le unió Quatre. En cuanto terminó arregló una mochila pequeña, y esperó a que Quatre terminara su desayuno. 

  -¿Te molesta si practico un poco antes de irnos?... no debo dejar de lado los ejercicios matutinos… 

  -Claro que no… -respondió un, tal vez demasiado, entusiasmado Quatre -puedo esperar… 

  -Bien, entonces vamos… 

  WuFei se levantó, y se colocó la mochila, para luego caminar en dirección al bosque. 

  Quatre lo observaba algo aturdido. ¿Qué no iba a practicar? 

  -¿No practicarás aquí? 

  -No… todos se levantarán a mirar… -WuFei se sonrojó levemente y siguió su camino- será en otro lugar… y luego nos iremos. 

  Quatre no era capaz de albergar tanta felicidad. WuFei le estaba diciendo que solo él podía mirar mientras practicaba, y sería en un lugar en el que solo ellos dos estarían. 

  Solos. 

  Quatre siguió a WuFei, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tarareaba una melodía, lo que hizo sonreír a su acompañante. 

  Sin darse cuenta se internaron en lo más profundo del bosque. Las copas de los árboles eran demasiado altas y estaban demasiado juntas para verlas o ver el cielo, pero los pequeños espacios entre las hojas hacían ver la parte alta de los árboles como un verde cielo plagado de hermosas estrellas. 

  Quatre se quedó justo bajo uno de esos pequeños rayos, y para su sorpresa WuFei lo había estado observando. Había dejado la mochila en el suelo lleno de hojas y se había quitado las zapatillas. 

  Quatre le sonrió, y para su sorpresa, fue respondido con una sonrisa igual de radiante. 

  Se podía escuchar el leve crujido de las hojas. Podía sentir una agradable esencia que se acercaba a él. El aire era cálido y pacífico. En algún momento alcanzó a oler el agua que estaba tan cerca de ellos. 

  WuFei se había puesto a practicar meditación a través de movimientos pausados, tan flexible como el viento y tan firme como los árboles. No podía evitar observarlo tan concentrado, y de eso podía estar seguro. WuFei estaba tan concentrado en sus movimientos que no falló ninguno, a pesar de que alguien lo estaba observando tan obviamente. 

  En lugar de esperar decidió realizar su meditación también. Se sentó en posición de buda y relajó su respiración. Poco a poco comenzó a fundirse con lo que lo rodeaba y lo embargó la felicidad. Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de vida y rodeado de esa otra presencia que invadía el lugar. 

  Era una forma excelente de comenzar el día. 


	9. No me olvides por una canción.

  
  Al abrir los ojos, estaba completamente relajado, y se sorprendió tanto al ver a WuFei sentado frente a él, que se sonrojó con solo pensar en que quizás lo había estado observando desde hacía rato. 

  -Me asustaste… 

  -Lo siento… ¿te parece si nos vamos?... 

  -¿A dónde vamos? 

  WuFei se sonrojó un poco y se levantó. 

  -Caminaremos a través del bosque… 

  Quatre sospechó que si preguntaba más, WuFei tendría que delatar su sorpresa, si es que la había (y eso esperaba), por lo que decidió no preguntar más y seguirlo. 

  El camino era virgen. No había marcas de sendero alguno, por lo que Quatre se extrañó un poco al ver que WuFei caminaba tan seguro por un lugar desconocido. 

  Súbitamente su rostro se colocó rojo, y se sintió un poco mareado… 

  ¿Y si pasaba algo en el bosque? Lo había visto una vez en una película. Los protagonistas iban a un bosque de bambú y terminaban haciéndolo… No estaban rodeados de bambú pero si llegaba a pasar quizás terminaría con la espalda toda rasguñada por tener que poyarse en un árbol… o quizás en el suelo, en medio de las hojas… ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! No podía pasar por que a WuFei no le interesan los chicos… Aunque había visto en una película que un chico terminaba haciéndolo con su mejor amigo por curiosidad y después terminaban juntos y… ¡¡No!! 

  WuFei se detuvo y lo observó un momento. Quatre no se había dado cuenta por lo que chocó con su espalda y cayó al suelo. 

  El joven le extendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero éste se colocó más rojo aún y juntó las rodillas de una manera algo extraña. 

  -¿Estás bien?... estás rojo… 

  -No estoy listo… nunca lo he hecho… 

  -¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas? 

  WuFei aún seguía con la mano estirada, mientras Quatre recuperaba la compostura… Su imaginación estaba muy vívida. 

  -¿Eh?... ¡Ah!... je, je… je, je… No… nada… no dije nada… ¡ejem!... lo siento… estaba distraído… 

  Quatre tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se puso de pie. 

  -Ya casi llegamos… 

  Quatre siguió a WuFei hacia unos árboles que se separaban un poco más con respecto a los demás, y al otro lado, vio el intenso sol que los iluminaba y unas cuantas casitas cerca de ellos. 

  -¡Waaaaaahhh!... ¡es el pueblo!... creí que estaba más lejos… 

  -Encontré un atajo… aún es temprano, así que podríamos dar una vuelta y conocer el pueblo antes de regresar al internado… 

  Quatre estuvo apunto de abrazarlo pero se contuvo. No quería arruinar el momento ya que hasta entonces, WuFei le había dado una sorpresa tras otra. 

  Se adelantó un poco y le sonrió en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, para luego quedarse observando aquel acogedor pueblito. 

  -Vamos… 

  -¡Sí! 

  Los puestos recién comenzaban a abrirse y para su sorpresa en la calle principal se estaba colocando una feria callejera, en la que se exhibían desde artículos para cocina y juguetes, hasta plantas y caros objetos antiguos. 

  El sol estaba radiante, y era una lástima, ya que pronto tendrían que regresar al campamento. 

  -¿Podemos recorrer la feria?... me gustaría verla, antes de regresar… 

  -No… -Quatre se sorprendió ante tal modo de responder, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que WuFei le sonreía –Primero iremos a comer, y después recorreremos la feria… aún no se colocan todos los puestos… 

  Quatre se tuvo que contener por segunda vez. 

  Era demasiada la felicidad que tenía que soportar. 

  Quatre siguió a WuFei por unos hermosos callejones, de casonas pintorescas, mientras conversaban de cosas tan triviales como que, el día de ayer al profesor se le había pasado la mano con la sal en el almuerzo, o el hecho de que alguien lo había hundido en el lago y nunca supo quién fue, pero que había sido un día estupendo. 

  Debido a la conversación, Quatre no supo por donde se habían metido, pero el destino era lo más importante. Habían llegado a una casona, habilitada como restaurante, donde al parecer los precios eran bastante módicos, y la comida un banquete digno de dioses, atendido por su propia dueña, una mujer rechoncha, con muchos hijos encima, y por lo que se apreciaba en las fotografías de la caja, todos igual de voluminosos que ella. 

  El almuerzo fue tal, que tuvieron que quedarse un rato sentados, para poder digerirlo todo, y aprovecharon ese momento para hablar más acerca de ellos mismos. Sus gustos y defectos, lo que hizo reír mucho a WuFei, ya que jamás había pensado que a su compañero no le gustaban las zanahorias, y eso que en su comida había muchas. 

  Cuando se retiraron, WuFei canceló todo y se fueron rumbo a la feria, lo que sorprendió un poco a Quatre, ya que el sol parecía descender. 

  -WuFei… ¿A qué hora debemos regresar? 

  -Dijeron que estuviera allá antes de irnos… así no tendrían que esperar tanto… 

  >>-Quatre… pensé que esta noche podríamos quedarnos en el hotel del pueblo… y llegar por la mañana al campamento… antes de que se vayan…<< 

  Quatre se puso como un tomate, y desechó esa idea de inmediato al ver que el sol ya no llegaba a la calle principal, por lo que habían encendido faroles y luces de colores. 

  El tiempo había pasado volando, y no se había dado cuenta. 

  Mucha gente seguía comprando y negociando sus productos. Hacían intercambios y algunos ofrecían su propio show. 

  Al acercarse a un puesto de plantas, Quatre quedó hipnotizado por un pequeño macetero de color verde brillante. Contenía una pequeña plantita con flores anaranjadas que precian estar secas y que tenían como un millón de pequeños y delgados pétalos que intentaban reunirse en el centro. 

  Esa pequeña planta era muy hermosa… aunque a su alrededor había otras mucho más bonitas y extravagantes o ramos gigantescos de flores exóticas, esa le llamaba mucho más la atención. 

  WuFei lo observó por un instante, y se dio cuenta de que su joven amigo estaba embobado con la planta, por lo que se acercó al casero. 

  -Disculpe… ¿que flor es esa…? 

  -¿cuál…? O sí… la del macetero verde… -Quatre salió de su ensimismamiento al ver que el casero tomaba justamente el macetero que él observaba, y se lo mostraba a WuFei –Se llama Nomeolvides… es muy común, pero bonita también…  

  WuFei tomó el macetero y se lo colocó en las manos a Quatre, quién lo miraba estupefacto. 

  -Un recuerdo… por el día que pasamos… 

  ¿Era su idea o le estaba coqueteando? Era imposible, él solo quería ser amable… y lo había logrado. 

  WuFei pagó al casero y siguieron avanzando por la feria, donde Quatre se detuvo frente a un puesto de antigüedades, donde exhibían un hermoso violín. 

  Muy caro. 

  WuFei se asustó un poco cuanto el chico dejó el macetero y tomó el violín junto a su arco y lo observó detenidamente. No iría a comprarlo, ¿Cierto? Era imposible que anduviera con tanto dinero encima… era imposible que lo tuviera ahorrado siquiera… 

  -Disculpe señor… ¿puedo probarlo? 

  Quatre se dirigía al casero de ese puesto, y a WuFei se le fue el alma al suelo… ¿Lo iba a comprar? 

  -Espero que lo sepas tocar chico… si no, prefiero escuchar una pelea de gatos… 

  Quatre sonrió y se colocó frente a WuFei colocándole el macetero en las manos, para luego acomodarse el violín bajo la barbilla. 

  -“Nomeolvides” por una canción… un recuerdo, por el día que pasamos. 

  WuFei se sonrió, lo que a Quatre le pareció extraño, pero reconfortante, por no haberlo enfadado, y comenzó a pasar el arco suavemente sobre las cuerdas. 

  Aquella melodía inicial, era un recuerdo de penas pasadas, que poco a poco comenzaban a transformarse en momentos felices, dignos de recordar por mucho tiempo. Una melodía que dejó a todos los transeúntes meditando con respecto a su significado y que poco a poco acompañaron con las palmas debido al ritmo alegre y espontáneo que adquiría con cada compás ejecutado, haciendo que una pareja del lugar se tomara de los brazos y comenzaran a improvisar un alegre baile, arrancando sonrisas y aplausos de quienes observaban. 

  Esa alegría y esa tristeza que emanaban a ratos en la melodía, eran un claro reflejo de lo que era Quatre. Una tristeza profunda e infinita, perdida en el abismo de la felicidad que se formaba a cada momento que sonreía. 

  Al terminar, Quatre recibió una gran ovación por parte del improvisado público y en cuanto terminó de recibir felicitaciones varias, regresó el violín a su dueño. 

  -Es muy hermoso, pero no puedo pagarlo… de todas maneras, muchas gracias… 

  -Gracias a ti muchacho… hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien tocar así… que te parece si te hago un precio… 

  -Muchas gracias… pero no traigo dinero… 

  La pareja que había bailado se acercó a Quatre y le entregó una pequeña bolsa muy pesada. 

  -Disculpe joven… esto es suyo… la mita para usted… 

  -¿Eh? 

  WuFei se les acercó y le entregó la planta a Quatre. La pobre estaba casi tapada con monedas y billetes. 

  -Esto es tuyo… 

  El bosque estaba muy oscuro, y el cielo apenas se veía entre los árboles. Quatre reía muy emocionado con sus dos trofeos entre las manos, guiado por la cálida mano de WuFei.


	10. Las estrellas del lago.

  -¡No puedo creerlo!... no puedo creer que pude juntar tanto dinero con una canción… tal tez debería hacerlo más seguido en mis ratos libres… podría ir al pueblo junto al internado y probar suerte… 

  -Y te arrestarían por ilegal… ten cuidado o te vas a caer… -advirtió WuFei al sentir que Quatre trastabillaba por le camino. 

  -Lo siento, lo siento… son muchas emociones por un día… por cierto pudimos haber tomado el autobús que pasa por el campamento… lo vi ayer… 

  -Bueno… el día no se termina aún, ¿no? 

  Quatre se sintió sorprendido. El WuFei que ahora lo guiaba por la oscuridad, parecía mucho más relajado que antes. Tal vez una de esas locas suposiciones que tuvo por la tarde se hacía realidad… después de eso, tendría que pasar a una farmacia para comprar alguna cosa para los rasguños… ¡NO! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO! 

  Una leve luz les indicó que estaban saliendo del bosque. 

  Era el reflejo del lago, pero era muy fuerte para ser solo eso. 

  Una visión de lo más hermosa era lo que tenían frente a ellos. 

  La orilla del lago estaba plagada de pasto alto, que a su vez estaba iluminado por las miles de luciérnagas que comenzaban a volar de aquí para allá. 

  Había luna creciente, pero su reflejo en el lago era tan potente como el de las estrellas. Se veían muchas más que en cualquier otra parte debido a que no eran opacadas por las luces del pueblo, ni del campamento que estaba a cierta distancia. Solo se podía ver la gran fogata, como una minúscula chispa. 

  Todo era azul y verde… todo era un sueño. 

  -Con esto, termina el día… 

  Quatre le sonrió en respuesta, aunque en verdad era una lástima que solo hubiese durado un día. 

  Ahora solo tenía que recordar todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese instante, pero todo se olvidó. 

  WuFei se le había acercado sigilosamente y le colocó una chaqueta alrededor de los hombros. La había sacado de la mochila. 

  Sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado al máximo, pero eso fue lo de menos… El mayor impacto fue sentir los tibios labios de WuFei en su frente. 

  Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, vio que WuFei había comenzado a caminar por la orilla del lago en dirección al campamento, y rápidamente, se colocó la chaqueta, se aseguró de que llevaba bien sujetos sus trofeos, y comenzó a seguirlo en silencio, con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de desbordarse de su rostro. 

  El recorrido era silencioso, y agradable, pero había algo que le molestaba… Tenía que llevar a cabo aquel consejo que le dieron, o sino la duda le comería el cerebro. 

  -Quatre… -WuFei llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos para capear el frío que poco a poco se adueñaba de la noche -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

  -Sí. 

  Quatre estaba de lo más contento, y se detuvo al ver que WuFei se detenía y se le acercaba un poco más. 

  -Me preguntaba… si había algo entre el enfermero y tú… 

  Quatre puso una expresión que preocupó un poco a WuFei. 

  -No… hace mucho tiempo lo intentamos… pero él quería otras cosas… -Quatre colocó cara de enfermo e intentó sonreír. Al parecer no le gustaba recordar aquellas vivencias –Fue mejor así… además fue pura coincidencia encontrarlo en el internado… es amigo del antiguo enfermero. 

  -Creí que aún había algo entre ustedes… 

  -Por lo que viste en el baño… -Quatre sonreía, por que se estaba imaginando hacia dónde iba la conversación. Aún así no se atrevía a especular –No pasa nada entre nosotros. 

  -¿Entonces podrías estar conmigo? 

  Un shock de emociones. ¿Tenía que preguntar tan directamente?... no, no había escuchado bien… de seguro el día anterior había planeado hacerle una broma para terminar el día… pero no lo veía reírse. 

  -¿Q-q-qué? No comprendo que… 

  -¿Tengo que preguntar dos veces? 

  WuFei sonreía. No lucía nervioso, como Quatre se imaginaba que luciría, ni titubeante, como debía de ser para alguien que jamás había estado con un hombre, y que más encima juraba a pies juntos que no le interesaban los chicos. 

  Lo más seguro era que le estaba tomando el pelo. 

  -Me dijiste que no te interesaban los chicos. 

  -“Los chicos”… 

  -También me mandaste a freír monos… 

  -Por que tú comenzaste a tomarme el pelo… 

  -Estas bromeando ¿cierto? 

  WuFei se le acercó lentamente, mientras un sorprendido Quatre dejaba caer suavemente el violín, y sentía como su mano fría le tocaba el rostro y la otra se posaba en la que sostenía la planta. 

  -No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto… -terminó diciendo WuFei mientras posaba sus fríos labios sobre los de Quatre, quién aún no lo podía creer. 

  Sus labios estaban sobre los de él. ¡Se estaban besando! Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… pero era real. 

  Sus labios estaban fríos por que hacía frío. 

  Sus manos estaban frías por que hacía frío. 

  Pero su respiración era cálida… al igual que su presencia… 

  Las luciérnagas los habían seguido durante aquél tramo mostrándoles el camino y se veían más iluminadas al haber menos luz artificial. 

  Si darse cuenta, Quatre había abrazado a WuFei por la cintura, pero el solo lo abrazaba con un brazo. 

  En cuanto se separaron se vieron sonrojados y maravillados por lo que había sucedido. 

  -No puedo creerlo… -Quatre se llevó las manos a la boca mientras lo miraba sorprendido. 

  -Casi tiras la planta… 

  WuFei no lo había abrazado con el otro brazo por que estaba sosteniendo la planta que Quatre había estado apunto de dejar caer. 

  La emoción era mucha… tenía que desahogarse de algún modo, y lo mejor fue hacer lo que se le ocurrió en ese preciso instante. 

  Lanzarse y abrazarlo con fuerza. 

  -¡¡SÍ!! SÍ QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO… NO LO PUEDO CREER ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!! 

  WuFei lo sostuvo como pudo y para dejarlo en el suelo, se tuvo que inclinar un poco era un poco más alto que él. 

  -Quatre… me ahogo… 

  -Lo siento, lo siento… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… es que no puedo creer que… 

  -Yo tampoco… Pero tampoco soy de los que niega lo que siente… 

  Quatre estaba tan feliz que ni se dio cuenta de que WuFei lo llevaba tomado de la mano en dirección al campamento, donde la gran fogata ya no se veía… ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? 

  Eso ya no importaba… recordaría esa noche como la más feliz de su vida. Y lo haría cada vez que viera las estrellas, en el cielo y en sus recuerdos. 

\--------------------------------------------------

  Por fin había terminado la obra, pero evitaba verse con Heero 

  Algo había cambiado. 

  Hacía todo para llegar todas las noches lo más tarde posible a su habitación. No quería responder preguntas ni enfrentarse a lo que Trowa quería decirle. 

  Pero lo mejor era enfrentar la situación por lo que después de la celebración por haber ganado el viaje, hablaría con Heero, y hasta ahí dejaría las cosas. 


	11. La danza del gitano.

  Durante todo el viaje a las cabañas, se la pasó durmiendo, sentado junto a Chang, quién no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. 

  En cuanto comenzaron a divisar el bosque, Chang despertó de un codazo a su compañero de asiento. 

  -Maxwell… Maxwell… ¿es ese? 

  Duo despertó a regañadientes y se acercó más a la ventana, divisando el bosque y más allá un pueblito. 

  -Sí… ese es… si te fijas allá está el lago… ¿de verdad quieres que te acompañe? 

  -Será tu castigo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas –reclamó un avergonzado Chang. 

  -Está bien… está bien… pero no pude dormir bien… 

  -¿Aún te duele? 

  -Sí… pero el dolor físico se pasa, ¿no?... lo que más me duele es otra cosa… 

  El semblante de Duo se puso muy triste, y unos cuantos exclamaron al ver (sin querer (si, claro)) que Chang le tomaba la mano y le sonreía. 

  A ambos no les importó mucho, sobre todo a Duo, quién estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos. El sabía que Chang era un buen chico, y que si no hubiese sido por él, en ese momento, el estaría en el hospital… o en manos del enfermero apuesto… 

  La segunda opción era mejor que la primera. 

  En cuanto bajaron del autobús, se acercaron a su profesor para que les asignara inmediatamente la cabaña, para poder realizar sus tareas… el trato era hacer todo lo que tenían que hacer en esos dos días, en uno solo, y así tener el otro día libre. 

  Dejaron sus cosas en la cabaña asignada, he inmediatamente los enviaron  hacer unas compras de cosas que hacían falta. Desafortunadamente se habían dado cuenta en la mitad del camino. 

  Maxwell guió a Chang a través del bosque y le fue enseñando el camino. 

  -¿Siempre hacías este recorrido? 

  -Claro que sí… era más rápido, y además los que arriendan las cabañas no se daban cuenta… así entrábamos gratis al lago… 

  -Ha, ha, ha, jamás lo imaginé de ti… 

  -Yo tampoco imaginaba que te gustaba Winner… 

  Chang se puso completamente rojo y se tropezó cayendo sobre una cama de hojas. 

  -Wajajajajajajajajaja… Chang… eres todo un caso… 

  Duo le ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras seguía riendo. 

  -Ya cállate… 

  -Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, lo siento, lo siento… hacía tiempo que no me reía así… 

  -Oye Maxwell… -Chang estaba muy serio -¿cómo podría preguntarle si…? 

  -¿Si quiere algo contigo…? ¿Si tiene novio…? ¿Si tiene novia? 

  -Pero que directo… -Chang se sonrojó y lo siguió más de cerca observando los detalles de la ruta, para no perderse –Sí… ¿como le hago esas preguntas…? 

  -Solo pregúntale… ¡Ah! Mira… esa es la cama el oso… se supone que en esta zona había un oso, que siempre se venía a dormir aquí, pero terminaron cazándolo. Creo que era el único… La única forma de preguntar algo es preguntando… no importa cuantas palabras bonitas o indirectas uses… la pregunta siempre será la misma… Además tu también eres bastante directo… aún no olvido lo que pasó… 

  -El se lo buscó… 

  Siguieron avanzando a través del bosque hasta llegar al pueblito. En el, Chang averiguó que se colocaba un feria todos los fines de semana, hasta muy tarde, pero que de igual modo, se colocaba tarde. Encontraron el restaurante que le recomendó Maxwell, sobretodo por que conocía a la dueña, una mujer adorable, que le haría un buen precio por el almuerzo y después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban, el trenzado le enseñó el recorrido de regreso hacia el lago. 

  -Aquí se juntan muchas luciérnagas… es precioso de noche… tal vez las podrías aprovechar para decirle todo lo que le quieres decir… -decía Duo arrojando una piedra al lago –Allá se ve el campamento. Solo caminas por la orilla y no te perderás… 

  -Gracias… 

  -No… gracias a ti… 

  Una lágrima asomó a los ojos de Duo, quién se la secó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al campamento. 

  Al llegar se separó de Chang y se dirigió a una de las cabañas. 

  -Bien… yo voy a cambiarme… aprovecharé la tarde para jugar en el lago… y en la noche me emborracharé en tu honor… obviamente sin que me vean los profesores… 

  Chang le sonrió mientras se dirigía al profesor de su grupo. 

  Maxwell se tiró sobre la cama, y un sin fin de lágrimas comenzaron a salir. 

  Yuy había visto a Maxwell llegar junto a Chang, después de haberlo visto irse con él. Le tenía que pedir una explicación, y cuando fue a buscarla, la puerta de la cabaña se le abrió en la cara y vio una larga trenza correr en camiseta y pantalón de baño, que desapareció en el lago con un “bombazo”. 

  Barton estaba observándolo sobre el muelle desde donde se lanzaban y lo veía muy sonriente, sobretodo después de hundir a Winner y hacerse el tonto para que no lo descubriera. 

  Verlo con Chang no le había gustado mucho, pero era mejor que verlo con Yuy. 

  El trenzado se acercó al muelle, y se preparó para lanzarse otra vez. 

  -Oye Duo… no deberías jugar tanto después de comer… te puedes sentir mal… 

  -No me puedo sentir mal por comer por que no he comido. 

  Barton se quedó asustado, mientras que Maxwell se lanzaba una vez más. 

  Comenzaba a anochecer y un chico de acercó a Barton. Era de cabello negro y despeinado, y un poco más alto que él. Llevaba entre las manos una gran bolsa negra. 

  -Barton… ¿puedo hablar contigo?... 

  -O’nell… dime… 

  -Se que tu familia es gitana… ¿te sabes alguna canción? 

  -¿Qué?... Mmmm… bueno, sí… me sé algunas… por qué… 

  -Es que… 

  -¡¡O’NELL!!   
Duo llegó como un rayo, todo rojo mientras O’nell se reía en su cara. 

  -Lo siento, pero las apuestas se pagan… 

  -Te dije que yo hablaría con él… 

  -¿De que están hablando…? 

  -Resulta… -O’nell le echó un vistazo a la cara de asesino que Maxwell le colocaba, pero no le importó mucho –Resulta que el día de la obra, los de vestuario hicimos una puesta… 

  -Más bien, nosotros… 

  -Bueno, bueno… nosotros hicimos una apuesta… Si perdíamos, me pasearía todo el día por el internado con el vestido de la princesa… pero si ganábamos, Maxwell tendría que bailar… él dijo que antes le habían enseñado un baile gitano… y recordé que tú eres gitano… 

  Ya habían encendido la gran fogata, y junto al fuego en medio de un gran círculo de alumnos, Barton se sentó en una caja con una guitarra en los brazos. 

  En medio de la multitud se escuchaban silbidos y piropos para quién se acercaba al improvisado escenario. 

  -¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¡No me estén manoseando!! 

  Duo hacía su gran entrada vestido de princesa. Hasta los zapatos. 

  -¡¡Pero que belleza!!-gritó un chico invisible a los ojos de Maxwell 

  -Cierra la boca… agradece que no traigo la corona o te la meto por… 

  -¡¡Maxwell!!-le regañó su profesor de grupo. 

  -Lo siento profe… bueno… cuando usted quiera maestro… 

  Barton esbozaba una gran sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se paseaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra. 

  La melodía comenzó  salir de golpe, de manera muy festiva, con mucho ritmo, contagiando a todos los demás para unirse con las palmas, mientras Maxwell exhibía sus dotes de bailarín con aquel incómodo vestido, pero arreglado para la ocasión… estaba más ligero y le daba el movimiento que él quería darle. Se exhibió lo mejor que pudo, siempre pensando en no dejar mal a quién le había enseñado a bailar de esa manera y terminó exhausto sonriéndole a Barton, con la trenza algo desarmada. 

  Todos aplaudían y reían… menos uno. 


	12. El diente de león.

  Duo estaba exhausto, pero lo mejor era dar una vuelta antes de que Yuy fuera a su habitación para hablar con él. Esperaría a que se aburriera, y entonces regresaría a dormir. 

  Ya estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar. 

  Se quitó el vestido, intentando no despertar a Chang y Winner, y salió de la cabaña justo antes de que entraran O’nell y Gidegard. 

  Esos chicos siempre le ganaban las apuestas. 

  Se marchó al interior del bosque y llegó hasta la cama del oso, donde se sentó a ver las hojas… mientras, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. 

  -Duo… ¿estás bien? 

  Duo dio un brinco, y descubrió que Barton lo había seguido. 

  -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Duo secándose las lágrimas. 

  -Le pregunté a O’nell por ti y me dijo que no te había visto, pero el vestido estaba allí, así que pensé que estarías aquí… siempre venías para acá, cada vez que te sentías mal. 

  -Olvidé esconder el vestido… 

  -¿Cómo te sientes? 

  Maxwell intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió llorar más. 

  Trowa lo apoyó en su hombro y acarició su cabello mientras lloraba. 

  Cuando Duo abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado medio dormido, recostado en las piernas de Trowa, pero éste no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado, ya que sostenía un diente de león en la mano y tenía los ojos cerrados. 

  -¿Qué haces? 

  Trowa abrió los ojos y vio que Duo lo observaba muy atento. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar. 

  -Pido un deseo… Que Duo siga bailando como lo hace…ya que me costó mucho enseñarle a alguien con la cabeza tan dura como él… 

  Y dicho esto sopló el diente de león y ambos observaron como las pequeñas semillas flotaban en el aire, junto a algunas luciérnagas que los acompañaban en la oscuridad. 

  -Es un buen deseo –sonrió Duo, sentándose junto a él- yo también quiero pedir uno… 

  Trowa le pasó un diente de león y este lo sopló en silencio, mientras las luciérnagas seguían las semillas por el aire. 

  -¿Pediste el deseo? 

  -Si… ¿quieres que te lo diga…? 

  -Solo si tú quieres… 

  Duo se sentó sobre las piernas de Trowa y acercó su rostro al de él. 

  -Va más o menos así… 

  Duo le abrió el cuello de la camiseta a Trowa, para luego besarle en la unión de la clavícula, lo que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. 

  Le alzó el rostro a la fuerza y pudo ver en el unas lágrimas rebeldes que no dejaban de salir. 

  -¿Qué haces? 

  -Te necesito tanto Trowa… -respondió el trenzado, sollozando, posando su mano sobre una de las de Trowa, que aún le sostenía el rostro. 

  Se veía como una visión… El cabello le caía a mechones por el rostro mientras que el resto seguía formando esa larga trenza que tanto le gustaba. 

  Lo acercó suavemente a su rostro y lo besó con ternura. 

  -Déjamelo a mí… 

  Duo sintió un escalofrío al sentir las manos de Trowa levantarle la camiseta para tocarle los costados. 

  -Duele… 

  El costado derecho estaba amoratado. Tenía un horrible color negro-morado. 

  -Ese Heero… 

  -Olvídalo… ahora necesito que tú me abraces… que me cuides… que me beses… 

  Trowa le quitó la camiseta a Duo y volvió a besarlo de forma más intensa, aventurándose a explorar su boca con la lengua, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su espalda. 

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no amanecía cuando regresaron al campamento, pero a la salida del bosque, fueron sorprendidos. 

  -Maxwell, Barton… -WuFei estaba algo despeinado y llevaba una tolla alrededor del cuello. Al parecer había estado entrenando. 

  Duo se puso rojo hasta la médula, mientras que Trowa se hacía el tonto. 

  -¿Qué… qué… qué… qué  haces tan temprano…? 

  -Mis ejercicios… al parecer ustedes también estuvieron ejercitando ¿no? 

  -¡¡Chang!! –Duo se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario y WuFei le sonrió. 

  Trowa avanzó un paso y se acercó a Chang algo amenazante. 

  -¿Estás celoso? 

  -Claro que no… solo  me preocupaba por la lesión que tiene en las costillas… 

  En esa ocasión Duo se puso blanco y Trowa comprendió que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. 

  -Es mejor que vayamos  dormir… Buenos días Chang… 

  -Buenos días Barton… Maxwell… 

  Trowa tomó de la mano a Duo y éste miró sorprendido a Chang, ya que nunca Heero se había atrevido a tomarle la mano frente a otros y eso resultaba un tanto extraño. Sin embargo Chang les sonreía y siguió su camino. 

  -¡Ooooh! Maxwell tienes unas ojeras horribles… 

  -No molestes O’nell… 

  En efecto Duo tenía unas ojeras gigantescas, pero anímicamente  se veía mucho mejor, al igual que Trowa. 


	13. En el día D.

  Pasaron todo el día jugando en el lago, mientras Duo y Trowa los observaban desde el muelle.

 -Chang me ayudó cuando terminé con Heero… y yo le dije que estaba en deuda…

 -¿Y te la cobró ayer? –dijo Trowa con un tono algo enojado.

 -Claro que sí… -sonrió Duo sin darle importancia al claro enojo que manifestaba Trowa en su rostro –resulta que Winner le pidió pasar un día con él y me preguntó que qué cosas podrían hacer durante el día… le di varias ideas y le conté que conocía el lugar… así que ayer lo llevé por un tour mientras hacíamos los encargos… fue muy divertido…

 -¿Winner con Chang?... había escuchado algo, pero…

 -Bueno… supongo que me lo contó, por que debido a la situación, arrojé toda mi confianza en él… ¿sabes?, me gusta mucho… -Trowa lo miró extraño ante tamaña confesión pero Duo le rozó la mano y lo tranquilizó –se ve muy rudo pero es un buen chico… me gustaría acercarme más a él, ser su amigo… y prender a querer a las personas otra vez…

 Trowa sabía a lo que se refería. Heero lo había lastimado de una forma que no imaginaba; casi le había hecho olvidar como era querer a los demás, acercarse a las personas, tocarlas, ser querido por otras personas.

 Levantó su brazo y rodeó a Duo por los hombros frente a las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros.

 -¡¡Trowa!! –le reprendió el trenzado.

 -¿Qué? –Trowa sonrió ante el repentino sonrojo de Duo.

 -No puedo creer que te exhibas de esta manera… ¿era esto lo que querías?

 Era Heero quién estaba de pie justo detrás de ellos. Tenía el labio inferior lastimado.

 -¡Heero…!

 -No veo que tiene de malo abrazarlo… Duo es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y si mal no recuerdo; antes de andar contigo, solía colgárseme al cuello en los pasillos…

 Heero se puso blanco, dio media vuelta y se marchó a las cabañas.

 -¡¡Trowa!!

 -¿Qué?... ¡¡es cierto!!... además por lo que pasó…

 -Lo siento… -Murmuró Duo rojo hasta el cuello –pero era verdad… lo que te dije…

 -No es el momento, ni el lugar. Después hablaremos, ¿te parece?

 Duo asintió escondiendo el rostro, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Trowa.

 -Soy un desastre…

 Esa noche Duo no lograba dormir pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en solo unos cuantos días.

 Había sido golpeado, se había consolado con su mejor amigo y, algo bueno, había ayudado a un futuro amigo a aclararse… algo irónico, pensando en que el consejero, o sea él, no estaba muy claro con lo que quería…

 Tanto pensar no le había permitido escuchar la puerta, pero sí alcanzó a ver entre las sombras a los dos jóvenes que recién regresaban de su paseo.

 Uno de ellos se quedó de pie cerca de una de las camas mientras el otro se alejaba, pero regresaba sobre sus pasos y se unía a la otra sombra formando una muy grande, por solo unos segundos, y luego se apartó definitivamente.

 El que había quedado de pie, cerca de la cama, dejó un largo objeto sobre el suelo, y otro más pequeño sobre el, para luego quitarse algo de ropa y acostarse con el resto puesto.

 Al parecer todo había salido muy bien.

 A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo andaba como loco, recogiendo pertenencias y recuerdos para terminar de empacar pronto y marcharse.

 Duo, siempre reacio a agitarse por la mañana (simplemente le tomaba más tiempo despertar), salió bostezando de la cabaña directo a la fogata que se usaba para cocinar.

 Allí estaba WuFei desayunando.

 -Buenoooooos diassss…

 -Buenas…

 -He, he… -Duo se acercó con mirada maliciosa y le arrebató el café de las manos para empezar a bebérselo –al parecer te fue bien…

 -¡¡Oye!!... eso era mío…

 -Vi como se daban las buenas noches…

 WuFei dejó caer el jarro que había tomado para prepararse otro café y se puso rojo.

 -¿Estabas despierto?

 -No podía dormir… así que tenía que hacer algo para entretenerme…

 Ambos rieron liberando la extraña tensión que se había formado y Duo le comenzó a platicar cerca de las cosas que habían hecho en el campamento mientras ellos no estaban, aunque no se habían perdido de mucho.

 Cuando todos los equipajes estuvieron listos, sin olvidar las piedritas raras que habían encontrado, subieron a los autobuses, olvidando que debían separar los grupos, pero a esas alturas, el fin de semana había servido para alentar a algunos a aventurarse en lo desconocido como era el caso de Winner y Chang, que se fueron sentados uno junto al otro.

 -¿Qué les parece si cantan algo por el camino? –El profesor del 5º D iba con ellos. Estaba algo “animado” ya que había llevado (de contrabando) una pequeña botella, que vació la noche anterior y aún no desaparecían ni su efecto, ni su olor.

 Trowa fue empujado por sus compañeros y le colocaron la guitarra en las manos. Al final, resignado, se apoyó en el medio el pasillo en un asiento, y comenzó a tocar un melodía muy festiva, a la que todos se les unieron con palmas y letras improvisadas.

 -Quatre… ¿por qué no tocas algo?

 -¿Ah?... ¿estás loco…?

 -Lo hiciste en la calle… puedes hacerlo aquí…

 Quatre miraba sorprendido a WuFei. Su actitud le intrigaba cada vez más.

 Accedió tomando el violín de su estuche, que estaba en el portaequipajes interior, y se instaló en medio el pasillo apoyándose en un asiento al igual que Trowa, y se aventuró un una tonada del tipo country, que para el joven guitarrista no fue tan difícil de seguir.

 El regreso fue corto y la experiencia, la mejor.

 Lo único malo era tener que regresar al internado y enfrentar la avalancha de preguntas que se les vendría encima, tomando en cuenta lo rápido que volaban los chismes.


	14. Juguemos al doctor.

  -¡¡ATCHOO!!

 Un estornudo retumbó en los pasillos, mientras un termómetro marcaba 38,7º.

 -Estás resfriado…

 Merquise se encontraba junto al enfermero Tae en la habitación de WuFei, y su compañero, un chico de cabello castaño largo y liso, y mirada divertida, los observaba sentado en la otra cama.

 -No puedo creer que te enfermes regresando del paseo… de seguro hacía más frío del que pensaban…

 Chang se sonrojó, pero no se le notó mucho ya que ya estaba rojo por la fiebre.

 -Bueno… Morsen tendrá que dormir en otro lado si no quiere contagiarse…

 -¡¡Aaahhhhhh!! –Reclamó el compañero de Chang, ya que se había puesto pijama y solo le faltaba meterse a la cama –yo ya me iba a acostar…

 -Si quieres te busco habitación…

 -No… hablaré con Goki… me hará un espacio en su habitación…

 -¿Goki?

 -Ya sabes… es un amigo que se disfrazó de Goki, de una serie llamada “Zenki”, por las actividades… Thika Dai-Eldai…

 -¡¡Ah!!... ¡Dai!... ya recuerdo… -respondió Chang con voz algo gangosa.

 -Bueno, me llevo mis cosas… que te mejores Chang…

 -Gacias…

 Y diciendo esto, Morsen tomó algunas cosas, entre ellas libros y ropa, y salió de la habitación.

 -Bien… -el enfermero le pasó unas pastillas y un vaso de agua –tómate esto, y mañana por la tarde vendré a verte. Descansa, yo hablaré con la cocinera para que te envíe la cena y el desayuno de mañana.

 -Gacias…

 El enfermero se marchó mientras Chang se tomaba las pastillas.

 -Suenas chistoso…

 -Cáhyate… noh me hace gacia…

 -Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… pues a mí sí… dime, supongo que pasó algo bueno ¿no?

 -¡¡Buhenas notches!!

 Chang se tapó hasta las orejas, lo que no le impidió escuchar la risa de su amigo, ni el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

 ¿Qué si había pasado algo?... ¡claro que si!, pero no se lo iba a contar… solo hasta cuando se le pase la vergüenza de recordar lo que sucedió, entonces sí le contaría.

 Alguien llamó a la puerta, y entró sin decir nada. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos y un tintinear de algo, que fue dejado sobre uno de los escritorios de la habitación.

 -WuFei… traje tu cena…

 Aquella voz tan suave, era la de Quatre, quién se sentó a los pies de la cama y posó su mano sobre el cobertor, para despertar a WuFei… supuestamente…

 WuFei se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Quatre lo observaba preocupado, y eso lo animó de cierta forma.

 -Gacias…

 -Pfff…. Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… lo sien-lo siento… es que… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… suenas tan chistoso… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

 WuFei se sonrojó y volvió a cubrirse con el cobertor.

 -¡¡BETE!!

 -Lo siento, lo siento… no te enojes… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… ¿sabes?, hasta pensé que fue culpa mía… por que anoche me pasaste tu chaqueta…

 -Klaro ke noh… -WuFei se destapó un poco y le dirigió un cálida sonrisa –ahora bete o te boi a kohtajiar…

 -¡Claro que no! Yo vengo a cuidarte, no puedo dejar que Tae venga a cuidarte…

 -¿Y por ke noh?... se supohne ke es el enfemero del intehnado…

 -Sí, sí, pero no puedo confiar en él…

 Quatre acercó la bandeja al enfermo, y volvió a sentarse en la cama, un poco más cerca.

 -¿Hentonces te kieres kohtajiar, phara ke él te kuide?

 WuFei hizo esa pregunta y se tapó inmediatamente la boca, dándose cuenta, por la expresión de Quatre, de que había sido un total desatino hacerla.

 El joven rubio se colocó pálido y en un instante se puso de pie.

 -Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… entonces me voy… buenas noches, espero que te recuperes pronto…

 La puerta se cerró tras de él, y WuFei dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

 -Soi un tohnto…

 Al día siguiente, se levantó, y se metió al baño, para tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente. Con eso se le pasaría más rápido el resfrío.

 Al salir del baño se encontró con que la cama estaba hecha y el desayuno estaba en su escritorio.

 -Quatre…

 Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y regresó a la cama par tomar el desayuno.

 Por la tarde Tae fue a hacerle una revisión.

 Estaban los dos solos y a WuFei le parecía que se demoraba más de lo debido… ese tipo simplemente le provocaba escalofríos.

 -¿Y bien? –preguntó un impaciente WuFei.

 -¡Ah!... pues estas bien… -Tae se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado con el cuerpo de ese chico, y que al parecer el también se había percatado de ello –ya no tienes fiebre, y las vías están despejadas… de todas maneras quédate en cama por hoy, y sigue tomando estos medicamentos por el resto de la semana… mañana podrás ir a clases…

 -Odio quedarme en cama…

 -Si quieres te hago compañía…

 Tae le sonrió de manera libidinosa cosa que WuFei no pareció notar, pero sí notó que el enfermero tocaba su pierna por sobre el cobertor.

 -Si sigues haciendo eso, te quiebro el brazo…

 La  mirada de WuFei lo dijo todo, y rápidamente retiró la mano y se acercó a la puerta.

 -Solo bromeaba… recuerda descansar y tomar los medicamentos… ¡nos vemos!

 Tae salió de la habitación y dio un sonoro suspiro, seguido de un pequeño grito de espanto, ya que Quatre estaba justo frente a él con la bandeja del almuerzo.

 -Supuse que harías eso… pero no tengo de que preocuparme…

 -No me asustes de ese modo Quatre… bueno, supongo que la próxima vez que deba hacerle un chequeo, no me quejaré… ¿sabías que duerme sin ropa?

 -…- Quatre se sonrojó al imaginárselo y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación –Déjanos en paz… si te le acercas mucho te romperá la cara… y si me molestas será peor…

 Tae se puso pálido, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Quatre frente  la puerta. Si entraba ¿se enojaría?

 Como pudo abrió la puerta, y vio a WuFei de pie, dándole la espalda. Estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios.

 -Ya te dije que…

 -Deberías estar en cama…

 WuFei no se había molestado en ver quién había entrado. Había hablado pensando que era el enfermero, pero la voz no era de él.

 Quatre le sonreía de pie frente a la puerta, con una bandeja en las manos.

 -Pensé que eras…

 -“Hola Quatre, ¿Cómo estás?” bien, bien, muchas gracias… traje tu almuerzo…

 -… Lo siento… Hola Quatre

 -Hola…- Quatre le sonrió y se acercó al escritorio para dejar la bandeja –aquí está tu almuerzo… ahora me voy…

 -Quatre… ¿por… por qué no te quedas?

 Quatre se sonrojó y le sonrió. WuFei acercó la silla del otro escritorio y lo puso frente a él.

 Mientras WuFei comía Quatre le comentaba todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el internado, mientras él estaba en cama.

 Chicos de los otros cursos le enviaban saludos y que se mejorara pronto; otros lo habían insultado por quedarse con Chang, y otros le pedían que lo dejara. Kuzrenada estaba entre los que quisieron golpearlo, pero extrañamente, era seguido y defendido por Barton y Maxwell. Jamás había hablado con ellos, y este hecho le resultaba bastante extraño. A esas alturas fueron nombrados como los guardaespaldas de Winner, por el resto de los alumnos.

 -Si no fuera por ellos, a esta hora estaría peleando con Kuzrenada…

 -Ese tipo no se cansa…

 -¡Ah!, también vi a Merquise… te envía saludos. Dijo que aún no le respondías su pregunta, así que vendría en la tarde a visitarte…

 WuFei se puso rojo hasta el cabello y eso asustó un poco a Quatre, quién se acercó más a él y le tocó la frente.

 -Te pusiste rojo… ¿aún tienes fiebre?

 WuFei tiró de él y acercó su rostro para besarle la frente.

 -Estoy bien; ahora vete, todavía podría contagiarte…

 -Esto es culpa tuya… no debiste hacer eso…

 Quatre se le aferró a los hombros y le besó en los labios, pero el sorprendido fue él, ya que WuFei lo tomó por la nuca y se aventuró a recorrer el interior de su boca con su lengua.

 Al separarse, Quatre estaba más que rojo, mientras que WuFei se veía tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado.

 Y los dos estaban solos en ese dormitorio…

 -Yo… yo… me tengo que ir…

 Quatre se incorporó y se marchó.

 WuFei seguía observando la puerta, como si pudiese ver que al otro lado, Quatre seguía con el corazón a mil por hora, apoyado en ella.

 Al día siguiente WuFei, Tae, Maxwell, Barton y O’nell se encontraban en una habitación junto a Quatre, quién estaba en cama.

 Tae sostenía un termómetro que marcaba 38,5

 -Estas resfriado…

 Quatre sonreía tapado hasta las orejas, mientras que WuFei se sonrojaba y Maxwell le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros.

 -No te preocupes, yo cuidaré que nadie venga  molestarlo… ¿cierto Trowa?

 -Ya suéltalo Duo…

\------------------------------------------------------------

  Por fin había terminado la obra, pero de una u otra manera no lograba ver a Duo.

 Algo había cambiado.

 Todas las noches, como de costumbre, iba a la cocina y comenzaba a hurgar en busca de algo para comer, y Duo siempre aparecía, pero ahora no. Lo esperaba cerca de su habitación, pero tampoco lo veía llegar, y al parecer Barton tampoco lo veía antes de irse a dormir.

 No lo vio durante un semana completa, y esa ausencia le hizo reflexionar cerca de cuanto lo quería… quería estar con él, sentirlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos como hacía cada vez que se veían en las noches…


	15. Quiero aprender, pero...

  Finalmente habían publicado los resultados, y habían ganado, por lo que celebraría, y buscaría a Duo para decirle cuanto le había extrañado durante aquella semana, y que esperaba que estuviera junto a él en el paseo…

 La celebración fue en el comedor principal y duró hasta tarde. Duo aún no aparecía por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo por su cuenta.

 Para su sorpresa, lo estaba esperando en uno de los pasillos de las habitaciones de 7mo año, ya que siempre estaban vacíos a esas horas. La mayoría solía irse al pueblo por una noche y siendo mayores no tenían limitaciones para permanecer fuera del internado durante la noche, pero sí debían de pasar allí por lo menos tres noches en la semana.

 Duo estaba frente a él, pero como siempre las palabras que él quería decir no salían.

 -¡¿Dónde estabas?!... te estuve buscando por…

 -Terminemos, Heero… quiero terminar contigo…

 Heero se puso blanco. Nada se escuchaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué le había dicho?

 -¿Qué?

 -Quiero terminar contigo, Heero… esto no está bien, no está funcionando…

 -A que te refieres con que no esta funcionado… claro que esta bien… estamos bien, no veo por que quieres terminar conmigo…

 -Necesito que me tomes de la mano Heero… pero frente a los demás… que le digas al resto que estoy contigo… que dejes de amenazarme cada vez que me acerco a mis amigos…

 -¡¿Quieres que el resto se burle de nosotros?! ¡¿QUE TE PERMITA ANDAR POR AHÍ CON OTROS, SIN SABER QUE ES LO QUE HACES CON ELLOS?!

 -¡¡NO HACEMOS NADA MALO!!

 -¡¡CLARO QUE NO, POR ESO TIENES TANTA EXPERIENCIA ¿VERDAD?!!

 Duo se le acercó y lo golpeó con fuerza. Estaba llorando.

 Su mente se nubló. ¿Cómo podía permitir que anduviera con otros, sin saber con exactitud que era lo que hacían?... No podía permitir que estuviera con otros por eso le decía que no se acercara a ellos. Tampoco quería perder a las personas que conocía si es que llegaban a enterarse de que andaba con un chico… además él no estaba acostumbrado a ser cariñoso en público. El nunca había aprendido eso… solo sabía lo que había visto con ojos infantiles.

  No iba a dejar que terminara con él… así como su padre no aceptó que su madre lo abandonara…

 Su mente recordó aquellas imágenes y comenzó a reproducirlas con su cuerpo una por una. Un cuerpo arrojado al suelo, rogándole que no le hiciera daño, pero se negaba a escuchar lo que le gritaba. Sus pies golpeando contra algo blando que sabía era la fuente de todo su dolor actual. No iba a permitir que la persona a la que más amaba se alejase de él…

 Una fuerza invisible lo lanzó lejos. Su labio sangraba.

 Chang estaba allí de pie frente a él con una pierna estirada en el aire y el cabello medio suelto. Duo estaba a sus pies y era atendido por Merquise.

 -¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE!... ¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE PEGUE EN SERIO!!

 Yuy se puso de pie y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Maxwell con ellos. ¿Qué había hecho?... solo hacía lo que había aprendido… si lo quería tenía que tratarlo de esa manera ¿no?... eso era lo que había visto con sus padres…

 Entonces…

 ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

 ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

 -Iré por el enfermero…

 -¡¡No!!... ¡no me dejen solo!... ¡POR FAVOR!

 Merquise y Chang se miraron, y decidieron llevarlo a la habitación de Merquise, ya que estaba solo.

 Chang le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y le colocó compresas frías en donde tenía rojo.

 Duo no paraba de llorar

 -Veré si puedo sacar algo de la enfermería…

 Merquise se marchó y Duo se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Chang.

 -Quédate conmigo… ¡por favor quédate conmigo!

 Esas manos se aferraron con fuerza a su brazo, intentando no caer en el abismo de la tristeza, por que lo que le dolía no era el cuerpo, si no el corazón.

 -Me quedaré contigo… y cuando quieras contarme lo que vimos en el pasillo, te escucharé…

 Para cundo Merquise regresó, Chang dormía medio sentado en la cama, con Duo sobre él, agarrado fuertemente a su brazo.

 Lo mejor era no despertarlos, y solucionar todo lo solucionable al día siguiente.

 La almohada amortiguaba el grito. Heero había escondido su rostro para que nadie lo escuchara lamentarse por su pérdida… Imaginó que así debía de sentirse su padre cuando su madre lo dejó, pero jamás pensó en que también iba a cargar con el dolor de haber causado tanto daño a la persona que más quería…

 Tenía que aclarar las cosas.

 En el viaje a las cabañas, había quedado claro que Duo ya no lo quería cerca y observándolo en la distancia se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era al acercarse a las personas.

 Tal vez, lo mejor, era empezar de cero…

 Comenzar a aprender a querer como debe de ser… sin vergüenza de sus propios sentimientos, borrando de su memoria el amor que le enseñó su padre.

 Y para eso, lo primero era, pedir perdón.

  Rápidamente todo el mundo se enteró de que WuFei Chang y Quatre Raberba Winner estaban juntos, y eso despertó la admiración de muchos seguidores de Chang, ya que para ellos, alguien como Winner que conseguía lo que quería (en este caso Chang) era digno de admiración.

 Por esa misma razón, comenzaban a surgir rumores de triángulos amorosos con el joven Merquise, o con Maxwell, ya que para ellos, Chang y Winner deberían de estar juntos en todo momento, en lugar de andar por ahí con los amigos.


	16. Mi razón de ser.

  El invierno era despiadado… ya habían pasado tres meses en los que el bosque se desnudó por completo y el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de la zona.

 Chang seguía haciendo sus prácticas matutinas, intentando no tomar en cuenta el frío de la mañana, y seguía viéndose lo más que podía con Winner, y a esas fechas era un logro ya que como estaban en cursos diferentes, tenían horarios diferentes y fechas de exámenes diferentes…

 Esos exámenes que no dejan dormir…

 Se moriría de la vergüenza si Quatre se llegase a enterar de esa estúpida pesadilla que lo mantenía con insomnio.

 ¡¡Era tan tonta!!

 -No te sirve de nada si estás muerto de sueño…

 La voz era de Merquise, quién estaba tapado hasta las orejas con una gigantesca bufanda de color blanco marfil, contrastando a la perfección con su larga chaqueta negra, que era parte de la vestimenta reglamentada del colegio-internado.

 -Zech… me asustaste… otra vez tuve esa pesadilla… ¡es una estupidez!

 -Claro que no… una pesadilla te dice que algo te inquieta… el hecho es que no lo quieres aceptar…

 -¡Claro que no!... mejor me voy a duchar… me voy a enfermar si sigo aquí…

 -No sería mala idea… le puedes pedir a Winner que te cuide…

 WuFei se puso tan rojo que el sudor en su rostro comenzó a evaporarse.

 -¡¡Cállate!! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

 Zech estaba muy divertido por la vergüenza de su amigo, preguntándole cosas que sabía que le produciría más vergüenza aún responderlas, mientras esta escena era observada por un pequeño grupo de alumnos.

 En cuanto Merquise y Chang regresaron al interior del colegio, muchos los observaban y comenzaban a murmurar cosas a la persona que tuviesen al lado.

 Era tan típico desde hacía ya algunos meses…

 -Tal vez debería abrazarte para que así tengan algo de qué hablar…

 -Ni se te ocurra…

 Desde el fondo del pasillo, una cabellera castaña rojiza se acercaba… solo eso se veía ya que estaba tan abrigado que no dejaba ver nada más.

 El sujeto abrazó sorpresivamente a Chang y se descubrió el abrigado rostro.

 -Mí querido WuFei… no puedo creer que estés jugando con este tipo, después de estar con Winner… yo soy una mejor opción que-

 Una enguantada mano se posó sobre su rostro y lo empujó con fuerza.

 -¿No entiendes que él no quiere que te le acerques?

 Merquise se quedó helado… lo había hecho sin pensar…

 >>-Hace tiempo que no veo a Quatre… y ese Kuzrenada esta comenzando a molestarme otra vez…

 -Solo debes golpearlo, y te dejará de molestar… por un rato…

 -Ha, ha, ha… ¡ah! Oye, ¿escuchaste los rumores? Supuestamente ando contigo ahora que no veo a Quatre… te quería pedir que no hagas nada para que siga el malentendido…

 -¿Cómo que?

 -No se… como defenderme, por ejemplo… la última vez, golpeaste a Kuzrenada delante de unos chicos de 3º, y entonces no dejaban de hacerme preguntas… además ni siquiera sé que es lo que le dicen a Quatre…

 -Está bien, está bien… no haré nada de eso…<<

 Los murmullos se hicieron más intensos, pero lo peor, fue ver a un chico que corría a un extremo del pasillo y se acercaba a un asombrado Quatre.

 -Mierda…

 Quatre los observó un momento. Estaban muy juntos, como siempre. Y nunca había habido algo entre ellos… jamás… pero aún así… tal vez, como ya estaba con un chico, quiso intentarlo con alguien a quién realmente quería…

 WuFei hizo un ademán de acercársele, pero Quatre fue más rápido y se dio media vuelta para luego marcharse.

 Chang comprendió el mensaje, y decidió no seguirlo, pero Merquise no. Desapareció en el pasillo, justo detrás de Quatre.

 Kuzrenada se incorporó e intentó acercarse a Chang, pero antes de decir algo, ya se encontraba en el suelo nuevamente, y el joven de la trenza negra, estaba con una pierna suspendida en el aire.

 Su mirada de contenido enojo se posó en el chico que había susurrado cosas al oído de Quatre y este se alejó corriendo rápidamente, al igual que todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

 Todo el día, lo alumnos huían de él. El que se le acercara, conocería su furia…

 Esa noche Merquise lo esperaba fuera de su habitación. Ya era muy tarde, y mañana iría a desquitarse con el saco de arena.

 -¿Qué pasa?

 -¿Esa es manera de preguntar?... ven, tengo que hablar contigo…

 Merquise comenzó a caminar, y WuFei, sabiendo de qué se trataría la conversación comenzó a seguirlo. Estaba cabizbajo, tanto que solo se concentraba en seguir los pies de Merquise… Hasta su habitación…

 -¿Aquí?

 -¿Por qué no?

 -Si alguien nos ve…

 -Eso no importa… entra…

 Chang, resignado, entró a la habitación en penumbras y al encender la luz vio a Quatre durmiendo en la cama.

 Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas y extraños pensamientos, y para cuando intentó pedir respuestas, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

 Intentó abrirla, pero la manija no giraba…

 -¡¡Zech!!

 -¿Sabías que las habitaciones se cierran con seguro desde adentro y con llave por fuera?... pero las puertas de las habitaciones de esta ala solo se cierran con llave por fuera… parece que construyeron esta parte primero, y jamás cambiaron las puertas… Espero que a Morsen no le importe compartir habitación conmigo… ¡Buenas noches WuFei!

 Los firmes pasos de Merquise resonaban en el pasillo, y se apagaban lentamente, hasta que ya fue imposible escucharlos…

 Un movimiento en la cama alertó a Chang. Quatre había despertado y lo observaba con cara de asombro.

 -WuFei…

 -Quatre…

 -¡¡No es lo que piensas!!

 -¡¡No es lo que piensas!!

 Una risa de nerviosismo escapó de los labios de ambos, y se sintieron mucho más aliviados, debido a que pudieron liberar la tensión que había entre ellos.

 -¿Qué haces aquí, WuFei?

 -… se supone que venía a hablar con Zech, pero… supongo que después hablaré con él… y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

 -Yo vine a escuchar lo que Merquise quería decirme… pero lloraba tanto que no lo dejé hablar, así que me dijo que lo esperara, que traería algo para comer y llegaste tú…

 -¿Llorabas? ¿Tú?

 WuFei pareció alarmarse y se acercó a la cama, donde Quatre estaba sentado. El joven rubio evadía su mirada e intentaba sonreír.

 -Bueno… son cosas que pasan…

 -¿Por qué llorabas…?

 Quatre no quería responder. Sus cejas comenzaron a arquearse lentamente, y sus ojos comenzaron a colocarse muy líquidos. No quería llorar frente a él, pero tampoco era de los que soportaba no llorar.

 -Por un momento… yo creí… en lo que me decían de ustedes…

 A WuFei se le heló la sangre con solo verlo llorar, y fue peor escuchar aquel mensaje oculto en esa frase… “no tengo confianza en ti”…

 -¿Qué… qué te dijeron…?

 -Esto es estúpido…- Quatre intentó sonreír –me decían que como nosotros no nos veíamos tan seguido, usabas tu tiempo para estar con Merquise… que incluso te venías a su habitación… ¡que cada mañana se juntaban en el 5º patio!... tal vez… pienso que tal vez, ya tienes el valor suficiente para decirle a Merquise que…

 -¿Qué cosa? –WuFei estaba claramente disgustado, pero no con Quatre, sino que con toda esa sarta de idiotas que inventaban cosas a sus expensas -¿que es un idiota?... ¿Que qué clase de tarado deja a dos personas encerradas en SU PROPIA habitación?... pues la verdad es que sí… tengo el valor para decírselo, pero como no está aquí ahora, tendrá que ser mañana…

 Quatre no pudo evitar observarlo. Jamás había pensado en que recibiría ese tipo de respuesta. Estaba tan claro para todos los demás que había algo entre Chang y Merquise que se dejó llevar por lo que le decían acerca de ellos, y sin embrago se sentía un estúpido por creerles… Aún así, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Chang y por lo tanto las muestras de cariño eran escasas…

 -Lo siento… ¡lo siento!, pero de verdad creí que…

 -Quatre… fui yo quién te pidió que estuvieras conmigo ¿cierto?... no acostumbro a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas… y si estoy por ahí con Zech, es por que simplemente estoy acostumbrado… no sé si él te ha contado algo, pero nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… su padre atendía un restaurant al que pasaba a comer casi todos los días después de las prácticas de artes marciales… y después de entrar a este colegio, me habló tanto de él, que decidí intentarlo… supuestamente la educación es la mejor y se pasaba muy bien aquí… No se equivocó en esas cosas…

 -¿Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes…?

 -Claro que no…

 -¿Entonces por qué te han visto venirte a su habitación…?

 -¿Ah?... eee…. Bueno… es un poco vergonzoso… últimamente tengo algo de insomnio… y como no tiene compañero de habitación, vengo a molestarlo…

 -¿Insomnio?

 Quatre parecía más calmado, incluso las lágrimas que habían amenazado antes con salir no lo hicieron, y en esta ocasión lo observaba con mucha atención en sus palabras.

 -Solo era por una pesadilla… nada más. Además él siempre se duerme tarde, así que no le importa mucho…

 -¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

 WuFei se puso rojo hasta el cuello y se volteó para que dejara de observarlo. La verdad era tan vergonzosa…

 -Bueno, yo le llamo pesadilla, pero… la verdad es que… sueño con que estamos… haciéndolo… y después de eso desapareces… como si yo te hubiese inventado… y entonces… al saber que eras una invención, me lanzo de un edificio… por que ya no tenía una razón para seguir existiendo… y antes de tocar el suelo, despierto.

 Quatre estaba sonrojado.

 ¿Era tan importante para él? ¿Acaso era una persona tan importante para él, aunque en un principio había sido tan distante?

 Se sentía realmente halagado por esos sentimientos que WuFei tenía hacia él. Y más aún por el hecho de que muy en su interior, pensaba en llegar a “ese nivel” con él…

 De pronto WuFei se sentó en la cama junto a él, y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

 Quatre debió de pensar en algo raro, para colocarse así de rojo.

 -WuFei…

 


	17. ¡Enfermero al ataque!

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, Quatre?

 Quatre se colocó de todos colores. ¡¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?! ¿No estaba yendo un poco rápido?... Ni siquiera se sentía preparado para ese momento tan importante…

 -Yo… yo…

 -¿Por qué estás tan rojo?... ¡No me digas que pensaste que yo…! –WuFei se colocó más rojo aún, mientras Quatre se cubría el rostro con una mano –Quatre… te lo preguntaba por que solo hay una cama…

 Quatre miró alrededor y en efecto, había solo una cama… Merquise había tenido un compañero, pero se retiró y por lo tanto solicitó que le dejaran la habitación solo para él. Algo que solo daban a estudiantes modelos.

 Por lo tanto solo tenía una cama. La suya.

 Quatre comenzó a reír nervioso, y como Merquise lo había dejado sobre la cama sin zapatos, solo quitó las mantas y se metió en la cama dejando un espacio libre a WuFei.

 Esa mañana el sol era más brillante que nunca. El brazo derecho de WuFei le servía de almohada, mientras que el izquierdo lo abrazaba por la cintura.

 Quatre no lo podía creer cuando abrió los ojos, ya que al momento de acostarse la noche anterior, ni siquiera se habían tocado…

 Despertar de esa manera, era un sueño…

 -¡¡BUENOS DÍAS A LOS AMANTES!! –la voz de Merquise resonaba por toda la habitación y el pasillo –Espero que hayan dormido bien, lo que es yo, no pude… ese Morsen no para de hablar… no se como puedes compartir habitación con él… -WuFei lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Quatre seguía rojo por el saludo matutino que Merquise les había dado –vengo a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa… así que ya váyanse de mi habitación que no es ningún motel… en cuanto lo hagan llévense las sábanas… se las regalo…

 -!!!!!!ZZZZZEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

 Quatre observaba tiernamente, mientras WuFei rodeaba con fuerza el cuello de Merquise… para así ahorcarlo lo más dolorosamente posible…

 En la enfermería, un chico murmuraba cosas, detrás de una de las cortinas… Heero Yuy estaba tendido en una de las camas hablando en sueños.

 Tae se acercó cuidadosamente y le colocó una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, cosa que hizo despertar a Yuy.

 -¿Do… dónde…?

 -Estás en la enfermería… Soy  Tae…el enfermero, uno de tus compañeros de clase te trajo… te desmayaste en clase de gimnasia…

 -Ah… ya recuerdo…

 -Tienes un poco de fiebre, pero nada más… pareces muy decaído… ¿Tomaste desayuno?

 -Creo que no… no recuerdo haber comido en estos días…

 -¡¡NO HAS COMIDO!!... eso no es bueno… Quédate a descansar aquí, y después te iras a la cocina a que te preparen algo… hablaré con la cocinera…

 -Tae… -Heero estaba recostado mirando hacia el techo -¿Te importaría si se burlan de ti… por gustarte a alguien igual…?

 -¿Alguien igual?

 Heero se sonrojó levemente. Tae se sentó en la cama junto a él y comprendió perfectamente la pregunta, pero sería más divertido escucharlo de sus propios labios.

 Además, podría aprovecharse de la situación… Hacía ya tiempo que no…

 -¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!

 -Supongo que sí… pero si aún así estoy con la persona que quiero estar, entonces no importa mucho, ¿cierto?... Ahora, si quieres, puedo ayudarte de otra forma…

 Tae colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Heero, y comenzó a subirla lentamente, solo rozándole el pantalón.

 Heero lo observó con ojos vacíos, pero algo sonrojado.

 Se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camiseta de gimnasia. Aún estaba algo sudado, y tenía los músculos bien definidos.

 -¿Puedes ayudarme?

 -Claro que te ayudaré…

 Tae se aseguró de dejar la puerta con llave, y regresó a la cama donde estaba Heero.

 Esa noche Quatre regresaba a su habitación después de una larga sesión de estudios con compañeros de su curso, y en los pasillos se encontró con el enfermero. Estaba más sonriente que nunca.

 -¡Tae!

 -¡Ah! ¡Hola Quatre!... ¿Recién regresas a tu habitación? ¿Te acompaño?

 -No gracias… Estás muy contento…

 -Sí, bueno… es que es reconfortante cuando los alumnos tiene tanta confianza en ti, como para que les ayudes con sus problemas… *suspiro* no sabes cuanto…

 Quatre hizo una extraña mueca, y se imaginó a algún alumno en su situación años atrás. Escapando de Tae, mientras se convertía en un pulpo con mil quinientas manos que no dejaban de tocarlo… De pronto la imagen no fue muy buena, y solo sintió ganas de vomitar…

 -“Y pensar que una vez anduve con este tipo” Mejor me voy… buenas noches…

 -¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe?

 -¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!

 Y así Quatre se marchó rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación, mientras el enfermero regresaba sonriente por el pasillo.

 Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ya que los internos regresaban a sus habitaciones antes del toque de queda. En el camino se topaba con uno u otro alumno que lo miraba de pies a cabeza, mucho de ellos sonrojándose…era tan bueno ser atractivo…

 Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, un alumno esperaba. Tenía el cabello rubio, en una melena algo larga… parecía de 4º año…

 Era lindo.

 -¿En que puedo ayudarte…?

 -Tae… -el chico parecía haber llorado a mares antes de ir a la enfermería, y ahora parecía querer seguir llorando –necesito que me ayudes con algo…

 Tae cerró la puerta tras él, con llave, mientras el chico de la enfermería se le acercaba.

 Esa mañana Tae estaba radiante, estaba tan feliz de la vida, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había un alumno esperándole en la enfermería.

 Duo Maxwell registraba los frascos de medicamentos en busca de algo, pero se vio interrumpido por una suave y delgada mano que tomó la suya, y le arrebató el frasco que sostenía en ese momento.

 -¿Buscas algo?

 -Sí… me duele un poco la cabeza… estaba buscando algo…

 -Hay otras formas de calmar el dolor, ¿sabías?

 Tae colocó su mano, estratégicamente, en el hombro del chico, pero más tocando su cuello que su hombro.

 Duo sintió un escalofrío que comenzaba del cuello hasta los pies. Exactamente la misma sensación que cuando pisó una babosa, estando descalzo…

 -Solo quiero una aspirina y me voy…

 -¿Tan rápido?

 El enfermero era rápido… o tenía muchas manos, ya que en lugar de estar acariciando su hombro-cuello, ahora se encontraba intentando explorar el pecho…

 La puerta se abrió suavemente, pero cerró de golpe. Heero Yuy estaba allí observando todo. Parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

 Duo tomó un frasco de aspirinas, que Tae había estado ocultando con su cuerpo y se marchó pasando junto a Heero, como si fuese un desconocido para él, pero la verdad era que si lo miraba directamente a los ojos, entonces…

 -¿Por qué estas tan enojado?...

 -Nada… por nada…

 -No es que tenga exclusividad contigo, recuerda que te estoy ayudando en tu pequeño problema…-Tae se le acercó y presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, mientras con una de sus manos cerraba la puerta –Ahora… sigamos, ¿te parece?

 No había como oponerse a él… tal vez si no hubiese llegado, en ese instante, entonces, el que estaría en su lugar, sería Duo… y esa imagen era más horrible que verlo cada día con Barton.

 Su mente se puso en blanco, y lentamente comenzó a reaccionar y a dejarse llevar por las caricias que recibía… tal vez así se sentía Duo cada vez que estaba con él, pero no podía estar seguro de ello, ya que esas sensaciones solo eran carnales… en su corazón nada vibraba… nada reaccionaba…

 La única manera que tenía para aprender a expresarse corporalmente, era esta… que otra persona le enseñara, ya que Duo no estaría dispuesto a ello, después de todo el daño que le había causado.

 Duo estaba tirado en su cama, junto al frasco de las aspirinas que estaban esparcidas por toda la cama.

 Tenía el rostro cubierto con su antebrazo.

 Tenía las sienes húmedas por las lágrimas.

 O’nell tenía razón… algunos alumnos habían empezado a ir a la enfermería por que Tae los “ayudaba” en lo que quisieran… incluso Heero…

 O’nell siempre tenía la razón…

 Barton se encontraba fuera de la habitación junto a la puerta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que Duo se quedara dormido.

 No era el momento para intentar nada con él…

 Pero sí era hora de arreglar las cosas…

 


	18. El cumpleaños de Quatre

  Se sentía extraño. Ahora le costaba dormir… una sola vez sintiendo el calor de otro a su lado en la misma cama, lo hizo acostumbrarse a tener a alguien al lado…

 Si quería más… entonces tal vez era el momento…

 

  El sol comenzaba a salir, y sus rayos se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque que estaban cubiertas de nieve. El Nomeolvides estaba hermoso… le había costado mucho mantenerla viva durante ese invierno. Tenía muchas más flores y hojas, y el macetero verde se le hacía pequeño, por lo que decidió comprar una jardinera… no era su ideal tener un invernadero en su habitación, pero tampoco tenía intención de podar la planta aún… mucho menos si se la habían regalado.

 WuFei se la había regalado…

 Y ahora que lo pensaba esperaba algún otro obsequio de su parte ya que solo faltaba un día para su cumpleaños. Viernes… su cumpleaños y el último examen. Un trabajo de arte que no había tenido tiempo de hacer, y que producto de todo lo que le habían dicho sobre WuFei y Merquise lo había afectado de manera que no le permitía concentrarse en todos los trabajos y exámenes que había hecho.

 Solo le faltaba el último, y ya sería libre para poder estar junto a él.

 Aquel Nomeolvides parecía observar a Quatre mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos observando al sol salir.

 -¡¡QUE!! ¿ESTAS LOCO?... ¡NO IRÉ!

 Chang discutía con Merquise mientras desayunaban en el comedor. El joven rubio tenía sus ojos clavados en los de WuFei, de una manera muy fría y persistente.

 -Solo un vez más… ganamos mucho la última vez…

 -¡Claro que no!... ya tengo lo que necesito… además el sábado planeo salir, así que olvídalo…

 -¡Ah! Ya entiendo… - Merquise cambio su fría mirada por otra más acusatoria –saldrás con Winner…

 -Eso no es asunto tuyo… -WuFei estaba claramente avergonzado, lo que respondió la interrogativa de Merquise.

 -Está bien… supongo que para eso querías el dinero…

 -No quiero que se entere de eso ¿de acuerdo?

 -De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no diré nada… supongo que tratándose de Winner las cosas cambian… bien, ya me voy… tengo un examen de biología…

 -Nos veremos más tarde…

 -¡¡Sí!!

 En cuanto Merquise se marchó, otro chico ocupó su asiento frente a Chang. Era Winner, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 -¡WuFei!... no pensé encontrarte aquí…

 -¡Quatre!... ¿no tienes examen?

 -Si, pero es todo el día… es un trabajo de arte, sí que vine a desayunar… después me voy a mi habitación… ¿y tú?

 -Tengo el último examen a las diez… sí que después de desayunar iré a estudiar…

 -Entonces el examen es de historia…

 WuFei se tiró sobre la mesa ocultando su rostro, mientras lanzaba un sonoro suspiro.

 -Por más que estudie, no logro responder bien… tal vez me toque hacer el repetitivo…

 -Pero lo repetitivos son más fáciles ¿no?

 -Pero no me gusta hacerlo… si lo sé, lo sé y punto… si no, no… es una perdida de tiempo…

 -Si quieres te ayudo…

 -Tú tienes que hacer tu trabajo… no te preocupes que por lo menos me saco la nota necesaria para no repetir el examen…- WuFei le sonrió mientras tomaba un pan y se lo metía al bolsillo –bueno, ya me voy… ¡ah!... Quatre, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

 -¿Mañana?... sábado… no, nada…

 -Tengamos una cita…

 -¿Ah?... ¿una cita?

 Quatre se sonrojó por la sorpresa, lo que divirtió mucho a WuFei.

 El joven moreno se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a su acompañante.

 -Te espero mañana a las cuatro en el parque de la ballena… ¿si?

 WuFei se inclinó un poco, le hizo alzar el rostro, y le dio un tierno beso, que no pasó desapercibido para los que estaban presentes en ese momento.

 ¡Quatre había sido besado en público! Jamás se lo había imaginado… mucho menos viniendo de WuFei… Tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero para el resto del mundo, había sido muy real, al igual que la expresión de embobado que se dibujaba en el rostro del joven Quatre.

 Eran las nueve de la mañana y revisaba el cuaderno de historia por quinta vez. ¿Cuándo había sido la batalla del Ebro?...

 Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba eso y pretendían que recordara la fecha de la dichosa pelea… De momento lo más importante era resolver una interrogante que lo había estado molestando toda la mañana... ¿Le diría “feliz cumpleaños” a Quatre mas tarde o mañana?

 Lo mejor que podía hacer era responderse esa pregunta al terminar el examen, ya que tenía prioridad (para no repetirlo) aprenderse algunas fechas importantes…

 Por otro lado Quatre luchaba con su pincel y una paleta de pinturas, para plasmar lo que tanto quería. El contraste de su Nomeolvides con aquel fondo nevado que se observaba desde su habitación.

 Ya eran las tres de la tarde… estaba tan relajado que se había tendido sobre su cama a tomar un siesta. Ya le diría “feliz cumpleaños” a Quatre el día de mañana por que en ese momento lo único que quería era terminar de organizar todo lo que tenía preparado, y dormir mucho para controlar sus nervios. Algo que sin darse cuenta provocaba algo de tristeza en el cumpleañero.

 Muchos de sus amigos y compañeros le habían hecho una pequeña fiesta en el comedor, pero WuFei no se había aparecido. Había estado esperando algo de su parte, es cierto, pero ahora solo se conformaba con que repitiera lo que había hecho esa mañana. Darle un tierno beso de cumpleaños…

 ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan obseso por tenerlo cerca? Ni siquiera era así cuando ni se hablaban… la diferencia era que ahora estaban juntos y por lo tanto tenía derecho a exigirle que estuviera con él en esa celebración…

 O tal vez no… tal vez él no hacía ese tipo de cosas como celebrar los cumpleaños…

 Intentó disfrutar al máximo lo que sus amigos le habían preparado, y después de que los profesores los echaran del lugar, se marchó a su habitación, donde se llevó una gran sorpresa.

 Sobre su cama estaba WuFei sentado con las piernas completamente estiradas, apoyado contra la pared. En sus manos sostenía el cuadro que Quatre tenía que entregar para su examen de arte.

 -¡¿WuFei?!

 -Hola… vine a ver como ibas con tu trabajo…

 -Bien… voy bien…

 WuFei se levantó de la cama y dejó el cuadro donde estaba para luego colocarse frente a Quatre y abrazarlo de improviso.

 -Feliz cumpleaños Quatre…

 Quatre no había alzado su rostro ni una sola vez. La sorpresa había sido muy grande y aún estaba triste por que WuFei no había ido la celebración, pero con ese gesto y sus palabras todo había desaparecido y su felicidad creció mucho más. Lo único que quería ese día era estar junto a él.

 -Gracias, WuFei…

 Quatre le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Estaba muy feliz y con ánimos renovados para terminar el cuadro.

 -¿Ese es el cuadro que entregarás?

 -Si… tengo hasta las diez para entregarlo y son las cinco así que aún tengo tiempo…

 Quatre se sentó delante del cuadro y observó el Nomeolvides y la pintura alternativamente.

 -Aún me faltan unos detalles…

 Un intenso calor le recorrió la espalda. Las manos de WuFei lo habían atrapado por los hombros y su boca se había posado en su cuello. ¿Qué había sido eso?

 ¿Era esa una propuesta?

 No sabía que pensar, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que las manos de WuFei temblaban al igual que sus labios. Estaba nervioso, como jamás lo había sentido, pero ¿eran nervios por lo que seguiría?

 ¡¡La puerta!! Había que cerrarla, y las cortinas también, pero tenía que entregar el trabajo… ¿y si WuFei solo lo hacía por probar?... quizás no iba a seguir…

 Y eso era justamente lo que pasó.

 -Te… te veré mañana…

 El contacto se interrumpió y la puerta se abrió y se cerró dejándolo en el silencio.

 Tal vez eso era lo que quería decirle… pero no pudo hacerlo con palabras y por eso lo había besado en el cuello de esa manera… o quizás no era nada…

 ¿Y si era un preludio a lo que sucedería en su cita…?

 El pincel temblaba en su mano. Estaba demasiado ansioso por que llegara mañana… pero a la vez tampoco quería que llegase…

 Al final, incluso después de haber entregado el trabajo, y de sentirse aliviado de no tener que dar más exámenes, no logró dormir en casi toda la noche.


	19. ¡El mundo está en mi contra!

  Tenía hasta las dos de la tarde para recuperar el sueño perdido… tenía unas ojeras algo notables por culpa del trasnoche, pero eso era lo de menos…

 Ya había entregado el cuadro, que por cierto se había transformado en un visión irreal de su habitación por que el pincel no quería hacerle caso y hacía lo que quería (si claro…).

 Solo le quedaba descansar la noche perdida y todo estaría bien…

 Se levantó al baño (como todo mortal que tiene ganas) fue en pijama al comedor, ya que casi no había nadie en el internado, y regresó a la cama.

 Estaba solo, por que O’nell se había ido a casa de sus padres a celebrar el fin de los exámenes.

 Tenía a WuFei encima de él, sonriéndole. Llevaba el cabello suelto de manera muy sexy y respiraba agitadamente…

 Quería, pero estaba muy nervioso… le decía que esperara pero él solo se reía… una risa horrible y extraña, como el monótono sonido de un despertador…

 -¡¡AAAAHHH!!

 De golpe regresó a su cama. El despertador sonaba junto a su oído. Marcaba las dos de la tarde.

 Debido al extraño despertar se olvidó por completo del sueño, y se dio una larga ducha, para luego vestirse tranquilamente, mientras veía el sol descender…

 El sol no desciende a las dos de la tarde…

 Pero el despertador decía 14.45 p.m.

 Al salir al pasillo se topó con el conserje. Era un hombre muy encorvado, con rostro de abuelito bonachón. Era el Abuelo del internado.

 -Abuelo… ¿me puedes decir la hora?

 -Quatre… claro, claro… - el anciano sacó un reloj del tamaño de un zapato talla 35 y lo miró para luego enseñárselo a Quatre –son las 16.48

 -¡¡¡¡¡QQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

 El eco fue espectacular. Se quedó un segundo observando el reloj y acto seguido corrió hacia la salida del internado, donde alcanzó un autobús que iba al pueblo, pero que desgraciadamente, a esa hora, estaba lleno…

 Imposible evitar los golpes, y ni hablar de los roces… solo quedaba aguantar y llegar con una muy buena excusa por el retraso de casi dos horas… si es que aún lo esperaba…

 Muy poca gente había bajado en el camino, por lo que tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder acercarse a la puerta antes de llegar a su parada…

 Tuvo que caminar dos cuadras de regreso…

  Era agradable caminar… pero no cuando estas apurado…

 El parque de la ballena, era llamado así por una gigantesca resbaladilla con forma de ballena que había en un sector solo para niños, ya que el parque era inmenso.

 La nieve comenzaba a caer, y las personas comenzaban a abrir sus paraguas para capear la nieve.

 No había nadie esperando su llegada…

 Un golpe lo lanzó al suelo, y producto de la caída la nieve le entró por la espalda

 -¡¡Waaaaaahhh!! ¡¿Qué mierda…?!

 -¡QUATRE!

 Frente a él estaba un chico de cabello negro, suelto, también tirado en la nieve, junto a una vara muy larga.

 -¡¡WUFEI!!... YO… YO LO SIENTO… NO QUISE LLEGAR TAN TARDE… ES QUE-…

 -¡¡CORRE!!

 WuFei ayudó a Quatre a ponerse de pie y lo tiró para que corriera junto a él hasta un callejón junto a un edificio que pronto sería demolido.

 -¿Qué pas-?

 -Shhh…

 Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban gritos comunicándose entre ellos, y pasos que corrían de una a otra dirección, para luego alejarse de ellos.

 WuFei dio un sonoro suspiro y se relajó al máximo. Quatre jamás lo había visto así… con el cabello suelto y tan agitado… ¿Deja vu?

 Su rostro se sonrojó, pero no sabía por qué… o quizás sí, pero quería ignorarlo…

 -No puedo creer que me dejaras plantado…

 Quatre volvió en sí, recordando que había dejado plantado a WuFei, lo que obviamente lo tenía un poco molesto.

 -¡Ah! Sí,… lo siento mucho… veras… esquemirelojnofuncionabamuybienysonó, peroestabaatrasadoycuandomedicuenta…

 -Espera, espera, que no te entiendo… habla más despacio…

 -Es que… ¿?... oye WuFei… ¿Qué hacemos escondidos aquí?

 -¡Ah!... eso… pues… es que… tal vez este no sea el lugar para conversar… necesito cambiarme de ropa… quedé todo mojado con la nieve…

 El hotel era pequeño. Tenía cerca de cinco pisos y lo atendía una anciana y su nieta.

 Se habían dirigido a una habitación del tercer piso, donde había un pequeño closet con ropa de WuFei, una cama y un baúl. El baño era pequeño también, pero todo tenía un aire hogareño. Ambos de bañaron y se cambiaron de ropa. Quatre se veía algo extraño vistiendo la ropa oriental de WuFei, sobretodo por que le quedaba una talla más grande.

 -¿Esta habitación es tuya?

 -Si… pero casi nunca vengo acá… solo en casos de emergencia como este… y dime ¿por qué me dejaste plantado? –preguntó esto último con un dejo de enfado.

 -Lo siento, LO SIENTO… es que anoche me desvelé y dormí un poco en la tarde, pero el reloj no funcionó y me quedé dormido… sé que no es una buena disculpa pero…

 -¿Y por qué te desvelaste?

 WuFei parecía divertido al obtener tantas respuestas de manera tan fácil, pero lo más divertido era ver la expresión de “perdóname por favor” en su rostro.

 -Eso no es importante… ahora dime por qué nos estábamos escondiendo…

 -Eso tampoco es importante… -WuFei se sonrojó levemente y tomó el teléfono –le diré a la señora Mily que nos traiga algo de comer, ya que no podremos salir…

 -¿Ah?

 -No sé si te diste cuenta, pero comenzó a nevar, y ningún autobús sale cuando está nevando…

 Quatre se tiró en la cama y lanzó un sonoro suspiro

 -¡¡Aaahhhhhh!! Parece que el día de hoy el mundo esta en mi contra… me quedé dormido, llegué tarde a la única cita que tendría contigo en meses… sin contar el viaje en autobús, ni que me cayó nieve por la espalda…

 -Pero no será la última cita que tengamos…

 WuFei lo observaba desde el pequeño escritorio en donde se encontraba el teléfono. Su mirada era extraña, más aún llevando el cabello suelto y algo húmedo…

 -De verdad lo siento…

 -Las cosas ocurren por algo…

 WuFei hablaba con la señora por el teléfono mientras Quatre divagaba en sus pensamientos… “Las cosas ocurren por algo”… ¿y si debía pasar todo aquello para terminar solos en una habitación de hotel…? ¿Pero para qué?

 Su rostro se comenzó a quemar y recordó ese beso furtivo en su cuello, que aquel chico de cabello negro le había dado el día anterior.

 De pronto la luz se fue, todo quedó completamente oscuro, y las ventanas comenzaron a temblar. La nieve golpeaba con fuerza.

 Quatre se quedó quieto, espantado, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor, y pudo escuchar a WuFei maldiciéndole al teléfono.

 -La línea se cortó… iré a hablar con la señora Mily, regresaré enseguida…

 -¡No! ¡Espera!... ¡Quédate!

 Quatre se había parado tan rápido que pasó a llevar un florero sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

 El sonido de algo quebrándose alarmó a WuFei, y más aún al escuchar un grito ahogado.

 De pronto la puerta se abrió, y la anciana apareció portando una vela encendida, y varias más para encender.

 -Joven Chang… aquí le traje algunas velas…

 La poca luz reveló a Quatre sujeto a la cama muy cerca de la mesita de noche, donde el florero ya no estaba. WuFei se acercó rápidamente mientras la anciana entraba en la habitación y pudo apreciar mucho mejor lo que había sucedido. Los trozos del florero estaban esparcidos en el suelo y había una pequeña mancha oscura bajo uno de los pies de Quatre.

 -Creo que me corté…

 -Por Dios… traeré el botiquín… joven Chang, aquí le dejó unas velas, volveré enseguida…

 WuFei ignoró a la anciana, mientras le dejaba la vela encendida sobre el escritorio y se concentró en ayudar a Quatre a sentarse sobre la cama.

 Tenía un trozo de florero incrustado en la planta del pie izquierdo, que quitó con rapidez, lo que hizo que el accidentado reclamara un poco por la falta de tacto.

 -¡¡AAAAHHH!! ¡¡WUFEI ERES UN BRUTO!!

 -Lo siento, lo siento…

 -¿Lo ves?... te dije que el mundo estaba en mi contra… maldito florero…

 -Eso pasó por que te paraste muy rápido… -WuFei le dio una mirada algo burlona –no me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad…

 -¡CLARO QUE NO, NO SEAS IDIOTA!... es que… le temo a las tormentas…

 WuFei quedó asombrado. Ese Quatre que en un principio insistía tanto, que siempre le sonreía y lucía calmado, le temía a las tormentas. Un extraño descubrimiento.

 El chico lo observaba algo avergonzado, pero a cada instante que las ventanas comenzaban a crujir por el viento y la nieve, se volteaba a observarlas con una expresión de espanto, como preparándose para lo peor.

 -Lo siento… no quise burlarme…

 En eso, la anciana regresó a la habitación con un botiquín y se acercó a la cama.

 -Le curaré el pie inmediatamente…

 -No señora Mily, yo lo haré. Gracias…

 -Ni de broma… eres un bruto.

 WuFei le sonrió mientras la anciana le pasaba el botiquín.

 -Lo hice a propósito, por dejarme plantado –Quatre intentaba asimilar esa declaración de venganza, y en cuanto lo hizo tomó un cojín y se dispuso a arrojarlo contra el rostro de esa persona a la que tanto quería, pero lo único que él hacía era sonreírle –Terminé.

 El joven se miró el pie, y ya estaba vendado. ¿En qué momento lo curó?

 Aún así WuFei no pudo salvarse del ataque del cojín.

 -Eso fue por pretender dejarme solo.

 La anciana se marchó de la habitación despidiéndose de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó lo que les decían.

 WuFei estaba muy ocupado tratando de lanzarle un cojín a aquel que lo había atacado, pero la venganza le salió mal, y terminó tirado sobre su enemigo, quién no le permitió liberarse, ya que se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

 


	20. Las cosas ocurren por algo...

  Se quedaron muy quietos. WuFei estaba paralizado sin saber qué hacer, y al sentir que Quatre lo apretaba aún más, se aventuró a mirar su rostro.

  Su mirada estaba perdida en una de las ventanas que amenazaba con abrirse.

-La ventana… la ventana…

 WuFei se separó levemente de él y acercó su rostro al suyo, para así tener su atención.

 -Quatre, iré a asegurar la ventana…

 -¡¡NO!!...

 Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir sin habérselo propuesto, y ya no las podía detener.

 -Si no lo hago, se va a abrir…

 Quatre comenzó a soltarlo lentamente y se aferró a uno de los cojines que había aterrizado cerca de él.

 ¿Cómo era posible temer tanto de una tormenta?... esas cosas ocurrían solo cuando la persona había sido afectada profundamente por lo que le provocaba miedo. Lo mejor era no preguntar nada hasta que todo se calmara.

 Luego de asegurar la ventana, WuFei regresó al lado de Quatre, en la cama, y éste se le aferró como escondiéndose de la tormenta.

 Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, aunque no estuviese llorando. Estaba en una crisis de pánico y si no hacía algo iba a rayar en la histeria, así que se acomodó en la cama, cubrió a ambos con las mantas y con su mano libre (por que Quatre estaba abrazado a su otro brazo) comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de manera pausada.

 El temblor cesó poco a poco, y la fuerza del abrazo se hizo más suave.

 -¿Estás bien?

 -Lo siento… es que de verdad… no puedo controlarme…

 -No tienes de que disculparte.

 -Cuando era pequeño, en un viaje al pueblo de mi madre en el desierto, hubo una tormenta de arena que destruyó todo a su paso y me separó de mis padres. Estuve dos días solo, atrapado entre los escombros de una casa que no era la nuestra. Desde entonces tengo miedo a las tormentas… no son los truenos ni la nieve… es lo que el viento puede arrastrar, y lo que puede hacer con su fuerza… podría hasta destruir esta habitación…

 WuFei lo abrazó con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente.

 -Me quedaré contigo.

 Quatre cerró lentamente los ojos, memorizando cada segundo, relajándose, olvidándose por un instante de la tormenta y comenzó a ser envuelto por la oscuridad mientras la cálida luz de la vela inundaba la habitación.

 La respiración pausada de WuFei, le indicaba que éste se había quedado dormido. Aún cuando parecía dormir profundamente, mostraba más el semblante de quién está alerta que de quién descansa. Algo que de alguna manera parecía estar vinculado al accidentado encuentro-huída de aquella tarde.

 Sus sentidos comenzaron a volverse locos en cuanto la vela se consumió por completo. Como no tenía en qué concentrarse, como la luz de la vela, sus ojos comenzaron a concentrarse en las ventanas, y al ver el movimiento que hacían producto del fuerte viento, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la nieve al golpear el vidrio.

 Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en que tenía a WuFei a su lado, pero el sonido comenzaba a hacerse más intenso.

 -¡Ahhh!... ¿Qué pasa?

 WuFei lo observaba alarmado. Sin darse cuenta lo había apretado más de la cuenta. Tanto, que hasta le había enterrado las uñas.

 -Lo… lo siento… -susurró Quatre intentando sonreír y controlar el temblor que regresaba a su cuerpo –lo siento… no logro controlarlo…

 WuFei lo observaba de manera extraña, casi como queriendo leer su mente. Una mirada fija que de pronto se transformó en una solicitud para hacer lo que le había prometido el día anterior.

 Esa mirada hizo que Quatre recordara el beso en el cuello junto con aquellas sensaciones que había sentido en su momento.

 -Quatre… ¿tú… quieres…?

 Quatre quedó de piedra.

 Había sido una hermosa ilusión estar cerca de WuFei cuando ni siquiera se hablaban, había estado feliz de que no lo alejara de su lado a pesar de la escueta declaración que le había hecho en vísperas de la obra, estuvo viviendo en un sueño aquel día del paseo en que estuvieron toda la jornada juntos y había, tocado el cielo cuando se le declaró y el infierno cuando casi perdió todo por los rumores de otros alumnos. ¿Que si quería? ¡Claro que quería! ¡Hace tiempo que quería!

 WuFei tenía razón.

 Las cosas ocurren por algo.

 Estaban allí atrapados por la tormenta y su miedo a ella no lo dejaba separarse de quién estaba a su lado. La oportunidad estaba escrita con gigantescas luces de neón, y si no la aprovechaba se lo lamentaría. Tal vez no por el resto de su vida, pero si estaría frustrado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

 Aunque sería divertido hacerlo sufrir un poco.

 -¿Qué cosa?

 WuFei se puso tan rojo que fue muy fácil notarlo en la oscuridad. Quatre dejó escapar una suave risa y se quedó en silencio en cuanto sintió como era atraído con fuerza al cuerpo que estaba frente a él.

 Intentó mirar su rostro en la oscuridad y se encontró con que sus ojos casi no tenían brillo alguno, lo que los hacía más oscuros de lo que eran y por lo tanto la forma de mirar era más intensa.

 El rostro de WuFei se acercó al de él, a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia y abrió los labios lo suficiente como para poder articular lo que le quería decir.

 -… Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Quatre.

 ¡¿Tenía que ser tan directo?! Su rostro ardía y la verdad era que no sabía como responderle, ya que nunca se imaginó una petición, de ese calibre, con palabras. Siempre pensó que simplemente él lo tomaría sin decir nada y a eso no hay que responder con palabras.

 Pero esta ocasión tampoco tenía que ser diferente.

 Con solo acercarse más a él y besarle en los labios, era suficiente afirmación.

 Recordaría para siempre cada instante.

 Olvidaría al viento que golpeaba con violencia las ventanas, para hacerles daño, y recordaría al viento violento que los mantuvo encerrados en esa pequeña habitación sin nadie que los molestase.

 El frío pasó a segundo plano. El calor que generaban sus cuerpos era tal, que pronto tuvieron que quitarse la ropa y entonces el sonido en el exterior cesó. Las ventanas no temblaban más, pero aún así el viento seguía corriendo con fuerza llevándose las nubes de tormenta y dejando al descubierto una inmensa luna llena.

 La luz invadió toda la habitación, a pesar de tener las ventanas empañadas y cubiertas de nieve por fuera, y reveló la desnudez de ambos.

 Quatre estaba tendido en la cama, observando a WuFei, con ojos maravillados, quién estaba a su vez sobre Quatre sosteniendo su peso en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra recorría lentamente la pálida piel que a la luz de la luna, se había puesto más blanca.

 Ninguno de los dos sentía vergüenza. Solo querían entregarse de lleno el uno al otro en esta primera vez de ambos, y así estrechar los lazos más aún, comenzando por un beso profundo, que sería la continuación de su preludio en la oscuridad y el principio de algo más intenso.

 Ese día un sonriente Quatre observaba a WuFei despertar.

 El sol era intenso y aún se sentía el frío de la tormenta.

 -Buenas tardes…

 -Buenas… ¿”Buenas tardes”?

 Quatre sonreía mientras jugaba con el largo cabello negro de su pareja.

 -Son más de las doce…

 -¡¡QQQUUUEEE!!

 -“Quatre, ¿dormiste bien?” sí, muy bien gracias… aunque un poco adolorido…

 WuFei ya estaba acostumbrado a que Quatre se hiciera para sí mismo las preguntas que supuestamente él debería hacerle, por lo que no notó el comentario final hasta unos segundos después.

 Tenía un tomate por cabeza.

 -¿Adolorido?... ¿te lastimé…?

 -No, es solo que no podré sentarme aún…

 Esto último lo hizo reír, y terminó por abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lo besaba.

 -Hay que regresar al internado…

 -Pero no es necesario que sea de inmediato ¿cierto?

 Quatre lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y se dejó llevar por aquel chico de cabello negro que ya tenía para él solo.

 Esa tarde, ambos abrigados hasta las orejas, se dispusieron a salir, pero una exclamación por parte de WuFei indicó que no sería fácil.

 -¿Qué sucede?

 -El dinero… No está…

 -¿Qué dinero?

 -Había juntado dinero para nuestra cita, pero ya no está…

 -Quizás lo usaste en algo…

 -¡No! No lo usé… ¡¡no usé nada!!... Alguien… creo que alguien entró en la habitación…

 El terror se apoderó de ambos. Si alguien había entrado, ¿en qué momento lo hizo?... quizás fue mientras ambos dormían profundamente, después de hacer el amor. Pero la única persona que tenía autorización para entrar a la habitación era la anciana.

 Algo no estaba bien, y eso fue confirmado en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

 Un papel estaba pegado a ella.

 WuFei estaba pálido. Arrancó el papel y lo leyó para sí, quedándose mudo al final.

 Quatre tomó el papel de manos de WuFei y comprendió por qué escapaba el día anterior.

 “Sé tu secreto… si no vienes todo tu clan se enterará. Ya conozco a la persona que tanto quieres, por lo tanto, si no cumples, despídete de ella, por que esa persona será quién desaparezca en tu lugar.Sally Po”

 -WuFei…

 -Se llevó el dinero para obligarme a juntar más… y poder encontrarme en la calle… sin poder defenderme…

 Quatre vio lo complicado de la situación, a pesar de lo poco y nada que sabía, y tomó unas tijeras de entre las cosas del escritorio de WuFei y cortó parte de la costura del forro de su chaqueta.

 -¡Qué haces!

 -Un truco que me enseñó mi madre… “Siempre lleva dinero extra contigo… nunca sabes lo que puede pasar”- explicó sacando un fajo de billetes –me lo dijo un día que nos quedamos sin dinero para pagar un hotel. Toma.

 Quatre entregó el dinero a WuFei y éste lo recibió algo reticente.

 -Te lo devolveré…

 -No te lo estoy cobrando…

 -Supongo que ya te metí en esto… En cuanto lleguemos al internado, te lo explicaré todo.

 


	21. Liberando estrés.

 La semana de exámenes era la peor de todas. Sesiones intensas de estudio, más litros de café, más obligadas visitas a la cocina para tener energía suficiente para estudiar por las noches, resultaban en un estado de estrés que solo se curaba con prácticas deportivas violentas.Si podía golpear a alguien o algo, por que el colegio te lo pedía, entonces no había por qué quejarse…

  Y la mayor parte de estrés era liberada en cuanto se descargaba contra la persona que más odiaba en ese momento… Barton.

  Ya era miércoles y aún faltaban tres días para rendir MÁS EXÁMENES. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente sobre todo entre los alumnos más activos físicamente, ya que tenían que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, quietos, estudiando, y eso era lo peor que les podía suceder.

  O’nell se pasaba de un lado a otro en el salón de clases que usaban para estudiar, hasta que finalmente, de manera violenta, puso las manos sobre una de las mesas.

  -¡¡Ya me cansé!!... quiero ir a jugar un rato… ¡tanto estudiar me va a estresar! ¡¡ Mejor salgamos a jugar un partido de soccer!!

Un estruendoso ¡¡SIIIIII!! Se escuchó por los pasillos, seguido de pasos que se dirigían a uno de los patios y otros menos sonoros que se perdían en el resto de las salas.

  Minutos más tarde, varios alumnos se encontraban en el gimnasio… algunos preparando equipos, y otros observando… sería algo divertido.

  Los primeros equipos ya estaban listos. Hacía buen clima a pesar del frío y la nieve, por lo que solo les faltaba calentar bien el cuerpo. Llevaban vestimentas comunes, lo único que se cambiaron fueron los zapatos por tenis y, para diferenciar un equipo de otro, utilizaron camisetas de color rojo que eran utilizadas en deportes de equipos.

  Al mirarse unos a otros en los primeros equipos que iban a participar, el aire se puso tenso, y nadie sabía por qué.

  Yuy vestía una de las camisetas rojas, mientras que Maxwell y Barton no llevaban ninguna… eran de equipos contrarios, y por lo tanto aprovecharía al máximo el poco contacto que permitía el soccer… y si es que alguno recordaba las reglas; por que entonces, disfrutaría del juego como nunca lo había hecho.

  En cuanto el silbato sonó llovieron patadas y codazos. Nadie estaba seguro de quien era el infractor, pero el más lastimado sin duda fue Barton… como habían armado equipos de muchos contra muchos, nadie estaba seguro de quién era quién, y solo jugaban a conciencia, a falta de un buen árbitro que se supiera las reglas.

  En la habitación Barton se encontraba tirado sobre una de las camas. Con uno de sus brazos cubría su rostro mientras Maxwell le colocaba una bolsa de hielo en el estómago.

  -¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡¡ten más cuidado…!!

  -Lo siento, lo siento… te dejaron hecho polvo…

  -Y tu, ¿Cómo estás?

  -Bien… no me golpearon gracias a que me los quitabas de encima…

  Barton se sonrojó levemente; no esperaba que sus acciones fueran tan notorias, sobre todo cuando vio a Yuy tan cerca de ellos. Era claro que su intención era hacerles daño, a él y a Duo… pero se cargó sólo contra él, y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

  -Te traeré algo de comer… quizás quede algo en la cocina…

  La puerta se abrió y se cerró dejándolo solo en esa habitación. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no estaban solos de esa manera?

  Es verdad que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos. Duo retomó sus amistades y comenzó a comportarse como siempre lo había hecho antes de estar junto a Yuy. Pero después de lo ocurrido en el paseo, no volvieron a discutirlo, y tampoco había pasado nada. Era tan frustrante no poder avanzar, y lo peor de todo era que a él mismo no le importaba ser utilizado como consuelo… ¿Tan necesitado estaba? ¿Tanto anhelaba estar cerca de Duo sin importarle que lo utilizara de esa manera?

  >> "Quédate conmigo… ¡por favor quédate conmigo!" <<

  No sabía por qué pero de pronto ese recuerdo llegó a su mente.

  Manos aferradas al único soporte que tenía en aquél momento de dolor.

  >> "Me quedaré contigo… y cuando quieras contarme lo que vimos en el pasillo, te escucharé…" <<

  Es cierto… ese día había escuchado una conversación que no debería de haber escuchado, pero de no haberlo hecho, tal vez no hubiese sido descubierto, ni tampoco hubiese sido salvado… ¿o si?

  >> Merquise hablaba con Chang en uno de los pasillos. Ambos parecían muy serios.

  Maxwell estaba allí solo de casualidad ya que lo que él quería era encontrarse con Heero y hablar con él.

  -No sé como decírselo…

  -Solo díselo… de seguro estará más contento de lo que te imaginas…

  -Tal vez… pero mejor no le cuento toda la historia… me cabreó cuando me tomó el pelo esa vez, por el asunto de la obra… estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero por el giro que tuvieron las cosas… sinceramente, en estos asuntos, soy un cobarde…

  -Pero no serás un cobarde toda tu vida… insisto en que aproveches tu oportunidad en el paseo. Ya te pidió que pasaras un día con él. Solo hazlo, deja de pensar tanto las cosas por una vez en tu vida. Estás lejos de ella, así que disfrútalo…

  -Pero temo que el día que me encuentre le haga daño a los que me rodean… ¿por qué crees que no he hecho nada hasta entonces? Tú has cambiado radicalmente, por lo que no tengo de que preocuparme… pero si…

  -Pero si nada… has dejado muchas cosas de lado… debes disfrutar lo que tienes a tu alcance…

  Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, y ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver de donde provenían, descubriendo a Maxwell de pie en una esquina del pasillo.

  -¿Nos escuchó?

  -Parece que sí…

  Maxwell se volteó rápidamente hacia donde provenían los pasos y al avanzar se encontró con Yuy.

  Los gritos alarmaron a Chang y Merquise y entonces al llegar al lugar descubrieron esa horrible escena…

  Mientras Duo permanecía aferrado al brazo de Chang, le contaba todo acerca de su relación con Heero. El daño que le había hecho y el camino sin salida al que había llegado.

  -Maxwell… No deberías de escuchar conversaciones ajenas… -Maxwell alzó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y vio que Chang le sonreía –por eso te lo cobraré… necesito que me ayudes con algo… <<

  El refrigerador seguía abierto frente a él. Se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces… y lo más importante era que había descubierto que a pesar de tener junto a él a alguien como Barton, él aún…

  -Nunca pensé verte hurgando en la cocina…

  Heero estaba allí de pie junto a él, observándolo de manera extraña… una mirada que parecía haber visto antes.

  -Hee… Yuy…

  Heero cambió levemente su expresión por una de dolor que solo duró unos segundos. Era obvio que Duo no lo trataría como antes, tomando en cuenta todo lo que le había hecho.

  Duo supo de inmediato que lo había lastimado al llamarlo así, pero era necesario. Ya no estaban juntos, y no era bueno pensar en falsas esperanzas de cambio.

  -Nunca creí verte hurgar en la cocina… ¿te dio hambre?... pues a mí también… después de tremendo partido, si así le podemos llamar, se me abrió el apetito…

  -Es para Trowa…- el rostro de Heero se ensombreció levemente, algo que Duo no notó por lo concentrado que estaba en sacar las cosas del refrigerador –lo dejaron molido y no se podía mover.

  -Se lo merece…

  Duo se sorprendió y miró de forma acusatoria a aquel que estaba de pie junto a él. Tenía una leve expresión de enojo que le recordó mucho al primer episodio de celos que vivieron cuando estaban juntos.

  Entonces una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

  -Fuiste tu… ¿cierto?

  Heero se sonrojó levemente, mientras Duo se sonreía.

  -No fui el único…

  -Bueno, ya me voy… Trowa a de estar muerto de hambre.

  Duo cerró el refrigerador y al quedar en la oscuridad no vio como Heero le cerraba el paso interponiéndose en el.

  Su calor era intoxicante y lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar tan cerca de él. Había tenido suficiente con aguantarlo dentro de la misma habitación a solas.

  -¿Qué haces Yuy…?

  -Vuelve conmigo Duo… por favor, regresa a mi lado…

  La impresión hizo que tirara todo lo que llevaba en las manos. En medio de la oscuridad no podía ver su rostro por lo que se le hacía difícil creer lo que había escuchado.

  No estaba bien permanecer allí de pie tan cerca de él. Tenía que salir de ese lugar.

  -Tengo que regresar…

  Duo se coló por un costado y cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, pero no fue suficiente recorrido para alejarse de Heero.

  Unos brazos fuertes y delgados lo atraparon en el trayecto y en su espalda pudo sentir como el cuerpo de aquella persona se aprisionaba más contra él.

  La respiración de Heero le chocaba en la nuca y comenzó a recordar todas esas veces que habían estado juntos… y recordó que Heero había comenzado a ir a la enfermería, justo al tiempo en que comenzaron los rumores con respecto al nuevo enfermero.

  -Duo…

  -Me tengo que ir, Yuy…

  -¡¡No me llames así!!... Por favor no me llames así… Duo… Duo te lo suplico, regresa conmigo…

  -No puedo Heero… no puedo…


	22. Sólo Dios perdona...

  Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en sus brazos. Había hecho llorar a Duo, siendo que se había propuesto a sí mismo nunca más hacerlo, pero era su oportunidad. La única en quizás cuanto tiempo más.

  Ninguno se movió. Duo tenía la intensión de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, pero con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura ya no deseaba alejarse de él.

  ¿Tan tonto era como para seguir queriendo a quién lo había lastimado tanto…?

  Heero sintió su oportunidad, ya que Duo no parecía querer alejarse, por lo que se aventuró a hablarle directo al rostro.

  Suavizó el abrazo y lo hizo voltearse lentamente.

  Al quedar frente a él, Duo no levanto la mirada. Prefería no mirarlo a la cara o todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse alejado de él habría sido en vano.

  -Duo… yo quiero que vuelvas conmigo… pero antes que nada, se que lo primero que tengo que hacer es… pedirte perdón… -Duo se sorprendió claramente mientras escuchaba lo que Heero le decía –Me volví loco cuando me dijiste que querías terminar conmigo y la verdad es que esa era la única forma en la que podía reaccionar… eso fue lo que aprendí de mi padre, por eso no supe que más hacer para que no te alejaras de mí…

  Duo alzó el rostro lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

  Realmente lamentaba lo que le había hecho, pero no era suficiente.

  -Me hiciste mucho daño, Heero… no solo físico… No dejabas que me acercara a mis amigos…

  -Por que… yo…

  -Por que pensabas que hacía con ellos lo que hacía contigo ¿cierto?

  Una mirada de dolor que jamás quiso ver, fue lo que se reflejó en los ojos de Duo. Habría sido todo tan diferente si desde el principio hubiese dicho la verdad… pero era tan difícil…

  -Estaba… celoso…

  En medio de aquel pasillo iluminado, podían ver perfectamente sus rostros. Heero estaba frente a él diciéndole que estaba celoso, con la mirada al suelo y claramente avergonzado de esa confesión.

  Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, ya que él, Duo Maxwell, había sido el que se le declaró primero.

  -¿Celoso?..¡¿Pero celoso de qué?! ¡¡Tú nunca quisiste que el resto supiera lo de nosotros!!

  -¡¡Por que nos molestarían hasta el cansancio!!... ¡¡lo único que yo quería era que estuvieras conmigo!!

  Duo quedó sorprendido. ¿Era el mismo Heero con el que había estado por casi un año?

  -No puedo creerte… ¡¡no puedo creerte, mucho menos después de verte entrar a la enfermería!! ¡¡Todo el mundo sabe que el que no entra enfermo a ese lugar es para servirse al enfermero!!

  Heero alzó la mano en un gesto violento, y Duo se protegió pero el golpe estaba muy lejos de darle.

  El puño de Heero había ido a descargarse contra la pared.

  -¡¡DE QUE OTRA FORMA PODÍA AYUDARME A MÍ MISMO!! TÚ NO LO HARÍAS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE HICE ¡¡ERA LO ÚNICO QUE PODÍA HACER!!... Hago todo lo posible por contenerme, por decirte de una vez todo lo que debí de haberte dicho en un comienzo, te pido otra oportunidad ¡¡Te pido que me perdones!!

  Allí estaba Heero Yuy, frente a él, rogándole por el perdón.

  Duo sabía perfectamente que el perdón no era nada fácil de obtener. Lo sabía de primera mano ya que en su familia eran muy religiosos, por lo que la prioridad era Dios, y lo que Él decía era mandato. Leer la Biblia era obligatorio y al hacerlo descubrió que el perdón no era algo que perteneciera a los hombres.

  El perdón era algo divino.

  El perdón era algo que él jamás tendría, por ser como era, ya que su "enfermedad" era condenada por aquel dios lleno de amor y paz.

  Una de las personas a la que más quería era su tía. La única mujer de seis hermanos. Era la oveja negra de la familia, la vergüenza de todos sus hermanos por cuestionar la palabra de Dios y por involucrarse con gente que no debía. En cuanto su tía se enteró, de que habían intentado "curarlo" por todos los medios posibles, lo liberó de su familia y se lo llevó lejos de ellos a un lugar en el que jamás podría ser encontrado, donde conoció a Trowa, y más tarde conocería a la persona más importante para él.

  Heero.

  Allí estaba frente a él, pidiéndole perdón, y él no podía dárselo porque, aunque ya no seguía las costumbres religiosas que le habían enseñado, jamás había podido olvidar que el perdón no le pertenece a los hombres.

  -Lo siento Heero… -Heero colocó una expresión de muerte, mientras Duo le hablaba con voz suave y calmada –lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte…

  -Duo…

  -Solo Dios perdona…

  Heero estaba más blanco que nunca y comenzó a sentir la gran necesidad de sentarse donde fuera.

  -Entonces ¿no puedo hacer nada para que…?

  -… pero lo que sí puedo hacer, es darte otra oportunidad…

  Heero recuperó el color de golpe. Duo le sonreía leve, como queriendo decir "no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión"

  Ya no importaba que hubiera visitado al enfermero, o incluso que lo hubiera golpeado. Si esta vez hacía las cosas bien, entonces no importaba nada más.

  Todo debería de mejorar, y eso esperaba.

  Heero se acercó lentamente a Duo, pero este se le escapó antes de darse cuenta.

  Regresaba a su habitación.

  -¡Duo…!

  -Te daré otra oportunidad… eres tú quién debe hacer lo correcto. Nunca dije que regresaría contigo…

  Heero pudo ver, a lo lejos, lo sonriente que estaba Duo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

  La "otra oportunidad" significaba empezar de cero. Lo que significaba que, en lugar de esperar a que regresara con él, tenía que hacer méritos y hacer lo que debía de haber hecho en un principio: decirle lo que sentía por él sin importar lo que opinara el resto.

  -Entonces, así será…

  Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Heero se dirigió a la cocina y recogió todo lo que Duo había dejado tirado, sin olvidarse de sacar su ración nocturna.

  Para cuando terminó, salió de la cocina y se encontró con un Trowa bastante maltrecho y con cara de pocos amigos.

  -Yuy…

  -Barton… ¿vienes a comer?

  -Venía por Duo… y por lo que veo estoy seguro de que hablaste con él.

  -No te equivocas… hace poco hablé con él…

  -Entonces yo también aprovecharé el momento. Quiero hablar contigo…

  -Es mejor que hablemos mañana… estoy de tan buen humor que quiero que me dure un poco más…

  Y así, Heero se dio media vuelta y dejó a Barton de pie en el pasillo, quién a esas alturas ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.


	23. Circo de máscaras.

  -Quiero a Duo más que a cualquier otra persona…

  El cielo estaba cubierto de negras nubes y el ambiente estaba espeso. Claramente se acercaba una tormenta pero eso no era impedimento para aclarar las cosas al aire libre.

  Trowa y Heero se encontraban detrás del gran gimnasio, en un reducido espacio que se utilizaba para transitar del gimnasio a los patios.

  Habían quedado de acuerdo en hablar todo lo que debían hablar, el día en que terminasen los exámenes, pero como ese día el último examen de Heero era hasta las diez de la noche habían decidido hablar al día siguiente.

  -Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de él… - Comentó Heero con un claro enojo en la voz.

  -Lo estoy…

  No quería seguir dentro del internado. Lo mejor era salir, ya que después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado por culpa de la tormenta, lo mejor era calmar su cabeza en otra parte.

  Había quedado todo muy claro. Ni él ni Yuy se rendirían en lo que a Duo de refería, pero era obvio que por más que insistiera, Duo elegiría a Yuy.

  De todas formas, aún sabiéndose derrotado, no le dejaría el camino libre tan fácilmente. Su prioridad era el bienestar de Duo, y eso significaba asegurarse de que ese tipo no lo lastimara más.

  La derrota anticipada era tan amarga… Aprovecharía que todos estaban ocupados chequeando las perdidas por la tormenta y se iría a caminar al pueblo.

  El trayecto solo era nieve. Aún así no dejaba de sorprenderle. En donde vivía casi no nevaba y ver tanta nieve junta le entusiasmaba.

  El parque se veía hermoso. No habían destrozos por lo que la gente continuaba con sus quehaceres de forma normal.

  Niños jugando, parejas paseando… un grupo de personas observando un show, pero pronto se dispersaron.

  Quién hacía el show descansaba en una banca.

  Lo delataba su largo cabello rubio.

  -¿Merquise?

  El sujeto lo observó un momento como intentando recordarlo…

  -…Mmmm… ¿quién eres?

  -…- Trowa quería desaparecer. ¿No lo recordaba? Era algo difícil ya que era conocido como uno de los guardaespaldas de Quatre –Trowa Barton…

  -Lo se…

  Merquise miró hacia otro lado, y Barton solo deseaba torcerle el cuello. Si sabía quién era, ¿POR QUE MIERDA LE PREGUNTABA? No podía golpearlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados.

  -Merquise…

  -Si me quieres golpear, me defenderé… ya te han golpeado lo suficiente ¿no?

  Trowa se quedó quieto un segundo. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba golpeado? La verdad era que los golpes de la cara se le habían borrado pero aún quedaban los del cuerpo.

  -¿Cómo…?

  -Supe que hubo un "Partido por la Liberación del Estrés" o algo así…

  -Y lo dices como si fuera algo político…

  -Discúlpame por ser tan desagradable… solo hay uno que me soporta, así que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con otros…

  -No te preocupes, de todas maneras estaba paseando, así que me voy…

  -Espera, no tienes que irte…

  Aquel chico de largo cabello rubio mucho mayor que él le sonreía de una manera tan exquisita, que le hizo reflexionar. Entonces era así como convencía a otros para que les diera los resultados de algunos exámenes.

  Según los rumores, Merquise conseguía todo lo que quería, y si eso era cierto… Era realmente una persona temible.

  Y él era un estúpido, ya que sin darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado junto a él haciéndole compañía.

  -Dime Trowa… ¿alguna vez has hecho acrobacias?

  -Claro que sí… mi madre me enseñó cuando estaba en el circo…

  -Te quiero proponer algo…

  Merquise tomó un gran bolso, que hurgó hasta sus profundidades y sacó la mitad izquierda de una máscara de payaso y una máscara blanca que abarcaba desde el inicio de la frente hasta la nariz.

  -Trabaja conmigo solo por hoy ¿si?

  -¿Qué?

  Sin darse cuenta se encontraba vestido con un traje verde con la máscara de payaso cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, junto a Merquise, quién iba vestido de gris perla con máscara blanca, realizando piruetas, simulando un combate, hasta caer ambos rendidos por el cansancio con una tela tirada en el suelo, cargada de monedas y billetes.

  -¡¡Fue genial!!... eres muy bueno, Trowa…

  -Gracias…- Trowa estaba tan agitado que apenas podía hablar - ¿Haces… esto… siempre?

  -Sip… -Ambos se quitaron las máscaras y Merquise las guardó en las profundidades del bolso- Cuando necesito… dinero… vengo al pueblo… y hago el show…

  A Trowa le sorprendía un poco aquel descubrimiento… Merquise, tan serio en los pasillos, con esa expresión de "Lo sé todo", era un sujeto de sangre liviana que se ganaba la vida por su cuenta. Una actitud y personalidad que no pegaban para nada con su apariencia, que por cierto no estaba nada mal.

  Era mejor dejar de mirarlo tanto.

  -Vamos Trowa… te invito un café…

  Trowa no estaba seguro de si ir o no… pero lo que sí quería era dejar de pensar en Duo por un momento, y que mejor que intentar pasar la tarde con otra persona diferente… MUY diferente.

  Ambos aprovecharon que estaban en el café, para ir a cambiarse de ropa a los baños, y después de eso, se sirvieron café y algo para comer.

  -Es la primera vez que hago esto…

  -Pero si dijiste que habías estado en un circo ¿no?

  -Si, pero jamás participé de una función… además no esperaba esto de ti.

  -¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que te invitase algo?... no creas, que no te voy a pagar…

  -Eso también… pero a lo que me refiero es a que esto no va para nada con tu actitud en el colegio…

  -Bueno… debo cuidar las apariencias… tengo muchos fans, y si se enteran de que hago esto, me ignorarían por completo…

  Trowa no sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma, pero una pequeña chispa en sus ojos, le decía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

  -No se como Chang te soporta…

  -Yo tampoco.

  La conversación fue derivando entre lo personal y lo general, pero casi siempre sin sentido, por lo que Trowa no estaba muy seguro de qué era verdad y qué era mentira; aún así, había sido una conversación agradable, y reponedora, después de todo lo que había pasado.

  El joven rubio se quedó mirando por la ventana un buen rato, y entonces Trowa quiso ver el foco de su atención. Eran Chang y Winner que esperaban locomoción para regresar al internado.

  -¿Por qué no les hablas?

  Merquise pareció algo sorprendido de ser descubierto, pero más le sorprendió encontrar en ese lugar a Chang acompañado. El chico parecía deprimido por algo, y eso le encogió el corazón, ya que él parecía saber el por qué.

  -No… Se ve ocupado, así que mejor no…

  Chang había volteado hacia el café y vio a Merquise observándolo. Su mirada era cansada y rendida. En una mano sostenía un papel, que en un gesto hacia Merquise le hizo comprender que estaba en problemas.

  Al final la decisión fue unánime, y los cuatro se reunieron en aquel café en una mesa más grande y apartada del resto.

  -Me extraña verte aquí.

  -Me faltaba dinero… ¿Sucedió algo…?

  -Esta mañana salíamos del hotel…

  -¿Me estás diciendo que pasaron la noche juntos? –preguntó Merquise con una mirada maliciosa, que hizo sonrojar a Quatre hasta el cuello.

-¡¡Ese no es el punto!! –WuFei se había ruborizado también, pero su mirada de cansancio no había cambiado -… Nos dimos cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, por que me robaron todo el dinero que tenía, y encontré este papel pegado a la puerta.

  Merquise leyó atentamente el papel y su rostro se tornó pálido con cada ojeada que le daba. Su amigo solo lo observaba.

  Los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Trowa y Quatre no estaban muy seguros de qué hacer, ya que era una situación que no comprendían.

  Quatre se puso de pie y observó a Trowa.

  -Será mejor que nos adelantemos… se ve que ustedes tienen que hablar de algo importante, así que…

  -Esto te involucra Quatre –dijo Merquise con una sombra en la voz –supongo que WuFei aún no te ha dicho nada…

  -Lo iba a hacer al llegar al internado… no es prudente seguir aquí…

  -Entonces me marcho… -Trowa se puso de pie –gracias por todo Merquise. Págame después, espero que no se te olvide.

  Merquise sonrió ante el atrevimiento del chico y de entre sus ropas sacó la máscara de payaso.

  -Toma. Espero que me sigas ayudando…

  Trowa tomó la máscara entre sus manos, y luego de despedirse de todos se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

  El sabía perfectamente que no era bueno enterarse de situaciones ajenas o era seguro que se vería arrastrado a ellas, así que lo mejor era seguir en su campaña por olvidar a Duo.

  Mientras tanto en el café, Quatre esperaba a que uno de los dos hablara con respecto a su situación dentro se todo el asunto, pero parecía que ninguno se decidía por donde empezar.

  -Hagamos una parada en el hotel de la montaña.

  -¡¿Qué?!... ¡¡eso está a cinco horas de aquí!!

  -Es necesario Quatre… vayámonos ahora, no quiero que nos vean aquí.

  WuFei asintió a la propuesta de Merquise y los tres se marcharon hacia una parada casi desierta, para esperar al autobús que los llevaría lejos de allí a un lugar más seguro.


	24. Te quiero...

  La felicidad le salía por los poros. Jamás se había sentido así.

  Tener otra oportunidad era mucho más que el perdón y eso lo tenía tan contento.

  De pronto el frío le empezó a calar en los huesos y recordó que tenía que encender la calefacción de la habitación o moriría de frío, pero aún así, nada de eso le quitaría lo que sentía en ese momento.

  Una enorme felicidad y una inmensa tranquilidad, por haber seguido sus sentimientos por primera vez.

  La mañana estaba hermosa. Los profesores que residían en el internado chequeaban que todo estuviera en orden, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos habían ido al pueblo o a sus casas a pasar el tan esperado fin de semana, después de los exámenes.

  Lo primero que Heero tenía en mente era ver si Duo estaba bien, ya que cuando había tormenta, y por lo tanto hacía más frío, se resfriaba con facilidad.

  La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio a Barton caminando en dirección contraria.

  -Ahora, hablemos.

  Afuera todo estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve. El frío era agradable hasta cierto punto, pero no así el ambiente.

  -Y de qué querías hablarme…

  -Obviamente de Duo… la forma en que lo tratabas antes, es obvio que volverá a repetirse si te acercas a él… una persona violenta no cambia su actitud de un día para otro…

  -Las personas cambian ¿sabes?... además no es algo que te incumba…

  Heero comenzaba a colocarse algo nervioso debido a la actitud tan protectora de Trowa.

  -Quiero a Duo más que a cualquier otra persona…

  El cielo estaba cubierto de negras nubes y el ambiente estaba espeso. Claramente se acercaba una tormenta pero eso no era impedimento para aclarar las cosas, al aire libre.

  Trowa y Heero se encontraban detrás del gran gimnasio, en un reducido espacio que se utilizaba para transitar del gimnasio a los patios.

  Habían quedado de acuerdo en hablar todo lo que debían hablar, el día en que terminasen los exámenes, pero como ese día el último examen de Heero era hasta las diez de la noche habían decidido hablar al día siguiente.

  -Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de él… - Comentó Heero con un claro enojo en la voz.

  -Lo estoy…

  Una afirmación más que molesta para Heero. Trowa se lo decía en la cara sin problema alguno. ¿Sería él, capaz de decir algo así, de esa manera?

  Definitivamente todas las personas eran diferentes y definitivamente Trowa tenía algo que de lo que él carecía.

  Confianza en sí mismo.

  -No entiendo por qué tenemos esta estúpida conversación…

  -No es nada estúpida. Quiero a Duo más que a nadie, y por lo mismo quiero que esté bien. Obviamente él sigue perdido por ti, y no sé por qué, porque francamente la forma en que lo tratabas dejaba mucho que desear, pero aquí el asunto es que no voy a dejar que te lo quedes tan fácilmente. Duo es una persona excepcional, no supiste apreciar lo que tenías a tu lado y sólo conseguiste lastimarlo. No ocurrirá dos veces, y si no me entrometí antes era porque él me lo pedía.

  -¿Debo aceptar todo eso? No tienes idea de lo que dices…

  -Sólo te cuento lo que pasaba en ese lado del mundo… Tu versión de las cosas me importa muy poco. Me interesa que Duo deje de llorar por las noches, o que tenga que alejarse de las personas que quiere sólo porque tú se lo dices. Si vas a estar con él, que sea para cuidarlo. Para hacerlo feliz… de lo contrario haré hasta lo imposible por alejarte de él.

  Trowa se marchó dejando a Heero plantado en la nieve.

  Unos pequeños copos comenzaron a caer, mientras el joven reflexionaba con respecto a todo lo que el gitano le había dicho.

  Refrescaba su rostro con la nieve que caía.

  "Obviamente él sigue perdido por ti…"

  Abrió los ojos y el cielo se tornaba más negro a cada minuto.

  "Duo es una persona excepcional, no supiste apreciar lo que tenías a tu lado…"

  La ira se le acumulaba en la garganta, después de todo lo que había escuchado.

  "…que Duo deje de llorar por las noches… Para hacerlo feliz…"

  Tendría que esforzarse al máximo si quería recuperar lo que tenía y había perdido tan tontamente.

  Odiaba admitirlo, pero Trowa tenía razón.

  Lo había arruinado todo desde el principio.

  Aquél día era ideal para permanecer en cama o cerca de la estufa descansando.

  Duo no se sentía muy a gusto con el frío, por lo que siempre buscaba una excusa para quedarse en la habitación o en el comedor que era más calentito que el resto del internado.

  Un fuerte golpe en la ventana lo despertó. Se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, y el viento y la nieve entraban a través del vidrio roto.

  Trowa se apresuró a entrar en la habitación a tropezones y ambos intentaron cerrar la ventana con papeles y cinta adhesiva.

  -No entiendo ¿por qué se rompió?

  -Hay una tormenta… -Trowa quedó mirando a Duo y de un momento a otro se puso pálido –Duo… ¡¡Te cortaste!!

  -¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Qué!? ¿Dónde?

  -Tu oreja, tu oreja… te cayó un vidrio en la oreja…

  Ambos fueron a la enfermería. La luz se había ido en todas partes y el viento golpeaba con fuerza.

  Las velas iluminaban poco o nada, y en la enfermería había solo una que iluminaba lo justo y lo necesario.

  La impresión de lo que allí se veía al entrar era muy diferente a la realidad, pero nadie sabía eso.

  Allí había una persona sobre la camilla y otra casi encima de la persona acostada.

  Los ojos de Heero Yuy refulgían con la luz de la vela, mientras que el cabello de Tae adquiría un color rojizo en la oscuridad.

  Su mente se nubló y sus pies lo guiaron a donde pudiera estar lejos de aquella visión.

  Heero con Tae, Heero con Tae, Heero con Tae, Heero con Tae, Heero con Tae, Heero con Tae, Heero con Tae…

  -¡¡DUO PARA!!

  Una fuerza violenta lo tiró en contra de alguien.

  Heero abrazaba a Duo con fuerza, mientras recordaba poco a poco a donde había ido a parar.

  El patio Nº 3 que era utilizado para las clases de 7º año.

  Hacía frío. Aún azotaba el viento, pero amainaba poco a poco.

  -Suél… suéltame…

  -Duo escúchame…

  -¡¡SUÉLTAME!! –Duo se alejó de Heero, empujándolo con fuerza desde el estómago, y sintió que su mano se empapaba.

  -¡¡¡AAARRGGGGHHHHHH!!!

  Duo se atrevió a mirar hacia donde yacía Heero, y lo vio de rodillas en la nieve tomándose el estómago.

  Se aventuró a mirar su propia mano y descubrió que estaba manchada de sangre.

  -¡¡HEERO!!

  -¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No es lo que piensas!

  -¡¿Qué te pasó?!

  -¡Ah! Esto… Estaba en la cocina, y se me cayó una botella de leche cuando se cortó la luz… me resbalé y caí sobre el vidrio… -Duo se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse –Tae intentaba ver que no tuviera alguno incrustado… y como está oscuro…

  -... Tenía que ver de cerca... ¡¡Heero lo siento tanto!! ¡Y yo tan idiota te empujé…!

  -¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

  Duo ayudó a Heero a regresar a la enfermería. El viento ya había parado y solo caía una suave nevada, mientras el cielo se despejaba y dejaba al descubierto la luna y las estrellas.

  El trenzado estaba ruborizado. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? Eso mismo quería saber él.

  -Supongo que imaginé algo que no querría ver ni muerto…

  Trowa tenía razón. Al parecer seguía loco por él.

  No podía pedir más.

  -Te quiero, Duo…

  Duo se detuvo en seco.

  Era la primera primerísima vez que Heero le decía que lo quería.

  Jamás en su vida había estado tan feliz. Una simple frase con miles de significados, y él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con ello.

  Heero Yuy siguió caminando por su cuenta para evitar que Duo viera su expresión de vergüenza.

  Era tan fácil decir "te quiero", y sin embargo era tan complicado darle el tono de voz y el significado correcto para transmitirle todo lo que deseaba transmitir.

  Lo peor era que se hacía más complicado cuando uno deseaba decirle "te quiero" a la persona que más le importaba.

  Era tan difícil decirle a Duo esas cosas, que hasta resultaba vergonzoso, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, si quería recuperarlo.

  Ya dentro del internado, un brazo le rodeó la cintura, y otro obligó al suyo a pasarlo por sobre unos hombros delgados.

  Duo había regresado para llevarlo a la enfermería, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.


	25. La maldición de la realeza

  La montaña se veía hermosa. La nieve la cubría por completo, y como casi no había tránsito los caminos estaban casi sin huella alguna.

  El autobús pasó veinte minutos después de llegar a la parada, por lo que agradecieron bastante que el chofer llevara la calefacción encendida.

  El camino fue mucho más largo de lo esperado, y más estresante, debido a la nieve y al silencio reinante entre los tres jóvenes.

  Quatre no quería preguntar nada hasta que alguno de los dos, WuFei o Merquise, hablase.

  Aquella situación era tan extraña que lo mejor era esperar alguna explicación de por qué estaba él implicado en todo el asunto.

  El autobús se acercaba al hotel de la montaña.

  Era un pequeño hotel como aquel en el que habían pasado la noche anterior. Las personas que se encargaban de él se encontraban quitando nieve del camino y de los letreros para que pudieran ser vistos por los viajeros

  Todo el trámite lo realizó Merquise. Parecía que era conocido por el dueño, un hombre calvo de un gran bigote gris que le dio dos juegos de llaves.

  En cuanto las recibieron se dirigieron al comedor común donde almorzaron, y posteriormente se fueron a una de las habitaciones.

  Era muy amplia con una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio con su silla, un par de sillones y una pequeña chimenea, y baño propio.

  Merquise hizo que Quatre se sentara en la cama mientras que él y WuFei se sentaron cerca de él en los sillones.

  -Quatre… WuFei, pertenece a un clan… - Merquise estaba muy serio y eso daba algo de miedo –las reglas del clan le exigen que siga una estricta "rutina"…

  -Se supone que nunca debí de haber ido a estudiar al internado… de hecho en ningún otro colegio –WuFei se veía algo triste al hacer esa aclaración.

  -El asunto es que, dentro de su clan, WuFei debe desposar a su prometida…

  Quatre abrió los ojos de una manera que impresionó a ambos. Se había puesto pálido, como un papel.

  -¿Pro… prometida?... ¡¡¿¿PROMETIDA??!!

  -Una prometida que le impusieron en cuanto nació –aclaró Merquise para intentar calmar la situación –el asunto es que…

  -Escapé y me encontraron… si no regreso con ella, bueno… lo dice claramente en la nota…

  Quatre intentaba asimilar lo que le estaban contando.

  WuFei estaba comprometido con una mujer…entonces ¿por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué, si ya tenía a alguien?

  Merquise salió de la habitación y WuFei se sentó junto a Quatre.

  -Si estás comprometido… ¿por qué…?

  -Yo no lo decidí… Soy WuFei Chang… único hijo varón del cabeza del Clan Chang en oriente… Mis padres me prometieron a la hija de un clan más pequeño, pero dueño de la mayoría de las empresas automotrices de mi país, el Clan Po. Para ellos es solo un negocio –Quatre se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. ¿WuFei intentaba decirle que tendría que dejarlo? –Planeé mi escape por cuatro años…

  -¿Cuatro años?

  -Conocí a Merquise un día que salí del palacio a escondidas…

  -¿Palacio?

  -En mi país aún existen los palacios… el de mi clan, en honor a Sheng Long, tiene cerca de trescientos años… ese día me buscaron por todas partes… de solo recordar el castigo me da nauseas. Merquise me escondió por unas horas en su casa y en ese momento nos hicimos amigos. El solo vivía con su madre, y por lo mismo viajaba mucho ya que ella trabajaba para la embajada de su país en el mío. Siempre se mudaban cada dos o tres años… Mientras vivió allá nos veíamos lo más seguido posible. Ninguno de los dos tenía más amigos, supongo que eso nos unió un poco más.

  Quatre se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a WuFei.

  -Me voy a poner celoso…

  WuFei sonrió y sintió que la tensión acumulada se desvanecía lentamente.

  -El día en que se fue de mi país fue el más triste… sabía de mi situación, y encontraba totalmente injusto que me casaran por conveniencia así que prometió que me ayudaría… me dijo "reuniré dinero y te llevaré conmigo… obviamente después tendrás que regresármelo con intereses" -A esas alturas no resultaba tan difícil imaginarse a Merquise siendo un avaro, pero aún así resultaba divertido imaginárselo –entonces no sé que hizo pero me hizo salir de mi país sin ser detectado y llegué al internado. Para mí era fascinante. Era la primera vez que estaba con otros chicos, con otras personas de mi edad, aunque estaba sin nada de dinero en los bolsillos, me sentía tan liberado… lo peor de ese día fue que Merquise me dejó botado y tuve que buscar mi habitación yo solo… ese día un chico me ayudó.

  Quatre se sonrojó levemente. WuFei lo recordaba aunque había sido un encuentro muy corto.

  -Creí que no lo recordabas.

  -Claro que sí… -WuFei se sonrojó notoriamente y apartó el rostro para que Quatre no lo viera –Era la primera vez que hablaba con otro que no fuera Merquise… y además… era la primera vez que me avergonzaba de hablar con otra persona… Yo era muy conciente, de que mi rango en mi país, me hacía muy superior a la media de la gente, pero al encontrarte en el pasillo, pensé que hablaba con alguien superior a mí. Me cautivaste en ese instante.

  Quatre estaba perplejo. ¿Le estaba diciendo que le gustaba desde el momento en que se conocieron?

  -¿Yo te gustaba…?

  -Si… pero era extraño… como nunca me había gustado alguien, además de ser un niño, no sabía si era de verdad o no. El asunto es que lo único que quería era alejarme de todo eso. De mi clan… de sus leyes… de esas personas que dicen ser mis padres, pero que jamás actuaron como tales… Mis días aquí han sido los mejores y no quiero que terminen… Sally Po dijo claramente en su nota que se desharía de ti si no regresaba. Se supone que deberían de castigarme por haber roto las leyes, pero me perdonarán si regreso, y yo no quiero regresar… por otro lado, si huyo, temo que algo te suceda… No quiero tener que dejarte.

  Quatre abrazó a WuFei con fuerza, y éste comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

  -WuFei… yo tampoco quiero que me dejes… pero si es por tu bien…

  -No, no, no… No quiero dejarte… no quiero alejarme de ti… perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes… debí hacerlo en cuanto comencé esta relación contigo…

  Quatre no quería admitirlo, pero le creía. En un principio jamás le habría creído una historia de ese tipo, pero sabía que era cierto. En uno de los tantos libros que solía tomar de la biblioteca, había visto palacios orientales, y le pareció haber visto uno en honor a un dragón de jade, Sheng Long, creado hace trescientos años.

  Esa historia no podía ser mentira, mucho menos viniendo de alguien tan serio como WuFei.

  Sobre sus hombros pesaba la maldición de toda realeza. Tener que seguir con las reglas autoimpuestas por la familia, sin importar los intereses del heredero.

  WuFei, encerrado en aquel círculo, no tenía la opción de elegir a la persona con quién deseara pasar el resto de sus días.

  Al atardecer, Quatre abandonó la habitación, dejando a WuFei dormido sobre la cama.

  Se dirigió a la sala común, y allí se encontró con Merquise, quién tomaba un café cerca del gran ventanal, desde donde se observaban el resto de las montañas más altas.

  -¿Qué harás? ¿Lo dejarás? ¿Seguirás con él?

  -¿Sabías que yo… le gustaba desde que entró al internado?

  Merquise guardó silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Después de eso se sentó en un sillón cerca del ventanal, observando como Quatre perdía la vista en la nieve que los rodeaba.

  -Sí, lo sabía… el no estaba muy seguro, pero en cuanto te vio le causaste una gran impresión… él no es muy bueno para acercarse a la gente.

  -Nunca me dijo eso…

  -Se moría de la vergüenza… Cada vez que te veía por los pasillos se colocaba nervioso. Supongo que eso no le gustaba. Era la primera vez que alguien lo ponía así. En su tierra, él es una persona poderosa, por lo que no se pone nervioso con facilidad… le causaste una fuerte impresión.

  Quatre sonrió para sí, imaginándose a WuFei ocultándose en los pasillos para no toparse con él. La persona que lo ponía de los nervios.

  -Dime Merquise… Si él no regresa… ¿Qué hará esa persona…?

  -¿Sally Po? Pues, no lo se… Cuando estuve viviendo en oriente, era impresionante encender el televisor y ver que todos los días anunciaban la muerte de alguna persona perteneciente a algún clan. Supongo que eso contribuye a que los demás integrantes cumplan las normas autoimpuestas por ellos mismos. Solo sé que si escriben algo así, es para cumplirlo…

  La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Tal vez lo que había hecho WuFei era tan imperdonable para ambos clanes, que un simple castigo no bastaría.

  -¿Qué puedo hacer?

  -Disfruta tu tiempo con él. –Quatre observó a Merquise con asombro –No dejes que esto los moleste. Debo decir que desde que WuFei está contigo, está mucho mejor. Ya no es tan serio y habla hasta por los codos… -Merquise sonrió con amabilidad y se puso de pie –Ustedes se quieren. No deben alarmarse por algo así, porque yo los cuidaré.

  Merquise hizo un gesto con la mano, y se marchó rumbo a la habitación.

  ¿Sería correcto dejarlo?... más que "correcto" ¿sería capaz de dejarlo por su propio bien?

  Aunque él había escapado de su país por sus propias razones, de alguna manera se sentía responsable por lo que le fuera a suceder si era encontrado por Sally Po. No era por arrogancia o engreimiento, pero él sabía perfectamente que si alguno de sus perseguidores le colocaba la mano encima, WuFei no respondería por sus actos.

  Ya se había enterado una vez de lo sucedido, cuando casi terminan por los rumores, y eso no era siquiera la punta del iceberg.

  -¿En qué piensas?

  WuFei estaba detrás de él. Ya todos los residentes se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y no se había dado cuenta de que ya era muy noche.

  -Me asustaste… solo pensaba…

  -No pienses más en ello… No dejaré que te coloquen la mano encima.

  Era cierto. Él no lo permitiría… pero ¿y si el afectado era él?

  -Yo tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño, WuFei.

  Aquella noche permanecieron abrazados, sobre la gran cama, sin poder dormir.

  El sol salía por detrás de las altas montañas, iluminándolas de naranja, mientras ambos lo observaban, perdidos en sus pensamientos. WuFei abrazaba con fuerza a Quatre, y éste a su vez se aferraba a sus brazos, ambos sin quitar la vista del espectáculo que presenciaban.

  -Debemos regresar… empiezan las clases…

  -Lo sé… pero me gusta estar así.

  Ese día, no regresaron hasta después de la hora del almuerzo, y en cuanto llegaron se les acercó un sonriente Trowa lleno de parches en el rostro.

  -¡¡Trowa!!... ¿Peleaste con tu novia?

  -Cómo te gustaría… te venía a cobrar lo que me debes… y a que me pagues los gastos médicos.

  -¿No tengo idea a que te refieres? –dijo Merquise ignorándolo por completo, mientras Chang sonreía y Quatre colocaba una expresión de lástima por el chico.

  -Bien, basta de bromas. Lo del médico es cierto. Anoche tuve que ir al hospital. Al salir del café me abordaron unos tipos preguntando por ti.

  Los tres jóvenes que antes observaban divertidos a Barton, cambiaron el semblante, por uno lleno de incredulidad.

  Entonces Merquise pasó de la incredulidad al espanto. Lo habían estado vigilando todo el tiempo, y ya tenían identificado a Trowa también.


	26. Vuelta a la hoja.

  Merquise leyó atentamente el papel y su rostro se tornó pálido con cada ojeada que le daba. Su amigo solo lo observaba.

  Los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Trowa y Quatre no estaban muy seguros de qué hacer, ya que era una situación que no comprendían.

  Quatre se puso de pie y observó a Trowa.

  -Será mejor que nos adelantemos… se ve que ustedes tienen que hablar de algo importante, así que…

  -Esto te involucra Quatre –dijo Merquise con una sombra en la voz –supongo que WuFei aún no te ha dicho nada…

  -Lo iba a hacer al llegar al internado… no es prudente seguir aquí…

  -Entonces me marcho… -Trowa se puso de pie –gracias por todo Merquise. Págame después, espero que no se te olvide.

  Merquise sonrió ante el atrevimiento del chico y de entre sus ropas sacó la máscara de payaso.

  -Toma. Espero que me sigas ayudando…

  Trowa tomó la máscara entre sus manos, y luego de despedirse de todos se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

  El sabía perfectamente que no era bueno enterarse de situaciones ajenas o era seguro que se vería arrastrado a ellas, así que lo mejor era seguir en su campaña por olvidar a Duo.

  Continuó su camino por callejones y vitrinas, sin darse cuenta de hacia donde lo guiaban sus pies.

  Al momento de decidir que ya había sido suficiente paseo se internó por uno de los tantos callejones donde cuatro sujetos lo rodearon. Dos de ellos lo inmovilizaron rápidamente y los otros dos prepararon sus puños.

  -¿Qué quieren? ¡¡No tengo dinero!!

  -No queremos dinero, niño… háblanos de Miliardo… ¿Sabes en dónde vive?

  -¿Miliardo? No lo conozco… no sé de quién me hablas…

  Varias patadas fueron a aterrizar en su rostro y en su estómago. Esos tipos eran peligrosos.

  -Háblanos de Miliardo… Dónde vive… si no nos dices algo útil, dejaremos de ser amables.

  -No sé de quién me hablas… no conozco a nadie llamado así…

  -¡¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO MOCOSO!! –El sujeto le dio un certero puñetazo en la cien izquierda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por unos instantes –Miliardo Peacecraft, el rubio engreído que se hace dinero con las acrobacias que muestra a la gente…

  Miliardo Peacecraft… ¡¡Zech Merquise!!

  Ahora caía en cuenta de que se referían a Merquise… pero ¿por qué el cambio de nombre…? Eran sujetos peligrosos, y si decía en dónde lo podían encontrar, era muy probable que los demás habitantes del internado sufrieran las consecuencias… y ni hablar de lo que le pasaría a merquise. De seguro había estado ocultándose por mucho tiempo.

  -¡¡Aaahh!! Él. Vive en una de las casas cerca de la costa… solo viene los fines de semana…

  -Ahora si nos entendemos… ¿en qué parte?

  -No lo sé, solo sé que es de allá… es la primera vez que trabajo con él…

  Había dicho una mentira, y no se le daba bien mentir, pero lo segundo era verdad por lo tanto no lo podían acusar de mentiroso.

  Ambos sujetos se acercaron entre sí y comenzaron a conversar mientras los otros dos seguían sujetando a Barton.

  -Es cierto… se le ve algunos fines de semana por aquí. Además trabaja con una chica de cabello negro, largo.

  -Supongo que es todo lo que podemos sacarle… -el sujeto, al parecer de más rango, hizo un gesto y los otros dos soltaron a Barton dejándolo tirado en el suelo –Escúchame, enano… Si vuelves a ver a Peacecraft, dale las gracias por cuidar del maestro Chang. Se lo agradeceremos tanto que quedará sin aliento –y diciendo esto último hizo un gesto con la mano, recorriendo su propio cuello de izquierda a derecha –y si no quieres recibir nuestros agradecimientos, no te acerques más a él.

  Los cuatro sujetos desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro, y Barton respiró con alivio, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, para dirigirse a un lugar más seguro.

  Esa noche, le tocó quedarse en el hospital del pueblo.

  Barton, Winner, Chang y Merquise se encontraban en la habitación de este último, escuchando lo que Barton les debía que decir. A su parecer, todo estaba conectado a la advertencia que Chang recibiera días antes.

  -¿Te llamas Miliardo?

  -Es mi segundo nombre… y Peacecraft es el apellido de mi padre… uso el de mi madre porque ella tiene más influencias que él. Supongo que no te preguntaron por WuFei…

  -Solo mencionaron algo de una chica que trabaja contigo haciendo acrobacias, eso es todo…

  -Me confundieron con una chica…

  WuFei se veía entre aliviado y molesto.

  -Te había dicho tantas veces que te cortaras el cabello… gracias a Dios que no lo hiciste… por lo menos no saben que estamos juntos… WuFei, vete.

  WuFei miró interrogante a Merquise, ya que siempre le decía que se fuera de su habitación de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión tendía un semblante muy serio.

  -Vamos Quatre.

  Quatre siguió a Chang, y miró hacia atrás para ver si también Barton los seguiría, y así era, pero Merquise lo detuvo, y sostuvo su brazo hasta que cerraron la puerta.

  -¿Qué pasa?

  -Zech hablará con él. También lo involucraron por verlo trabajar con él.

  Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo. El descanso estaba por terminar.

  -Trabajas con él ¿cierto?... ¿en qué?

  -Pues… -WuFei se sonrojó y se adelantó un poco más –haciendo actos de acrobacia en el parque…

  -¿Qué?

  Mientras Quatre y WuFei hablaban de su trabajo en la calle, Barton continuaba en la habitación de Merquise.

  El ambiente era tenso, e intoxicante.

  Barton escuchaba atentamente la misma historia que Merquise le había contado antes a Quatre.

  -A mí me buscan por ayudarle… si me encuentran es probable que den con él. O al menos eso creo yo que creen ellos.

  -Me cuesta creer esa historia, pero lo que sí creo es que te buscan por algo. Con la paliza que me dieron, no me cabe la menor duda.

  Merquise lo miró con tristeza, y se acercó para acariciarle el rostro, en donde tenía dañado.

  -Jamás pensé que algo así sucedería… Lo siento.

  ¡¡Zech Merquise se estaba disculpando!! Era increíble. Él jamás se había disculpado con alguien, y eso lo sabía el colegio entero.

  El asunto era realmente importante para ellos.

  -No soy tan débil… solo unos días de descanso y estaré bien.

  -Gracias por no delatarme.

  -Pensé que si venían hacia acá, serían otros los perjudicados, nada más que eso.

  -Trowa, no vayas más al pueblo… es posible que te busquen otra vez.

  -No creo que se dediquen a hacerme la vida imposible. Además les interesas tú, no yo…

  -No lo hagas. Si te atrapan otra vez…

  -No diré nada.

  -¡¡No me refiero a eso!! -Merquise estaba claramente alterado. La preocupación se le refleja a en la mirada y Barton no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa mirada era real, o imaginación suya –Me refiero a que… podrían lastimarte otra vez… sólo hazme caso, y no vayas.

  Allí estaba Merquise, esta vez dándole la espalda. Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que le podía suceder si iba al pueblo.

  Barton sonrió a si mismo y decidió que le haría caso.

  -¿Entonces ya no trabajaremos juntos?... es una lástima… yo pensaba trabajar contigo de nuevo… pero si así están las cosas, entonces supongo que tendré que enclaustrarme en el internado incluso los fines de semana.

  Merquise se volteó y Barton ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

  Ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas. No era como WuFei. A él era fácil molestarlo y le resultaba divertido reírse en su cara, pero Barton era tan difícil. No se dejaba dominar fácilmente.

  De pronto Merquise se dio cuenta de algo. La clave estaba en la "dominación". Nadie le había dado tantos problemas para manipular, como Barton. Incluso utilizando su sonrisa cautivadora le había costado convencerlo de ayudarle en la calle.

  Un desafío interesante.

  Eso era lo que Barton pensaba al perderse en los pasillos. Había encontrado una forma de mantenerse al margen de Duo. Merquise era una persona manipuladora, pero se había esforzado tanto en no caer, que se había olvidado por momentos de su situación con Duo.

  Después de todo, las cosas negativas, también traen consigo cosas positivas.

  Era el momento de dar vuelta la página y empezar a escribir de nuevo. No era nada serio, ni pretendía que lo fuese, por lo que entraría en el juego siempre teniendo cuidado de no terminar perdido por un avaro manipulador.

  Duo estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

  Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

  -Trowa… ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!

  -Na-nada… unos tipos me asaltaron, pero no llevaba dinero encima, así que me dejaron botado…

  Duo lo observaba fijamente, tan fijo como se podía, lo que hizo que Trowa girara su rostro.

  Era tan fácil saber cuándo estaba mintiendo y cuándo no…

  -Mentira…


	27. La mentira más grande del mundo.

  Duo caminaba por los pasillos, pero tenía una mirada ausente. Donde fuera que estuviese en ese momento no le hizo percatarse de las tres personas que lanzó al suelo mientras caminaba.

  Trowa le había dicho que no le podía decir nada, que no era de su incumbencia. Era obvio que nadie lo había asaltado. Le dieron una paliza y él quería saber por qué.

  Su caminata sin rumbo se detuvo al momento de sentir que no se movía de donde estaba. Allí estaba Merquise tan alto como él solo, observándolo.

  Estaba pegado a su pecho intentando infructuosamente, avanzar.

  -¿Estás aquí, Duo?

  -¿Merquise?... ¡Ah! Lo siento… no te vi…

  -Sí, ya lo noté… de todas formas te buscaba. ¿Has visto a Trowa? Quería saber como se encontraba…

  -¿Trowa? ¡¿Sabes qué le pasó?! No me quiere decir qué le sucedió…

  -Lo asaltaron. ¿No te lo dijo?

  Merquise se veía de lo más natural, pero no era capaz de engañar a Duo. Quizás era cierto lo que Trowa le había dicho, ya que Merquise se lo estaba confirmando, pero eso era lo más intrigante. Merquise lo apoyaba, en lo que Duo sabía, era mentira.

  -Eso es mentira… sé que no lo asaltaron…

  -Lo asaltaron…

  -¡¡Claro que no!! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE LE PASO A TROWA!

  Todos los que por allí pasaban se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al escuchar a Duo gritar de esa forma. Entre ellos el mismísimo Trowa que pasaba por allí para llegar a su próxima clase.

  -Duo… ¿Qué pasa?

  Duo lo miraba con algo parecido al enojo, ya que ninguno de los dos chicos allí presente quería decir la verdad. Algo que lo molestaba profundamente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su más querido amigo.

  -Pasa que ninguno de los dos me quiere decir lo que realmente pasó…

  -Duo, ya te dije lo que pasó… me asaltaron y…

  -Está bien, está bien… te diré lo que pasó… -interrumpió Merquise dándose importancia –Lo que sucede es que el domingo tuve una cita con Trowa… pero unos fans nos vieron juntos y le dieron una paliza que…

  -¡¡PERO DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO!!

  Trowa estaba alterado a más no poder con unas ganas incontenibles de hacer callar a Merquise. Obviamente sería un poco difícil, dado que Merquise era mucho más alto que él y mucho más fuerte.

  -Vamos Trowa… sé que te da vergüenza decir esto, pero si Duo es tu amigo, entonces deberías contarle la verdad… ese día tuvimos una cita, y yo tuve que ir por unas cosas al departamento en que vivo así que no lo pude acompañar de regreso, y le pasó lo que le pasó –Merquise estiró su largo brazo rodeando a Trowa por los hombros –lo siento mucho Trowa, no fue mi intención que algo así te sucediera…

  Toda la situación era extraña. Jamás se había imaginado mintiendo a Duo, y mucho menos a alguien como Merquise cubriéndole las espaldas… al fin y al cabo lo último sí era creíble, ya que Merquise era el rey de las mentiras.

  Si quería que Duo lo dejara en paz y no involucrarlo en todo ese asunto, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente a Merquise.

  -… e…. yo… no quería decírtelo… pero… sí, es cierto…

  Duo se quedó mudo. Trowa con Merquise… Trowa con Merquise…

  Ni en sus pesadillas…

  -Me estás mintiendo…

  -¿Por qué tendría que mentir con algo así? –Intervino Merquise -¿Acaso no aceptas que Trowa esté con alguien más que no seas tú?

  Trowa lo miró amenazante. Se había pasado de la raya con ese comentario y Duo lo demostraba claramente.

  -… pues… felicidades, Trowa… -dijo Duo en un susurro para luego marcharse lo más rápido posible.

  En el momento en que Trowa y Merquise quedaron solos, el puño de Trowa fue a aterrizar en el rostro de Merquise.

  La sangre le brotaba del labio inferior, mientras observaba a Trowa con una mirada de advertencia.

  -¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!

  -¿Querías involucrar a Duo en todo esto?... lo más probable es que también sea atacado por los que nos persiguen. Es mejor así. Además pudiste ver si el chico sentía algo por ti ¿o no?

  Trowa sabía que era mejor así, que Merquise tenía razón. Había visto cómo Duo se había entristecido por la noticia de que estaban juntos, supuestamente, y eso por una parte le alegró… lo que más odiaba era que Merquise tuviera la razón.

  -Eres un idiota, Merquise…

  Merquise se dio la media vuelta, se encaminó por el pasillo y al llegar a la esquina lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Trowa que le puso los pelos de punta.

  -Ahora que Duo sabe lo nuestro no tendremos por qué ocultarlo, Trowa…

  Su voz había resonado por todo el pasillo haciendo que los rostros de todos los presentes se dirigieran hacia Trowa.

  Merquise sonreía.

  Lo había hecho a propósito.

  Trowa se marchó de allí antes de que el club de fans de Merquise se le lanzara encima, no sin antes maldecirlo entre dientes.

  -No puedo creer que lo hicieras…

  Era WuFei quién se encontraba justo a la vuelta de la esquina en la que había doblado Merquise. Por un momento el corazón se le subió a la garganta, pero años de experiencia le hicieron recobrar la compostura en un instante.

  -Pues lo hice… ahora me divertiré un rato, y así no habrá nadie más involucrado en el asunto.

  -Yo creí que de verdad comenzaba a gustarte…

  -Pues no. Es divertido hacerlo enojar… como a ti es tan fácil molestarte, a veces no resulta divertido.

  WuFei estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Siempre le hacía ese comentario y ya estaba acostumbrado.

  -Escucha… acabo de estar en la reunión de delegados de 5º… pasado mañana haremos una excursión al pueblo, por navidad. Lo más probable es que a ustedes les digan lo mismo, así que empieza a pensar en qué harás para quedarte.

  -¿Qué harás tú?

  -Iré al patio a agarrar un resfrío.

  Y dicho esto último, WuFei se encaminó a los patios algo ligero de ropa.

  Era obvio que no podían fingir una enfermedad porque el enfermero, por muy pulpo y comunitario que fuera, era excelente en su trabajo. Tenía que ser una enfermedad de verdad.

  -Si mal no recuerdo –se decía Merquise a sí mismo –no hay nada para la indigestión en la enfermería… creo que hablaré con Yuy para que me dé un copia de la llave de la cocina…


	28. Tal vez...

>>"-Duo, ya te dije lo que pasó… me asaltaron y… 

  -Está bien, está bien… te diré lo que pasó… -interrumpió Merquise –Lo que sucede es que el domingo tuve una cita con Trowa… pero unos fans nos vieron juntos y le dieron una paliza que… 

  -¡¡PERO DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO!! 

  -Vamos Trowa… sé que te da vergüenza decir esto, pero si Duo es tu amigo, entonces deberías contarle la verdad… ese día tuvimos una cita, y yo tuve que ir por unas cosas al departamento en que vivo así que no lo pude acompañar de regreso, y le pasó lo que le pasó –Merquise estiró su largo brazo rodeando a Trowa por los hombros –lo siento mucho Trowa, no fue mi intención que algo sí te sucediera… 

  -… e…. yo… no quería decírtelo… pero… sí, es cierto… 

  -Me estás mintiendo… 

  -¿Por qué tendría que mentir con algo así? –Intervino Merquise -¿Acaso no aceptas que Trowa esté con alguien más que no seas tú? 

  -… pues… felicidades, Trowa…"<< 

  Duo no se entendía. No sabía por qué se había puesto así. 

  El sabía que desde siempre Trowa estaba tras él. Siempre lo cuidaba, se encargaba de que nadie le hiciera nada, lo cuidaba cuando estaba mal, después de estar con Heero… 

Al final siempre parece que se debe perder algo para valorarlo. 

Quizás nunca pensó en algo "serio" con Trowa (consolarse con él no era nada serio y ni siquiera lo discutieron), porque sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para él. 

Él aún quería a Heero, eso era cierto. Pero el dolor que sintió al escuchar de los propios labios de Trowa que estaba saliendo con Merquise, era muy comparable al que sintió cuando Heero casi le destroza el cuerpo. 

La verdad es que tenía miedo de perder a Trowa. 

Esa noche lo haría. Verificaría si lo que le había dicho era cierto o no. 

Cuando estuviera a solas con él en la habitación, le sacaría toda la verdad, ya que estando solos, no sería capaz de mentirle. 

Esa tarde Quatre y WuFei cenaban juntos en el gran comedor. Ya los demás se habían acostumbrado a la idea de que estaban juntos, incluyendo a Treize, que siempre los observaba, pero no se acercaba. 

-No puedo creer que me acusaras de ilegal porquerer tocar el violín en el pueblo… 

-Yo lo hago porque no tengo dinero… nada más que eso… 

En ese instante Barton apareció dando un leve golpe en la mesa como llamado de atención. 

-¡¿Dónde está Merquise?! 

-¡¡Agh!! Barton me asustaste… 

-A esta hora está en su habitación… 

Barton desapareció rápidamente, pasando a llevar a todo aquél que se le cruzaba en el camino. 

-Creo que está enojado… 

-Hola chicos… -esta vez era Maxwell que se acercaba a ellos – ¿han visto a Trowa? 

-Se acaba de ir… 

-Ese Trowa… Chang… tú que eres amigo de Merquise, necesito que me digas algo. ¿Es cierto que él y Trowa…? 

WuFei lo pensó un momento. Merquise le había dicho que cualquier cosa que le preguntaran acerca de él y Trowa, que lo afirmara. No importaba si era que se odiaban a muerte o que se pasaban las noches juntos, lo que fuera, que lo afirmara. 

Mentir era tan agotador. 

-Sí es cierto. 

Duo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. WuFei odiaba tener que mentirle, sobre todo porque se había convertido en un amigo para él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que protegerlo a él también. 

-Y a dónde se fue… 

-A la habitación de Merquise. 

Duo desapareció del comedor, mientras Quatre miraba a WuFei con ojos acusadores. 

-WuFei… 

-Lo sé… y por favor no me mires así… 

Duo recorrió los pasillos hasta que finalmente divisó la habitación de Merquise. Trowa acababa de entrar en ella. ¿Sería correcto ir a espiar? 

Merquise le daba la espalda ya que estaba revisando unos apuntes. A esa hora se dedicaba a estudiar para el día siguiente. Algo que no muchos hacían. 

-Tengo que hablar contigo… 

-¿De qué? 

-No te hagas el idiota… ¿por qué dijiste eso en frente de todos?... casi me dan otra paliza. 

-Era necesario… mientras más rumores hayan, Maxwell pensará que es verdad… 

-Yo no soy bueno para mentir… definitivamente me descubrirá si me pregunta otra vez, así que tengo que decirle la verdad… 

-No lo harás -Merquise había dejado los apuntes a un lado y acorraló Trowa contra la pared –si lo haces todo será inútil. ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de la situación? 

-Claro que no, pero… 

-Pero nada… -Merquise lo observaba con una mirada maliciosa que le recorrió la espina como un escalofrío -ahora si quieres lo hacemos de verdad para que así no tengas que mentir… 

Trowa pasó de su estado "defensivo" a "ofensivo". No iba a dejar que Merquise lo intimidase tan fácilmente. 

Se acercó más a él, hasta donde se lo permitían sus largos brazos y alzó el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. 

-De acuerdo… 

Merquise se separó un poco de él, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro mientras Trowa se cruzaba de brazos, como esperando algo. Era la primera vez que lo desafiaban tan abiertamente. Era más divertido cuando colocaban un poquito más de resistencia. 

-… 

-Lo sabía… mucho ruido y pocas nueces… eres de esas personas que son solo palabras y nada más… mejor me voy. Si Duo se entera de que estoy aquí, es posible que venga a buscarme, y no quiero hablar con él. 

Merquise lo retuvo de un brazo y se acercó a él lo más posible, colocando su otra mano en la espalda del chico y así evitar que se fuera. 

-Me acabas de dar tu aprobación, así que no puedes irte… 

Merquise besó a Trowa en el cuello, mientras éste estaba en estado de shock. Se había equivocado… nota mental: Jamás desafiar a Merquise. 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Duo asomó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la escenita. Merquise y Trowa se estaban besando, y las manos de Merquise intentaban quitarle parte de la ropa. 

La puerta se cerró lentamente sin hacer ruido, dejando a ambos chicos en lo suyo. 

Merquise observaba la puerta mientras besaba a Trowa. Había visto la trenza de Duo, lo que para él era algo obvio. Sabía de antemano que algo así pasaría, pero lo mejor era no alertar a Trowa del asunto. 

Lo primero era hacer que la mentira fuese verdad, y así el chico no tendría que estar escapando de Duo. 

Qué bajo había caído. 

Duo caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos. Trowa y Merquise le habían dicho la verdad y había visto mucho más de lo que quería. Había sido un tonto por querer saber más de la cuenta. 

Al final reflexionándolo mucho, llegó a la temida conclusión de que por acostumbrarse a estar siempre con Trowa, no concebía la idea de que estuviera con otro que no fuera él, tal y como se lo había dicho Merquise. 

Lo malo de todo eso, era que no quería admitir lo evidente. 

Tal vez se había enamorado de Trowa, o tal vez no sabía como estar sin él… 

Tal vez era cierto, tal vez era un montaje… quizás Merquise sabía que él entraría en la habitación y por eso lo había hecho, pero eso era imposible… 

¿O no? 


	29. La excursión del desastre.

  Solo quedaban unos días para navidad. Ya había llegado el día de la excursión al pueblo, por lo que todos se preparaban para viajar, con la excepción de algunos. 

  WuFei estaba en cama descansando. Morsen se tuvo que mudar de habitación otra vez debido a que su compañero estaba resfriado. 

  En la habitación, junto a él, se encontraban Tae y Quatre. 

  -Estás claramente resfriado… te daré tres días de reposo absoluto… aquí están los medicamentos y para la próxima no salgas tan desabrigado a los patios. Supongo que no podrás ir a la excursión. 

  -Obviamente –WuFei estaba levemente de mal humor, por tener que dejarse examinar por el enfermero pulpo. Estaba con la cara roja, producto de la fiebre y sentado en la cama, con un pijama algo grueso. 

  -Bien. Si quieres algo del pueblo se lo puedes encargar a Quatre… 

  -Yo no voy. 

  -Tienes que ir… el único que se quedará aquí soy yo, para ver a los enfermos, y la cocinera. Hasta los profesores irán al pueblo. 

  -Me quedaré con WuFei… 

  -Si mejor te quedaras conmigo *suspiro*… pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción y decir que también estas enfermo de algo… ahora me voy, tengo que ver al otro enfermo. 

  -¿Alguien más? 

  -Si… tu amigo Merquise… tiene una indigestión… parece ser que él es el ladrón de la cocina. Todas las noches falta algo. También se quedará un chico llamado Trowa Barton. 

  -¿Barton?... ¿también está enfermo? 

  -Claro que no… >> "Trowa se acercó al enfermero, mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Chang y se paró delante de él cortándole el paso. 

  -No iré al pueblo –Su mirada era de advertencia –si no me inventas algo, hablaré con los profesores y les contaré que te sirves a los alumnos…" <<… le haré el mismo favor que a ti… es un buen chico… 

  -¿Por qué creo que le temes…? 

  El enfermero salió de la habitación, y Quatre se sentó en la cama cerca de WuFei. 

  -Tal vez debimos pedírselo en lugar de enfermarte a propósito. 

  WuFei se recostó y haló a Quatre hasta dejarlo cerca de su rostro. 

  -Espero que esta vez no te importe quedarte… me gustaría que me hicieras compañía… 

  Quatre le sonrió sonrojado, mientras se recostaba sobre la cama junto a WuFei. 

  -¿Y si me resfrío también? 

  -Entonces te cuidaré… 

  Mientras tanto en la habitación de Merquise, Barton estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, mientras Merquise dormía. El enfermero lo había chequeado y como no tenía nada para la indigestión, le pidió a la cocinera que le hiciera té de hierbas y una dieta especial por algunos días. 

  Se veía de lo más chistoso revolcándose en la cama por el dolor de estómago. 

  -No sé cómo eres capaz de dejarte tu mismo en ese estado… eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías? 

  -Cállate… no pedí tu opinión… además, el otro día no te quejaste tanto por mi estupidez. 

  Merquise observaba a Barton esperando alguna reacción por parte de este, pero no hubo nada. 

  -¿A qué te refieres con eso? 

  Merquise se sonrojó notoriamente. ¿Quería que se lo dijera tan claramente? 

  Le había salido el tiro por la culata. 

  -Olvídalo. 

  -Bien, me voy… voy a ver a Chang y me iré a la cocina a traerte el té. 

  -Mejor no vayas… quizás está con Quatre… 

  -¿Y? 

  Merquise lo observó perplejo ¿es que no agarraba las indirectas? 

  Pero lo más sorprendente era que el joven le sonreía. En ese momento se le hizo obvio, que le estaba tomando el pelo hacía bastante rato. 

  Camino al pueblo, Duo se sentía algo incómodo, ya que no estaba con Trowa. Lo peor de todo era que Heero también iba al pueblo, y él se sentía muy vulnerable sin su amigo. 

  La mayoría de los jóvenes se dedicó a pasear de tienda en tienda, buscando algo qué regalar a sus seres queridos, o simplemente matar el tiempo. Esa visita era obligatoria todos los años, ya que así los profesores también podían dejar el internado. 

  Duo conversaba con O’nell y sus amigos, hasta que decidieron dejarlo encargado de cuidar las compras que ya habían hecho, para ir por café. 

  O’nell siempre le ganaba o lograba hacerle hacer lo que él quería. 

  Definitivamente era el más cercano a Merquise en cuanto a habilidades de manipulación, y eso daba miedo. 

  Heero Yuy estaba de pie frente a él. Estaba muy abrigado y le ofreció un café extra que llevaba con él. 

  -Toma. 

  Duo no podía hacer otra cosa que recibirlo. No podía dejar todo tirado para evitar a Heero. 

  -Gracias… 

  Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras un grupo de amigos conversaba y se sentaba cerca de ellos. 

  -¿Ya hiciste tus compras? 

  -Sí –la situación era algo incómoda –solo me falta ir a buscar el regalo que encargué para Chang, pero para eso tengo que esperar a que los chicos vuelvan… -Duo sonreía como resignado. Siempre era igual, aún así, no le importaba mucho. 

  -Oye Duo… -Heero estaba rojo por el frío –te invito a almorzar… 

  -¿Qué? 

  Duo no lo podía creer. ¡¡Heero Yuy lo estaba invitando a almorzar cuando antes jamás lo había hecho!! 

  -Esperaré contigo a que los demás lleguen… 

  El trenzado lo pensó mucho. 

  Los minutos fueron infinitos. Finalmente se decidió, pero antes de responder, un sujeto se les acercó. 

  -Buenas tardes… disculpa, quería hacerte una consulta… 

  El sujeto se dirigía a Duo quién se sentía algo frustrado, por haber sido interrumpido. 

  -¿En que le puedo ayudar? 

  -Lo siento, no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación… es que estamos muy cerca –mencionó el sujeto indicando la otra banca junto a ellos –te escuché mencionar a un tal "Chang"… ¿Te referías a WuFei Chang? 

  Ambos jóvenes se mostraron claramente sorprendidos. Un total extraño les preguntaba por Chang. Heero lo observaba de forma sospechosa, y Duo se dio cuenta de ello. Generalmente Heero no se equivocaba con los desconocidos. Podía ver fácilmente si eran de fiar o no, solo con verlos en la calle. 

  En ese momento agradeció tenerlo a su lado. 

  -¿Por qué lo pregunta? 

  -Verás… es que soy primo de WuFei… venía a visitarlo de sorpresa –los demás acompañantes del sujeto se acercaron a la banca rodeándolos –pero temo que perdí la dirección, así que nos pusimos a averiguar, pero no conseguimos nada… 

  Duo no sabía si hablar o no. 

  En ese momento Heero tomó las bolsas y se puso de pie. 

  -Vamos Duo… Lo siento señor pero no conocemos a ningún Chang… 

  -De verdad, soy yo quién lo siente… si lo mencionaron es porque lo conoces, así que vas a ayudarnos ¿cierto…Duo? 

  Ya era tarde. Duo estaría enfadado con ellos ya que él también tenía que hacer una última compra. O’nell apuraba al resto, pero se detuvo en seco haciendo que sus amigos chocaran con él. 

  Las bolsas estaba regadas en el suelo, la nieve estaba revuelta, pero no había rastro de Duo, solo una mancha roja en la nieve, mientras comenzaba a nevar muy despacio. 

  Comenzaba a nevar nuevamente. Merquise se había bebido a lo menos seis tazas de té de hierbas, y en la séptima comenzó a sentirse mejor. 

  Barton le hablaba, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, lo que desconcertaba a Merquise. 

  Por otro lado, Quatre se había quedado dormido junto a WuFei. La idea era acompañarlo solo un momento, pero ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. 

  Despertaron de golpe al escuchar un gran estruendo acompañado por el doloroso grito de una mujer. 

  -¡¿Qué fue eso?! 

  Quatre estaba alarmado. Solo ellos dos, Merquise y Barton, y el enfermero y la cocinera estaban en el internado. Nadie más debía de estar allí, sobre todo porque en cuanto comenzaba a nevar la locomoción cesaba. No había manera de regresar al internado ni salir de él. 

  -Iré a ver… ve a buscar a Merquise y al enfermero, para que estemos todos juntos. 

  -Ten cuidado, WuFei… 

  Quatre salió de la habitación, mientras que WuFei tomaba un par de varas cortas de su escritorio, se colocaba los zapatos y el abrigo, y se encaminó rumbo a la cocina. 

  Mientras caminaba parecía escuchar el eco triplicado de sus pasos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien más caminaba por el pasillo. 

  Seis sujetos aparecieron de la nada. Venían por el pasillo al que se va a las cocinas. Dos de ellos sujetaba a otros dos. 

  WuFei escuchó pasos acercarse por detrás de él, y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Quatre que llegaba con los demás. 

  -¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Quatre colocándose junto a WuFei. 

  -Son los que me atacaron –respondió Trowa algo pálido. 

  -Quatre, Trowa, váyanse de aquí… 

  -Merquise… 

  -¡¡Váyanse!! 

  Ambos retrocedieron un poco, pero jamás se marcharon. Lo que veían ante sus ojos los horrorizó tanto que no pudieron moverse. 

  Uno de los sujetos llevaba a Heero bajo en brazo, como si no pesara nada. A esa distancia se podía ver cómo se formaba un charquito oscuro a sus pies, mientras que otro sujetaba a Duo empujándolo para que caminase. 

  -Maestro Chang… hemos venido por usted. 


	30. Sin salida.

  -¡¿Qué han hecho?! 

  -Maestro Chang… regrese con nosotros… la señorita Po desea verlo. 

  Trowa se adelantó un poco, pero Merquise lo detuvo. Duo estaba allí de pie con claros rastros de haber sido golpeado. 

  -¡¡DUO!! 

  -Tro-wa… corran… ¡corran!... ¡¡CORRAN!! 

  Los cinco reaccionaron ante la advertencia de Maxwell y se prepararon para correr pero por el lado contrario del pasillo se acercaba otro grupo de personas liderados por una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño. 

WuFei se detuvo en seco y se puso delante de Quatre. 

  -Sally Po… 

  -WuFei –la mujer se veía un poco mayor que WuFei –WuFei, te he estado buscando por todos lados. Escapaste de tus obligaciones, y tu padre está muy preocupado por ti. Me envió a buscarte. Vamos regresa conmigo… 

  Merquise tomó el hombro de WuFei y ambos vieron como el grupo que tenía cautivos a Duo y Heero se les abalanzaba encima. 

  Trowa evadía a los agresores por medio de piruetas, mientras que Quatre recibía de WuFei una vara corta. 

  -¡Agítala! 

  Quatre obedeció, y al agitarla con fuerza, la vara se extendió. Era una lanza retráctil que utilizó para defenderse, mientras que Merquise y WuFei le abrían camino al enfermero para que pudiera acercarse a Heero y a Duo. 

  Los cuatro se acercaron a ellos mientras eran acorralados por los agresores. Tae parecía preocupado, Duo lo observaba mientras examinaba a Heero. Trowa se acercó a Duo y le revisó el rostro, mientras que WuFei y Merquise se colocaban frente a Quatre y a los otros. 

  -¿Estás bien Duo? 

  -¡¡No, no lo estoy!! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto!? A Heero lo apuñalaron para convencerme de traerlos hasta acá… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! 

  -Tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería rápido… no podremos llevarlo al hospital hasta que deje de nevar… solo puedo intentar controlar la hemorragia… 

  Sally Po se acercó a ellos de forma lenta, seguida por dos sujetos. 

  Merquise se puso tenso intentando proteger a los demás mientras que WuFei no se movía de su lugar, delante de Quatre. 

  -Lo siento, WuFei… tenía que hacerlo. El chico no quería decirnos donde estabas… ahora regresa conmigo, o cumpliré mi promesa. 

  Otro sujeto apareció de la nada tomando a Quatre, alejándolo de WuFei, quién se abalanzó sobre ellos intentando pasar, ayudado por Merquise, pero eran mucho más fuertes que ellos y más numerosos. 

  Quatre se defendió todo lo que pudo utilizando la lanza, pero fue rápidamente reducido, quedando a los pies de Sally Po. 

  Un arma apareció de entre las ropas de la mujer, que apuntaba peligrosamente a la cabeza del chico rubio. 

  -No podía creer que habías abandonado nuestro compromiso, tus obligaciones, todo… pero lo más impactante fue verte en esa cama con este mocoso… Lo odio… lo odio tanto que sería capaz de matarlo aquí y ahora, pero si tú regresas con nosotros… entonces… 

  -Para… -WuFei vaciló por un momento, lo que Sally aprovechó para pasar la bala, y dejar el arma lista para ser disparada-¡¡DETENTE!!... ¡detente! Regresaré contigo… ¡lo haré! 

  El disparo se escuchó en todo el internado. Quatre se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza mientras WuFei era tomado por dos de los acompañantes de Sally. 

  -¡¡Quatre!! 

  -Eso fue porque lo odio… pero no lo mataré porque regresarás conmigo… ¡Vamos! 

  -¡¡No pueden irse!! ¡¡Está nevando!! 

  El grupo guió a WuFei a la salida, mientras Merquise se acercaba a Quatre. 

  -¡¡WUFEI!! –Quatre llamaba a gritos a Chang, pero este no se detenía ni retrocedía -¡¡WUFEI!! ¡¡¡¡WUFEI!!!! 

  Uno de los sujetos había golpeado a Duo en el rostro. El no iba a permitir que lo golpearan e hizo todo lo posible por defenderlo, pero sintió que algo le rasgaba la carne, algo muy cálido le recorría la piel. La visión se volvió borrosa, y lo último que vio fue a Duo acercarse a él, mientras la nieve se salpicaba de rojo. 

  Sus piernas pesaban al intentar moverlas y al abrir los ojos vio una larga trenza que estaba unida a una cabeza castaña. 

  Duo se había quedado dormido apoyado en la cama. 

  Era la cama de un hospital. El sol entraba con fuerza por las ventanas, y su hombro le dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho. 

  Duo se movió al sentir movimiento, y se encontró con que Heero estaba despierto, observándolo. 

  -Heero… 

  -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? 

  Duo lo abrazó con fuerza, y en eso la puerta se abrió. Trowa entraba en la habitación acompañado por Merquise. 

  Ambos jóvenes le relataban todo lo sucedido, y el porqué de los hechos. 

  Aún era difícil asimilar que Chang era tan importante, y que por culpa de ellos se lo habían llevado lejos, sin poder regresar. 

  Mientras en otra habitación, Quatre lloraba en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas hicieran lo que quisieran. 

  Ya no podía detenerlas. 

  En el internado la noticia corrió como la pólvora. Chang había sido trasferido de un día para otro, y tuvo que abandonar a Winner. 

  La herida de la bala ya estaba casi curada, sin embargo había pedido no regresar aún al internado. Le habían dado una licencia siquiátrica, debido al encuentro con los vándalos, y lo habían dejado interno por un par de días más. 

  Quatre no podía creer que WuFei se había ido así como así. Se había marchado y no sabía como contactarlo. 

  Le había rogado a Merquise que lo contactara con él; tenía que saber cómo estaba, pero solo recibía silencio de su parte. No le hablaba de WuFei, ni lo mencionaba, como si no existiera o como si estuviera loco por hablar de alguien que había desaparecido. 

  ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si lo veía en todas partes? En ese momento, recostado en la cama del hospital, observaba la delgada curva que quedaba de la luna. 

  Comenzó a recordar la primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos, y la luna comenzó a verse borrosa. A través de las lágrimas veía las sombras formadas por la poca luz, sombras que se trasformaban en recuerdos cada vez más vívidos, más reales, incluso WuFei parecía más real con la luna a sus espaldas. 

  -Me estoy volviendo loco… 

  -No lo estás. 

  Quatre se incorporó de golpe. Era él… ¡Era él! Era el verdadero WuFei frente a él, observándolo con tristeza. Estaba frente a sus ojos y no podía reaccionar. 

  Si se acercaba mucho podría desaparecer aquella ilusión tan real, pero el calor de su cuerpo era real, su respiración también. La presión que sentía sobre su cuerpo al ser abrazado por esa persona también era real… WuFei había ido hasta él y estaba con él en ese preciso instante. 

  -WuFei ¡WuFei!... eres tú ¿verdad? No lo puedo creer… 

  Quatre comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas apretándose más y más a ese cuerpo frente a él. 

  Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos y asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. 

  -Quatre… lo siento tanto… Me alegra poder ver que estás bien. Estaba muy preocupado, no podía hacer nada por ti en ese momento… 

  -Todo este tiempo he tratado de hablar contigo. Le pregunté a Merquise, pero no me decía nada. 

  -Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera… -WuFei se separó de Quatre evitando ver la expresión de dolor e incredulidad que se adueñó de su rostro –Me han estado vigilando todos estos días mientras preparan el regreso a mi país. Si tenía contacto con cualquiera de ustedes, ellos harían todo por cortarlo. Merquise lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Si algún día me encontraban, él no debía buscarme o lo harían desaparecer. Debía esperar a que yo me contactara… Quatre, es posible que no regrese. Por eso, he venido para terminar con todo esto. 

  Quatre se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

  -No te dejaré ir… no te dejaré ir, si no me prometes que regresarás… 

  -Quizás tú ya estarás con alguien más cuando regrese… 

  -¡¡No!! No lo estaré, porque regresaras pronto… regresaras pronto, y volverás conmigo… si entonces las cosas no funcionan, si las cosas están mal, entonces nos separaremos, pero no quiero que esto termine así… -Quatre alzó la mirada y se encontró con que WuFei lo observaba apunto de llorar –por eso esperaré a que regreses… 

  WuFei lo abrazó con fuerza y rodaron sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente. 

  -Me iré en cuanto amanezca, no quiero mentirte con eso. No podré quedarme más tiempo o se darán cuenta de que escapé y saldrán a buscarme… Quiero estar contigo antes de irme… 

  Quatre lo besó en la frente y ambos se acercaron para acariciarse mientras el reloj en la habitación los urgía, al marcar cada segundo que faltaba para el amanecer. 

  La noticia de que Yuy y Winner habían pasado la navidad internos en un hospital, fue tal, que incluso exageraron un poquito los hechos, gracias a la cocinera. 

  Ya todo el mundo sabía que un grupo de vándalos se había metido al internado, creyendo que no había nadie, pero al encontrarse con que estaban la cocinera y unos cuantos, los atacaron sin compasión, apuñalando a uno y disparando a otro, para así espantarlos y poder huir con toda la comida posible… 

  Merquise no respondía a ninguna pregunta que los curiosos le hacían, ya que estaba empeñado en hablar solo con Winner en cuanto saliera del hospital. 

  El chico se mantendría interno hasta año nuevo, iría a vivir a un hotel hasta que las clases terminaran y entonces repetiría el año, y seguiría estudiando. 

  Sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero después de hablar con ellos, comprendieron su situación, muy a su pesar, y decidieron que dejarían a Quatre decidir por su cuenta. Era lo mejor que podían hacer por él, ya que casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, y pensaban que dejándolo decidir algo tan importante, compensaría un poco las cosas. 


	31. Y en el internado...

  Duo había decidido cuidar de Heero. A pesar de todo, él había intentado defenderlo, aunque sin éxito, y eso era sufriente para hacerlo sentir culpable por el estado en que había quedado el pobre chico. 

  Heero no se dejaba cuidar fácilmente ya que era de los que odia permanecer en cama, y a pesar de que el médico le había prohibido levantarse por lo menos tres días más, debido a la sangre perdida, aprovechaba los descuidos de su acompañante para escapar a los patios, donde el frío le hacía recordar que algo le había pasado en el hombro. 

  -¡¡Eres un estúpido!! Es obvio que te duela ¡Un cuchillo te atravesó el hombro! –le recordaba Duo, al encontrarlo quejándose por el dolor de su herida. 

  -No me gusta quedarme en cama… 

  -Ya no seas niño, y ve a tu habitación… 

  Unos chicos pasaron cerca de ellos y se acercaron a hablar con Yuy, para preguntarle más detalles sobre lo sucedido, lo que Duo advirtió he hizo un ademán de alejarse de Heero, pero este le tomó la mano sin intención alguna de soltársela. 

  -¡¿Qué haces!? 

  -Te quejabas porque no lo hacía y ahora te quejas porque lo hago… 

  Duo se puso de todos los tonos de rojo existentes, mientras los chicos hablaban amenamente con Yuy sin importarles que estuviera de la mano con otro chico. 

  El internado entero supo que Yuy y Maxwell estaban liándose, y eso parecía ya no ser inconveniente para Heero. Después de lo sucedido estaba más decidido que nunca a cambiar, y si eso significaba hacer todo lo que antes jamás habría hecho, entonces lo haría. 

  Haría todo por recuperar a Duo. 

  En otra ala del internado, la mayoría de los residentes intentaba pasar lo más rápido posible por el pasillo de 7mo año. Los gemidos eran tan fuertes, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. 

  Ambos estaban cubiertos solo con la sábana. Merquise descansaba su peso sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro, sujetaba los brazos de Trowa por sobre su cabeza, para que no usara sus manos. Lo tenía tal como lo quería, y ya iban por la tercera ronda. 

  -Merquise… te dije que te salieras… 

  -¿De donde? –preguntó de forma maliciosa moviéndose un poco. 

  -¡¡AAHHH!! –Trowa estaba completamente sudado, rojo hasta el cuello. Merquise era tan insaciable y había descubierto su punto débil. No lograba contestar a sus provocaciones en "esa" situación -…Merquise… 

  -¿No me vas a responder? –Merquise se movió nuevamente haciendo que Trowa gimiera más fuerte, y entonces lo besó ahogando el gemido –eres muy "vocal". Solo espero que no nos vaya a atrapar algún profesor… aunque si lo hacen… les puede ir muy mal… 

  -¡Aaahh!... Mer-Merquise… si no terminas ya, te vas a arrepentir… 

  Trowa lo miraba de forma amenazante (lo más que se puede en una situación así) y Merquise continuó a sabiendas de que le podría costar muy caro… 

  Pero ya estaban así, así que ¿Por qué parar? 

  Después de eso, se esparció por todo el internado una fotografía de Merquise a la edad de 14 años cumpliendo un castigo. Limpiando baños en el 5º patio. Los que nadie ocupaba. 

  Raspar moho y "plantas extraterrestres" de los inodoros, sin uso por más de 30 años, era el castigo que daban a los que intentaban pasarse de listos a la hora de gimnasia, además de ser "registrados" por algunos alumnos encargados. 

  Merquise había conseguido que la suya jamás se publicase, ya que estaba formando su reputación, pero quedó de piedra al ver que su figura, limpiando inodoros con extraña flora y fauna, empapelaban los murales de los pasillos. 

  Nunca más haría enfadar a Trowa, a menos claro, de estar 100% seguro de que no poseía más información embarazosa sobre él. 

  Una venganza en contra de eso era insuperable. Pero de todas maneras lo haría sufrir. 

  Trowa disfrutaba con esa extraña relación. Ninguno obligaba al otro a nada. Solo había "pequeños problemas" cuando estaban compartiendo cama, pero eso era lo de menos. En los pasillos se decían frases de doble sentido, con las que intentaban avergonzar al otro, pero Merquise siempre salía perdiendo: terminaba rojo de vergüenza y eso, casi siempre le costaba muy caro a Trowa: terminaba perseguido por los fans de Merquise, quienes no lo dejaban en paz hasta que Merquise en persona se los dijera. Eso le costaba una noche con el susodicho. 

  Lo malo de todo aquello era que después de cada "sesión" terminaba con unas ojeras horribles, y faltaba a clases, ya que ni siquiera podía permanecer mucho tiempo sentado. 

  Había olvidado por completo la dependencia que tenía hacia Duo, y lo que sentía por él se transformó definitivamente en amistad. Se había olvidado de él, como "futuro algo" y ahora lo tenía frente a él como amigo. Un sentimiento totalmente recíproco por parte del trenzado, ya que estaba claramente loco por Heero, y aun así no dejaba que nada más sucediera entre ellos, hasta estar completamente seguro de que se lo merecía. 

  Pero como persona de poca paciencia… no iba a durar mucho. 

  El día de año nuevo, Quatre fue visitado por Tae, quién solo estuvo unos cuantos minutos en su habitación. El chico no estaba muy conversador desde que Chang había sido transferido. Lo mejor era esperar a que sanara por su cuenta, entonces él estaría allí para consolarlo… o al menos eso pensaba antes de encontrarse con Merquise en el pasillo. Definitivamente él y Barton eran los sujetos más manipuladores que jamás había conocido… Merquise manipulaba con hermosas peroratas y Barton manipulaba con amenazas. 

  Quatre ya estaba listo para irse del hospital. Le habían dado el alta así que solo tenía que esperar los papeles y se marcharía al hotel. Aquél en el que había vivido WuFei. 

  La señora se había comunicado con él, para decirle que el joven Chang le había dejado su departamento por el tiempo que estimase conveniente, siempre y cuando quisiera quedárselo. 

  Merquise entró a la habitación, mientras Barton se quedó esperando afuera. 

  -Supongo que ahora puedo decirte que sucedió con él… 

  -No es necesario… vino a verme antes de irse… Me dijo que iba a volver… 

  -Él no va a volver… 

  -Le dije que esperaría a que regresase… 

  -Es muy probable que se case con esa mujer, y no regrese… te lo digo por tu bien Quatre… 

  Quatre se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana como la nieve relucía a la luz del sol. 

  En algún momento escuchó la puerta cerrarse, ya no lo recordaba, pero eso no importaba. La primera persona que había amado se había alejado de él por su propio bien y eso lo comprendía, pero la distancia entre la comprensión y la aceptación era muy grande. 

  Al llegar al hotel, Quatre tuvo que enfrentarse a una habitación vacía, en donde había rastros de WuFei por todas partes. Ropa, zapatos, libros, cuadernos, objetos personales… un cuaderno hecho a mano, con cubierta de cuero negro. 

Dejó sus cosas a un lado del escritorio y tomando el cuaderno se sentó a ojearlo. 

  "Año1 Día 1: desde hoy comienzo de cero. Este será el primer día de MI vida… Esta mañana me encontré con un chico de mi edad… no pregunté su nombre, algo que jamás olvido, pero esta ocasión fue diferente… le preguntaré a Miliardo cuando lo vea…" 

  "Año 1 Día 2: Miliardo me dijo que ya no usará ese nombre, así que debo acostumbrarme a llamarlo Zech… Los occidentales tienen nombres tan extraños. De todas formas es para nuestro bien…" 

  "Año 2 Día 83: Hoy lo vi en el comedor y Zech no ha dejado de molestarme. Le encanta sacarme de quicio, y todo porque dice que me gusta ese chico… ni siquiera sé su nombre" 

  "Año 5 Día 245: Le diré todo a Quatre cuando vayamos al paseo, que al parecer será en tres días más… desde que ganamos lo he estado evitando para así decidirme de una vez a hacerlo… si lo veo, quizás me arrepienta…" 

  Era divertido ver la evolución de WuFei a través de su puño y letra. Se lo imaginaba escapando de él cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos, o siendo vergonzosamente molestado por Merquise… la sonrisa se le borró al leer con atención la última página que escribió 

  "Año 5 Día 361: Antes de amanecer me marché de tu habitación Quatre para así poder escribirte esto antes de marcharme. Sé que llegará a tus manos, vengas a vivir aquí o no. 

  Solo quiero que sepas que haré todo a mi alcance por regresar, pero no puedo prometer nada. No me avergüenza en absoluto que leas este cuaderno, ya que es parte de lo que soy ahora. Si no hubiese actuado como lo hice, entonces jamás te habría conocido, jamás habría sabido lo que es ser libre, ni estar con personas que se tratan de igual a igual. En mi clan todo es tan superficial, como las costumbres y las reglas de la familia lo estipulan. Te digo que haré todo por regresar, pero también te diré que no me esperes. Así como tal vez podría volver, también podría no hacerlo, y aunque me dijiste que lo harías, que esperarías por mí, te pido que no lo hagas. No quiero dejarte con la ilusión de un regreso que tal vez jamás se realizará, ni con la esperanza de vernos si quiera las caras. Solo quiero decirte que eres la persona que más he amado en mi corta existencia, y que olvidarte no será difícil, si no, imposible. 

  Te amo Quatre, te amo, te amo, te amo y eso jamás lo olvides. 

  Jamás pensé en escribir algo tan cursi, pero supongo que las circunstancias también ameritan algo…" 

  Las palabras continuaban, pero eran ilegibles… la humedad de lo que había caído sobre esas páginas habían arrugado el papel además de correr la tinta. 

  Ya era algo que había comprendido, pero que no quería asumir. 

  No vería a WuFei nunca más y aquella habitación vacía era todo lo que le recordaba a él ¿Estaría bien permanecer en un lugar así? 

 


	32. La carta.

  La nieve desapareció. Las hojas verdes se abrían paso entre las desnudas ramas, mientras que la temperatura comenzaba a caldear otra vez. 

  En el parque del pueblo, dos acróbatas realizaban su aparición semanal. Teniendo el permiso municipal para realizar esa actividad sin tener que preocuparse de ser cogidos por la policía, Merquise y Barton se dedicaban los fines de semana a entretener a las personas que paseaban por el lugar. 

  Duo se encontraba observando a los acróbatas mientras Heero se acercaba a él con una caja llena de papas fritas (porción grande que venden en las comidas rápidas equivalentes para 4 personas de apetito regular). Era la primera vez que salían juntos a vista y paciencia de todos. 

  En el internado, Quatre había regresado para arreglar su situación, evitando a los alumnos que permanecían en el recinto. Las cosas aún no se calmaban del todo, por lo que lo mejor era evitar encontrarse con los curiosos. 

  Una vez matriculado para volver a hacer el 5º año, regresó al hotel. El clima era agradable, y en el fondo agradecía la comprensión de Merquise y los demás de no visitarlo tan seguido como solían hacerlo, ya que apreciaba mucho su soledad. La aprovechaba al máximo para hacerse a la idea de que estaba solo otra vez, y que tal vez debía comenzar a pensar en buscar a alguien más… solo que en el caso de WuFei, jamás lo había buscado. Simplemente se le había aparecido en un pasillo del internado. 

  La anciana del hotel le saludaba con un ademán mientras barría la acera. 

  La señora era muy agradable, y siempre se encargaba de que nada faltase. 

  Al momento de observar las escaleras el techo se veía más alto de lo normal. Las escaleras se veían más grandes, pero a la vez más fáciles de subir… el pecho se le inundó con la necesidad de querer llegar pronto a la habitación y al abrir la puerta, nada especial había en ella. 

  Le pasaba muy seguido. Como si esperara a que algo importante ocurriese, como por ejemplo el regreso de WuFei. 

  Sus pies notaron una extraña anormalidad en el suelo, y al ver hacia ellos se encontró con un sobre muy abultado. Estaba en blanco, nada escrito en el. 

  El corazón se le aceleró. 

  Merquise interrumpió su acto solo unos instantes para luego sonreír y seguir con el show, sin que su compañero se percatase de ello. 

  Quatre vertió el contenido del sobre en una de sus manos. Era un largo mechón negro junto a un recorte de periódico en un idioma extraño y una carta. 

  "Traducción del periódico: "El sucesor del famoso clan Chang regresó a su tierra natal después de cerca de seis años, para supuestamente desposar a quién fuese su prometida, la fallecida Sally Po. Debido a su deceso, WuFei Chang decidió irse a otro país, no sin antes aclarar que aunque la sucesora del clan Po haya fallecido, ambos cabezas de familia han decidido unir sus compañías, y junto a esta importante decisión Chang Padre declaró que su hijo había dejado al clan desligándose de todas las obligaciones que ello conlleva…" 

  Algo así es lo que dice el recorte… ¿Sabías que si los herederos de un clan, se mutilan el cabello frente a su familia, es señal de que deja de ser miembro de la familia? 

  Que extrañas son las tradiciones de los orientales 

  Zech Merquise" 

  Quatre sostenía el cabello entre sus dedos, dejando caer la carta y el recorte. 

  Eso significaba que… 

  Entonces… 

  Había visto a Merquise en el parque. De seguro aún estaba allí. Le iría a preguntar si era cierto… 

  Se giró para salir corriendo al encuentro de Merquise dejando la puerta abierta, la carta tirada en el suelo junto al recorte de periódico. 

  Merquise guardaba las cosas que habían utilizado para el show, cuanto Trowa le advirtió de que alguien estaba junto a ellos. 

  Quatre estaba afirmado a un árbol, agitado, sosteniendo con fuerza el mechón de cabello negro contra su pecho. 

  -Es… es de…él… ¿verdad…? 

  -Respira Quatre… - Merquise le sonrió – ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? 

  -¿Qué…? 

  No podía ser verdad. Se volteó con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue una sombra muy cerca de él, que estaba unida a un chico de bellos rasgos asiáticos, tan suaves y fuertes a la vez, de cabello negro tomado en una pequeña coleta y negros y profundos ojos. 

  Así como la vez en que le pidió estar junto a él, se lanzó a sus brazos sin esperar ningún tipo de palabra. 

  Si lo soltaba en ese momento de seguro se desvanecería, pero era real; tan real como el abrazo que recibió de regreso y los labios que se unían a los suyos en el amparo de las oscuras sombras que marcaban el sol del atardecer. 


	33. ¿El día de qué?

  La nieve caía por montones.

  Por fin habían terminado con los exámenes. Aquellos que permanecieron en el internado celebraron la navidad junto a los profesores que allí permanecían, y pronto todos se marcharon a unas merecidas vacaciones de invierno. 

  El pueblo se hizo algo pequeño al irse todos a vivir a ese lugar, pero ya se acercaba el mes en el que todos se marchaban de forma segura a sus hogares, para luego retornar a clases. Antes de eso… el ambiente se pudo algo tenso. 

  Hacía ya una semana que Trowa había dejado de ir a trabajar para dedicarse a estar cerca de Maxwell. ¿Estaba tras el otra vez? Trowa y Maxwell en el parque. Trowa y Maxwell en el café. Trowa y Maxwell en el mercado… Trowa y Maxwell en la misma residencial… 

  Merquise comenzaba a desesperarse un poquito al darse cuenta de que tal vez se había enamorado… y muy en serio. 

  Su relación era extraña, eso nadie lo podía negar. En el internado se lanzaban sarcasmos en los pasillos y por la noche no dormían y no dejaban dormir. 

  Era algo como: 

  “-Estoy aburrido…” 

  “-¿Hagámoslo? 

  “-…mmm… bueno” 

  Y todo había comenzado porque ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro. 

  Ya había pasado un año y tanto que mantenían esa relación, y casi un año desde el regreso de WuFei. Este WuFei obviamente estaba más interesado en estar con Quatre que con él y eso era inevitable. Aunque estuvieran en grados separados siempre buscaban el tiempo para verse, y definitivamente ahora que estaban en el hotel, ni se asomaban por la calle. 

  Aun así estaba feliz por ellos, pero otra cosa era lo que lo molestaba, y era precisamente esa. 

  Merquise compraba en el mercado local, cuando vio pasar a Trowa junto a Maxwell riendo por alguna cosa… eso era lo que lo molestaba. 

  Tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba, pero si preguntaba a alguien era obvio que ese alguien le hará saber a Trowa lo que estaba pasando. Lo mejor era verlo con sus propios ojos. 

  -No crees que deberías decirle que… 

  -Creo que resulta obvio estando con el más de un año… 

  -Pues quizás a él no le resulta obvio Zech… 

  WuFei se encontraba en el comedor común de su hotel almorzando con Merquise. 

  -Te vez muy bien WuFei… ya no eres el mismo de antes. 

  -Claro que no… me gusta como soy ahora. Si no hubiese sido por ese accidente yo no estaría aquí… aunque me sigo sintiendo algo culpable. 

  -¿Aun crees que fue tu culpa? 

  -No mi culpa, pero tal vez si fui el causante. Ella se alteraba mucho cada vez que le recordaba que no iba a ser capaz de quererla, porque ya quería a otra persona. Y entonces comenzaba a sacarme en cara que debía seguir con mis obligaciones y olvidar todo aquello… fue una suerte llevar el cinturón de seguridad puesto. 

  -Bueno, por lo menos no conducías tu… de ser así te lo hubiesen puesto más difícil. Creerían que provocaste el accidente al llevar el cinturón puesto, para así asegurarte de que la única afectada fuera ella… o al menos así pensaría yo. 

  WuFei se puso algo blanco, pero recuperó el color de inmediato el beber un poco de café. La verdad era que sí, ambos clanes le habían atribuido la culpa del accidente, y pensaron en lo mismo. Que si él hubiese estado manejando entonces sí sería su culpa. 

  Pero no le iba a decir eso a Merquise. 

  -¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el invierno? 

  -Pues si… mi madre está trabajando y mi padre está viajando con Relena… ¡ahh! Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Quatre… 

  -Se fue a pasar un tiempo a su casa… regresa pasado mañana… 

  -Así que tienes tiempo libre… 

  Era eso lo que significaba “Así que tienes tiempo libre”. Otra vez se encontraba en el parque trabajando con Merquise. Como la máscara se la había quedado Trowa, a él le tocaba disfrazarse de chica. 

  No faltó el sujeto que durante la función le lanzara algún que otro piropo, provocando un mar de burlas por parte de Zech. 

  -Esto es inaudito… 

  -Pero no vienen mal los ingresos extras… aunque tu familia te haya entregado parte de tu patrimonio al marcharte, no quiere decir que te dure para siempre. 

  -Si se me vuelve a  acercar otro chico, serás tu quién pague… eso de que “eres la chica más linda que he visto” no me tiene muy contento… 

  -Vaya… así que conseguiste un reemplazante –dijo una voz muy familiar acercándose a ellos –me preocupe por nada. 

  Trowa junto a Duo habían estado observando la función entre la multitud. 

  Zech se sintió algo molesto al verlos juntos y al parecer se le notaba en el rostro, por la mirada que WuFei le daba de vez en cuando. 

  -¿Y como han estado? –preguntó WuFei intentando romper el tenso silencio. 

  -Bien, bien, gracias… Trowa quería venir a ayudar a Merquise pero al verlo contigo dijo que mejor miráramos… y quería irse sin despedirse. 

  Trowa lanzó una mirada de advertencia al trenzado, y este le sonrió a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a WuFei en signo de complicidad. 

  Al parecer esos dos no se decían mucho, y aquella situación más que molestarles, les avergonzaba. 

  Zech pareció avergonzarse por un momento, pero terminó de guardar las cosas y se despidió de los tres para luego marcharse. 

  Trowa se despidió luego de ellos y se marchó en otra dirección dejando a Duo con WuFei. 

  -Así que eso era… 

  WuFei tomaba un café en el comedor común de la residencial de Maxwell, acompañado por este. Ya era tarde y la gente que allí vivía comenzaba a regresar. 

  -Así es… me di cuenta de que eran iguales cuando hablé con Trowa… en serio daba  miedo imaginarse a los manipuladores siendo manipulado por el otro… y al final siempre gana Trowa. 

  -Si, es cierto… 

  Una van se estacionó frente a la residencial y Duo estiró su mano para alcanzar una maleta. 

  -Bueno, ya me voy… dale saludos a Quatre. 

  -Gracias. Nos veremos en primavera. 

  Y así Duo salió de la residencial siendo recibido por Heero que lo esperaba en el interior de la van. 

  Merquise se encontraba en el hotel de la montaña, pensando en el encuentro que había tenido por la tarde. No le hizo ninguna gracia saber que Trowa andaba junto a Maxwell otra vez… pero tampoco era difícil de adivinar ya que habían pasado casi toda su vida juntos, viviendo en el mismo lugar y después en el mismo colegio, internados los dos, y en la misma habitación, en el mismo grupo… 

  El sabía perfectamente que lo evidente no era obvio… pero para él era tan obvio y evidente que seguía loco por él, que todos esos pensamientos lo llevaron a una sesión de ejercicios para descargarse. 

  No debía pensar en eso. Era obvio que seguían juntos por algo, y él no andaría con otro sin decírselo antes. Pero para Trowa también era obvio que él se daría cuenta de algún cambio y ni quiera preguntaría sino que simplemente cortarían con la relación… 

  Se vio molestamente interrumpido por el llamado a su puerta. 

  Frente a él estaba Trowa, con una pequeña bolsa de papel, que esperaba a que Merquise saliera de su asombro y lo hiciera pasar de una vez, aunque no le hubiese molestado quedarse un rato más observándolo todo sudado respirando agitadamente mientras se sostenía a la puerta. 

  -¿Qué haces aquí? 

  -¿Esa es forma de preguntar?... espero no haberte interrumpido en algo… 

  Merquise se tomó lo de la “interrupción” en doble sentido y al intentar replicar Trowa aprovechó para entrar a la habitación. No se había dado cuenta pero llevaba un bolso con él. 

  -Creí que ahora estarías con Maxwell. 

  -¿Por qué? 

  -Resulta tan obvio… todavía estas por él ¿Cierto? Han pasado juntos toda la semana… ni siquiera has venido a… 

  -Tú tampoco fuiste a visitarme… no soy el único que debe viajar ¿No te parece…? –Merquise se quedó en silencio. Era cierto… solo que era la primera vez que estaba con alguien por tanto tiempo, y además en el internado lo veía todos los días por lo que se veían a la hora que querían. Sus dormitorios solo estaban a minutos de distancia. –además… no siempre estuve con Duo. Mi madre vino a verme por un día pero por el frío se enfermó y tuve que viajar con ella para dejarla en casa. 

  -Oh, lo siento… 

  -¿Acaso estás celoso de Duo…? 

  -Eso es obvio ¿no te parece? –Replicó avergonzado. 

  -A veces resultan obvias algunas cosas, pero debes decirme o yo no me entero. 

  -Entonces te diré que me siento algo frustrado por no tenerte en una semana… 

  Merquise se había puesto frente a él y Trowa avanzó un poco más dejándolo al borde de la cama, para luego empujarlo y colocarse sobre él. Alcanzó la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos y sacó una pequeña perforadora para piercings. 

  -Este es mi regalo del día de San Valentín… 

  -¿El día de qué? 

  -Pasado mañana es el día de San Valentín… ¿no lo sabías? Me pasé todos estos días buscando la maldita perforadora… porque quiero que todos sepan que estoy contigo y en serio… aunque no sé si tu piensas lo mismo… 

  “Pues quizás a él no le resulta obvio Zech…” 

  Era cierto. Si no lo decía, entonces no era cierto, no era obvio… mientras no expresara lo que sentía con palabras, entonces no era algo real. 

  Merquise ladeó la cabeza a un lado y abrazando a Trowa por la cintura, para aguantar el pinchazo, lo dejó perforarle la oreja derecha. Al retirar la perforadora un pequeño arete en forma de cruz quedó en su oreja. Después de eso se sentó y Trowa se dejó perforar la misma oreja, dejando el mismo arete en ella. 

  La perforadora salió volando lejos, mientras que se quitaba la ropa… pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que le susurró al oído. 

  Los colores se le subieron al rostro y se dejó guiar por la mano cálida que se posaba en su mejilla. 

  Tal vez eran iguales en muchos aspectos, por lo que muchas veces no era necesario decir nada para darse a entender, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y era algo que acababa de aprender; nada es real hasta que lo afirmas con tu propia voz y con tus propias palabras. 

  Al fin de semana siguiente WuFei y Quatre esperaban en el parque junto con muchas otras personas a que se iniciara el show, pero los artistas nunca llegaron. 

  -Me pregunto si les habrá pasado algo 

  -No les pasó nada… Duo me contó que Barton no se decidía si ir a su casa o quedarse aquí, y al final se fue a quedar al departamento de Zech… 

  -Ah… pero no creo que… 

  -… 

  WuFei se quedó en silencio y así un sonrojado Quatre comprendió que entonces no los verían hasta la primavera, cuando regresaran a clases, en el internado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia con más de 12 años (wow)
> 
> Gracias!


End file.
